UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD
by sherryharper
Summary: Tras los acontecimientos de Kadaj y a raíz de una pregunta del joven Denzel, Cloud ha retomado la idea de ser algo más para Tifa, teniendo ella los mismos deseos, sin embargo la llegada de un desconocido obsesivo con ella, hará que el camino de ambos sea turbulento. CLOUDXTIFA
1. Chapter 1

_**CAPITULO 1 – " FLORES"**_

La figura de aquella mujer aún quedaba muy lejos de él, tenía que llegar a tiempo antes que ella cayera a ese abismo rocoso, le dolía el pecho y sentía la ausencia de oxígeno, no podía tolerar otra perdida en su vida y menos si se trataba de ella, su cuerpo corría rápido para salvar a la joven de cabellos negros pero al mismo tiempo sentía que no se movía incluso estiro su brazo inútilmente con la idea de poder agarrarla.

 _ **Confía en mí….**_

Él pudo escuchar el murmuro de la joven que lentamente iba dejándose caer, sintió miedo e hizo su último esfuerzo para correr más rápido pero la joven inevitablemente cayo.

-¡TIFA!- gritó el joven con fuerza al ver a su mejor amiga caer.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y agitado, su corazón estaba palpitando rápidamente, su mente todavía no regresaba a la realidad, se mantenía mirando hacia la pared obscura de la habitación, su cuerpo dejaba caer pequeñas gotas de sudor, se encontraba sin camisa solo con un pantalón negro de dormir, dejo pasar unos segundos para tranquilizarse, tomar aire y reaccionar, comprendió que había sido una pesadilla, movió lentamente su brazo izquierdo, pudo sentir a una persona a su lado, aún dormía, por suerte, no se había despertado, posiblemente él se había movido mucho durante la noche, la sabana la tenía por la cintura y aquella persona dormía plácidamente, se levantó de la cama lentamente para no despertar a su acompañante, había perdido el sueño, tenía miedo de volver a tener esa pesadilla o una similar, la batalla con Kadaj y sus hermanos había finalizado hace dos días, a pesar que ya no cargaba con la culpa de las muertes de sus dos amigos, aún tenía miedo de volver a fallar y esas pesadillas no lo ayudaban a sanar del todo, miró hacia la ventana y apenas se observaba el cambio de color en el cielo, mantenía un hermoso color anaranjado y azul, Midgar se apreciaba muy bonita, sin embargo, había mucho que trabajar aún en restaurar lo que se destruyó en aquella batalla, dio un respiro para poder sentir el aroma de una mañana fresca.

-Tengo frio…- murmuro aquella persona que aún estaba en cama

Cloud se alejó de la ventana y se acercó a la cama para cobijar a esa persona que tanto quería mucho, cuando quiso retirarse del lugar, sintió que jalaban su brazo para detenerlo.

-¡NO TE VUELVAS A IR!- dijo

Cloud se sorprendió por aquella reacción, sus ojos se mantuvieron muy abiertos mirando fijamente a esa persona, después dejo salir una sonrisa en su rostro comprendiendo porque aquella persona había reaccionado así.

-Denzel…- dijo el joven de cabellos rubios al tocar el cabello del pequeño chico que se encontraba asustado.

-Por favor…no quiero que nos vuelvas a dejar…-

-Tranquilo, no me volveré a ir, solo perdí el sueño y me gustaría bajar a tomar algo caliente.

Denzel soltó lentamente el brazo de Cloud, lo miró preocupado y dio un leve suspiro.

-¿Lo prometes? ¿ No me estas mintiendo verdad?-

Cloud negó con la cabeza y volvió a recostar a Denzel en la cama, el chico se dormía con él por el miedo de despertar y recibir la noticia que Cloud se había marchado nuevamente, Cloud lo cubrió con la cobija, no iba a volver a dejar a sus amigos, no iba a volver a ser egoísta como sí él solamente hubiera perdido a Zack y Aerith, también habían sido amigos de Tifa y él había tomado la decisión de marcharse dejándola atrás y a Denzel, el niño que habían adoptado juntos.

-Te lo prometo, como se lo prometí a Tifa y Marlene, no temas, solo fue una mala decisión lo de aquella vez…comprendí que no estoy solo y a raíz de ello no debo de tomar decisiones egoístas- dijo Cloud y observo a Denzel más calmado.

-¿Hoy será el día? ¿Verdad?-

Cloud no entendió la pregunta de Denzel, hizo un pequeño gesto de confusión, no sabía a qué él se refería.

-En declararte a Tifa-

El joven de cabellos rubio miró a Denzel de una forma sorprendida, no sabía que responder ante eso, él no podía negar que siempre sintió un gran amor hacia Tifa desde niños, aquella vieja promesa que él le había hecho, nuevamente le llegaron pequeñas regresiones de su infancia con Tifa, ella había sido el verdadero motivo por el cual él se había hecho soldado pero luego llego Aerith y no pudo negar que se sintió confundido, Tifa siempre la ha visto hermosa y fuerte, admitió por dentro que hace unos años sintió muchos deseos al ver a Tifa con ese atuendo azul que resaltaba su figura y no dejaba nada a la imaginación y a la vez un manojo de celos al ver que tal vez aquel sujeto la escogería para su cita, aunque no resulto ser así y lo termino escogiendo a él…que vergonzoso …con vestido de mujer y trenzas…

-¡CLOUD!- dijo el niño castaño al percatarse que Cloud se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

Cloud regresó en sí y volvió a pensar en la pregunta de Denzel, observaba que el niño lo miraba fijamente aún.

-No lo sé…no creo que Tifa ..cometí muchos errores durante este tiempo, no creo que Tifa piense en …en esto para algo más, si en algún momento ella sintió algo por mi…tal vez eso termino y me vea incluso como un hermano, después de todo nos conocemos desde la infancia y en el tiempo de Aerith….pasaron muchas cosas…- dijo Cloud de manera decepcionada.

Denzel solo negó con la cabeza y abrazo la almohada.

-Marlene y yo pensamos que ustedes dos solo están esperando que alguien de el primer paso y Cloud… tienes que observar mejor a Tifa- finalizo Denzel y cerro sus ojos, ahora con la tranquilidad de que Cloud cumpliría su promesa.

Cloud se quedó pensando en las últimas palabras del niño, observo la foto donde estaba él con Tifa, Denzel y Marlene, ella y los niños se veían felices, él no, aquella vez que Barret tomo la foto, aún cargaba con ese sentimiento de culpa e impedía que fuera feliz, aun así, Tifa había enmarcado la foto, lo consideraba especial sin importarle la cara de aguafiestas que él tenía ahí.

 _ **Tifa….**_

Después de ver la foto, medito lo de Denzel y si realmente el niño tenía razón…tal vez él había sido muy ciego y tonto estos últimos días, abrió la puerta de la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina y tomar una taza de chocolate caliente, sin hacer mucho ruido bajo las escaleras, el lugar estaba muy limpio, después de vencer a Sephiroth nuevamente, sus amigos y él habían hecho una pequeña celebración en el "7th Heaven" incluso tuvo una buena charla con Tifa aquella vez y acepto nuevamente su trabajo de repartidor, ahora que podía tener una vida tranquila… realmente ¿había sido ciego o tonto? …

Entro a la cocina pero de repente dejo de caminar al ver que no se encontraba solo, ahí estaba ella, haciendo café, su cabello estaba despeinado y tenía puesta una blusa blanca de tirantes delgados que ligeramente mostraba una pequeña transparencia de sus pechos y un pequeño short rosa, ella levanto la mirada y lo observo.

-¿Cloud?- dijo la joven, sonrojándose poco a poco, mantenía la taza de café en las manos.

El joven se sonrojo también, no quería mostrarse nervioso y mucho menos pervertido luego dirigió su mirada para él y recordó que no traía playera pero decidió comportarse normal o al menos intentar.

-Tifa…- dijo de manera tonta

La joven dejo salir una risa y saco otra taza de la alacena, la lleno de café y se la ofreció a Cloud.

-Supongo…. que bajaste porque tampoco pudiste volver a dormir ¿ Denzel se mueve mucho? ¿ Realmente no te molesta dormir a su lado? Aún creo que tu cuerpo no se ha recuperado totalmente de sus heridas por la última batalla, deberías descansar más cómodo, tu hombro aún no sana bien- dijo Tifa dedicándole una sonrisa.

Cloud se acercó y se sentó en la barra, tomo la taza, miró a Tifa, también sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-No, descuida, no fue Denzel, al contrario, yo soy el que posiblemente no deja descansar a Denzel, creo que me muevo mucho por las noches y no te preocupes, mi hombro no me duele-

-Me alegro, puedo entender porque quiere dormir a tu lado... quiero decir… Denzel sufrió mucho cuando te marchaste…pero...que bueno que estas de regreso, todos estamos felices por ello- dijo Tifa y después dio un pequeño sorbo al café, Cloud hizo lo mismo, aún pensaba en lo que Denzel le había dicho, Tifa se veía muy hermosa. Se mantuvieron en silencio un momento, miró hacia un espejo que se encontraba por las mesas y los dos se reflejaban, ante esa imagen parecían un matrimonio, tomando el café por las mañanas, hace años que no había sentido tanta paz en su vida y esa mañana estaba siendo perfecta, sin tomar en cuenta lo de la pesadilla, estaba siendo perfecta.

-Creo que deberíamos…- dijo Cloud, dejando sutilmente la taza en la barra y miro a Tifa, ella se encontraba atentamente escuchándolo, sostenía la taza con ambas manos, tenía tantas ganas de confesarle en ese momento, de hecho, lo iba a decir pero por extraña razón tenía miedo de tener una respuesta negativa.

-Creo que deberíamos llevar a Marlene y a Denzel a un picnic- cambió de opinión- merecen distraerse, hacer que comiencen a pensar que todo estará bien a partir de ahora-

– ¡ Me parece una idea excelente! ¡ Les encantara! , si deberíamos – dijo Tifa sonriendo.

La joven se emocionó mucho por la propuesta de él, miro los ojos del rubio, sus ojos eran azul verdoso hermosos, a veces se podían notar muy azules como el zafiro y a veces verde laguna, se humedeció levemente los labios, Cloud miro a Tifa a los ojos, le encantaban aquellos ojos cafés rojizos, por extraña razón ambos sintieron la necesidad de mirarse, el joven lentamente se acercó a ella pero los interrumpió una risita que provenía de las escaleras, ambos miraron hacía allá y sorprendieron a Marlene y Denzel espiándolos, Cloud y Tifa les sonrieron. La joven pelinegra bajo el rostro, acomodándose el cabello detrás de su oreja y dejo las tazas en el lava vajillas.

-Es muy temprano para que estén despiertos, Barret va a matarnos si no te hacemos descansar bien Marlene- dijo Cloud sonrojado, se levantó de la barra

-¿Qué iban a hacer?- pregunto la niña de manera burlona

-Solo estábamos tomando café, vamos…. los llevare nuevamente a la cama- insistió Cloud, estaba nervioso, él iba a besar a Tifa, Denzel también se encontraba riendo.

-Supongo que ya saben lo del picnic- intervino Tifa con la ceja levantada

-Si ¿puedo conducir la moto esta vez? – pregunto Denzel, mientras Cloud les hacía señales de que subieran a sus habitaciones.

-Ajam….- dijo Cloud y los llevo arriba.

Tifa rio levemente y escucho que tocaban el timbre, se le había hecho extraño, puesto que aún era muy temprano y el "7th Heaven" no era su hora para abrir e incluso hoy no abriría ya que se irían de picnic, sin embargo, decidió abrir la puerta para ver quién podría ser.

-No estamos abiertos aún pero ¿Qué se le ofrece? – dijo

Abrió la puerta, había algunas pocas personas ya transitando las calles pero frente a su negocio, no había nadie, bajo el rostro y se encontró con una canasta llena de flores, inevitablemente eso la hizo recordar a su amiga Aerith, miro hacia ambos lados y no había nadie observándola, agarro la canasta y encontró una pequeña nota dentro de esas flores rosas y rojas.

 _ **Eres muy hermosa….**_

 _ **Desde aquella batalla…yo te he observado..**_

 _ **Quiero conocerte…**_

Después de leerla, miro nuevamente hacia el exterior pero no encontró a nadie quien la estuviera observando, entro con la canasta en las manos, la dejo en una de las mesas, sin darle importancia, abrió el refrigerador para ver que podía preparar para el picnic, ese momento iba a ser importante, quería pasar un buen rato con Cloud y los niños, quería tener una linda oportunidad con Cloud para aclararle muchas cosas, confesarle sus sentimientos.

… _ **..**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo y sobre todo gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo, sobre la pesadilla de Cloud me base en los videos de " Dead Fantasy", espero que sea de su agrado y pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo…**_


	2. Chapter 2 ABEJAS

**CAPITULO 2- ABEJAS**

Cloud disfrutaba la dulce brisa que soplaba sobre su rostro, se sentía muy tranquilo y feliz, tenía a Tifa a su lado con una sonrisa, podía verse que ella también estaba disfrutando el momento, se veía hermosa como su larga cabellera negra se movía hacia atrás con el viento, comía una pequeña manzana roja que llevaba guardando en su delantal negro, tenía puesta su conocida ropa negra, solo que esta vez, había dejado su blusa negra con el cierre abierto, dejando ver su blusa blanca, los movimientos del viento en sus cabellos hacían que se pudiera relucir levemente la cicatriz en el pecho que Sephiroth le había hecho hace años atrás, por otro lado, él también llevaba puesta la ropa con la que había peleado con Kadaj y sus lentes para evitar que sus mechones le estorbaran la visión mientras manejaba, Barret le había prestado un Jeep con la finalidad de no subir a Marlene a la moto, no le resultaba seguro para ella, posiblemente en ocasiones de peligro pero ahora que las cosas se podían ver tranquilas, no había necesidad que lo hiciera,

Tifa le había hecho la propuesta que él se quedará un tiempo en Midgar para compartir los momentos juntos con Marlene pero Barret declino la oferta, jamás viviría ahí, lo odiaba, en cambio, su hija amaba a Tifa y se divertía con Denzel, no iba a arruinar la infancia de Marlene por su pasado turbulento, así que continuo buscando petróleo.

Tifa volteo su mirada para observar a Cloud, podía ver que él por fin había cambiado, el peso que llevaba en sus hombros ya no lo tenía, eso la hizo recordar sus momentos de infancia, Cloud y ella habían tenido una infancia difícil, no se les permitía estar juntos por consecuencia de un accidente que ellos habían tenido en las montañas cerca del Monte Nibel, un viejo puente movedizo de madera, había provocado que ellos cayeran al precipicio, él recibió leves heridas en su cuerpo, sin embargo, ella quedo en coma una semana, el joven había caído porque la trataba de salvar pero su padre no lo había visto de ese modo, así que opto por culpar a Cloud por todo...

-Tú no tenías que cargar con toda la culpa de mis acciones…- murmuró Tifa, había pensado en voz alta.

Cloud la había escuchado pero se quedó en silencio.

-No tenías nada que hacer ahí, aquella vez en las montañas…pero apareciste… mis amigos no me ayudaron.…fuiste tú…el que corrió para tratar de salvarme y por esa valiente acción…tuviste que soportar el odio de mi padre..- seguía murmurando – No fue un buen trato..para un héroe..-

Cloud la miro de reojo, recordó la promesa que le había hecho a la joven, de que siempre aparecería para protegerla, ellos dos nacieron y crecieron en Nibelheim, Tifa era muy divertida y tenía muchos amigos, los cuales, odiaban a Cloud.

 _ **Sí…esa promesa, fue el inicio de muchos cambios en mi vida…Zack…Aerith..**_

-Aun mantengo en mente esa promesa…- dijo Cloud

Tifa sonrío y se mantuvo viéndolo, le gustaba como los mechones rubios de sus cabellos se movían por el viento.

Llegaron a un lago que lo rodeaba unas hermosas flores blancas y amarillas, era perfecto, había mariposas y Denzel con Marlene bajaron inmediatamente del vehículo para correr directo al lago, Tifa sostuvo la canasta donde llevaba la comida e hizo lo mismo, Cloud admiro esa escena, estaba teniendo una bonita visión, una esposa divirtiéndose con sus dos hijos, teóricamente, Denzel es hijo de ambos, lo adoptaron y Marlene la amaba como una hija, solo faltaba hacer realidad esa visión.

 _ **Esposa…**_

Se quitó los lentes y corrió para alcanzarlos, los dos niños se aventaron al agua con todo y ropa.

-¡No traje otra muda de ropa, así que tendrán que esperar a secarse! – gritó Tifa sin quitar su sonrisa del rostro, prosiguió en extender el mantel de picnic y se sentó para acomodar los alimentos, Cloud se sentó a su lado, también le sonrió a los niños, ayudo a Tifa a colocar las cosas.

-Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido ¿No crees? Honestamente tiene años que no me sentía tan libre y tranquilo, además es bueno para Denzel..- dijo Cloud mientras observaba un emparedado decorado, tenía la forma de un Moogle, Tifa pudo notar que a él le había llamado la atención.

-Ese…es especialmente para ti, lo hice…mientras tomabas un baño, - respondió Tifa sonrojada – pensé que sería un bonito detalle, ahora…que…tengo algo de tiempo para hacer este tipo de cosas…-

Cloud al escuchar eso, también se sonrojo, a pesar que ellos dos tenían muchos años de conocerse, esta vez estaba siendo diferente, parecían adolescentes e inexpertos, por extraña razón, se sentía nervioso, su corazón estaba latiendo con rapidez, arranco una flor amarilla, torpemente la coloco detrás de la oreja de Tifa, mientras que ella, miró hacia otro lado sonriendo, Cloud hizo lo mismo, miró hacia otra dirección.

-Me encanta …..no sabía que tenías tanto talento en la comida….es difícil comer algo tan bonito….- dijo

Denzel y Marlene los miraban, mientras estaban nadando.

-¿Crees que ahora si se animen los dos? – pregunto la niña castaña

-Deberían, no puedo creer que no se den cuenta, se hacen los tontos- respondió Denzel, - apuesto a que van a preferir nadar…-

-OH NOOO, ellos no trajeron otra ropa, son adultos, ellos no pueden meterse al agua- dijo Marlene sonrojada

-Sí, pueden…-

Ambos se quedaron viendo y comenzaron a reír.

Tifa cerro los ojos y recargo su cabeza en la hombrera de Cloud, este recargo su cabeza en la de ella, definitivamente este va a ser el día, todo se estaba dando muy bien, el cabello de Tifa, olía a caramelo de menta, le gustaba mucho ese aroma, miro el dedo de ella, tenía puesto el anillo de Fenrir, el mismo lobo de su hombrera, pensó en que debería cambiarlo por un anillo especial, uno que le entregaría él con una propuesta, debería ser diferente al resto de anillos comunes quizá en vez de diamantes, uno con una materia preciosa, brillante.

-Tifa….- el joven murmuró

La pelinegra abrió lentamente los ojos, había soñado con un momento así.

-¿Si?...-

-Me gusta mucho este momento…no es como otros momentos de los que yo he vivido...cuando éramos niños, había tantas cosas que yo quería decirte…pero por idiota no lo hice…al hacerme soldado…sabes que tú fuiste mi motivación…quería sorprenderte… quería hacer todo bien, sentía que era invencible, que todo lo tenía bajo control….pero …cuando… pasaron las cosas…hubo mucho cambio en mi-

Tifa escuchaba atentamente.

Cloud comenzó a pensar en Zack y en la muerte de Aerith, a pesar que parte de su consciencia estaba limpia, le costaba trabajo no sentir tristeza, aún sentía que él era el culpable de la muerte de Aerith por meterla en su vida, recordó las palabras de Sephiroth, sobre que le quitaría todo lo que le importa….

-Tenía miedo…de perderlos…me importas mucho….Tifa yo nunca quise lastimarte…odio …me odio en pensar que llegue a hacerlo….porque hay algo que dentro de mí ..no cambio…-

La joven se reincorporo para verlo a los ojos, podía ver que estaba siendo sincero, ella lo amaba pero no sabía cómo confesárselo…

 _ **No lo ocultes más…él debería saberlo…**_

-Lo que no ha cambiado dentro de mi…es –

Cloud no termino la frase por un objeto que lo interrumpió, alguien o algo había lanzado un panal de abejas grandes sobre ellos, Tifa comenzó a gritar, él la jalo hacia él, se levantaron rápidamente, las abejas los estaban picando, Cloud la ayudo a salir de la horda de las abejas, saltaron inmediatamente al lago.

Denzel y Marlene, no habían notado lo sucedido sobre las abejas, estaban distraídos jugando sumergidos en el agua, cuando se asomaron a tomar aire, notaron que los dos jóvenes se habían lanzado al agua.

-Lo vez…- finalizó Denzel dirigiéndose a Marlene.

 _ **Aquí finaliza este capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado, gracias Aerith por tus comentarios, Lyderning gracias por tus comentarios, por tomarse el tiempo en leer mi fanfic, eso me da mucha alegría, subiré el tercer capítulo pronto.**_


	3. Chapter 3 UNA MALA VISITA

_**Gracias nuevamente Aerith por leer mi fanfic, me alegro que te haya gustado, espero no decepcionarte, Noctis, me da alegría saber que has conocido uno de mis fanfics y que te haya gustado, espero que este te guste también y no decepcionarte…Gracias por tomarse el tiempo el leerlo.**_

 _ **Continuo. .**_

Capítulo 3 UNA MALA VISITA.

-¡MALDICIÓN, SU ROSTRO PARECE UNA UVA O TAL VEZ BURBUJAS DE CERVEZA!- exclamo Yuffie, mientras que bajaba las escaleras, a la joven ninja la habían encontrado en el camino de regreso.

A Cloud no le pareció gracioso el comentario, la miró seriamente, estaba preocupado por Tifa, después de lo sucedido, tuvieron que regresar inmediatamente, Tifa mantuvo el rostro oculto, solo podía verse que ella aguantaba el dolor, hacia unos pequeños ruidos, a él, solo le picaron el brazo.

-Vamos, lo siento, no me mires así, solo digo que no deben preocuparse, las picaduras de abejas suelen pasar rápido, ella está durmiendo en este momento, cuando despierte, se sentirá mejor- dijo la joven de cabello corto, mantenía su rostro infantil sonriendo.

-El que lanzo ese panal debió pensar que Tifa pudo ser alérgica a las abejas.- respondió Cloud de manera seria, la situación lo había molestado bastante, se sentó cerca de la barra, le dolía el brazo pero no le importaba.

Yuffie cambió su rostro por uno de arrepentimiento, no había querido ser grosera con sus amigos, solo que no le gustaban los ambientes serios, miro alrededor del bar, encontró la canasta de las flores de esta mañana.

-Que bonitas flores, ¿se las regalaste a ella? – preguntó

-¿Uh? – Cloud volteo la mirada para ver lo que Yuffie se refería, no había notado la existencia de aquella canasta, negó con la cabeza – no, tal vez las compro- respondió

La joven se acercó a ellas y saco la pequeña nota, hizo un ruido de emoción con la voz, Cloud alzó la ceja por la reacción de ella, Yuffie se comenzó a reír mientras leía la nota.

-No, definitivamente no las compro, creo que nuestra Tifa tiene un admirador secreto, ¡QUE ROMANTICO!-

Por extraña razón Cloud sintió que debería de verla, así que se levantó y se acercó a la joven, esta le entrego la nota, la leyó mentalmente, se quedó en silencio mientras la tenía en las manos.

-¿Quién crees que sea?...apuesto que fue Barret, Marlene pasa mucho tiempo aquí con Tifa, creo que la quiere como mamá de su hija- dijo una Yuffie emocionada.

El rubio aún veía la nota, sus ojos se pusieron tristes, tal vez se había tardado mucho en confesarle las cosas a Tifa, era obvio que una mujer como ella, tendría pretendientes, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos, Yuffie se dio cuenta de su reacción.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó

 _ **No es nada…no es nada, no significa nada…**_

-Sí, solo son unas flores- mintió – yo también hoy le regale una flor…-

Yuffie nuevamente abrió la boca pero se la cubrió con ambas manos para evitar reírse, la idea romántica de la flor de Cloud, termino siendo un desastre, no quería burlarse pero la idea no dejaba de ser graciosa para ella.

-Cierto….la flor que provoco a las abejas que le picaran el rostro- dijo

El ex soldado al escuchar eso, la miró extrañado, la risita de la joven estaba siendo molesta, iba a preguntarle algo pero el timbre del lugar lo interrumpió, decidió ir hacia la puerta para ver de quien se trataba, Yuffie lo siguió.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un joven como de su edad con cabellos grises obscuros, ojos cafés claros y su ropa negra era elegante, parecía un traje de Shinra, Cloud se mantuvo de pie en la entrada, lo miró de pies a cabeza.

-Hola, mi buen amigo, mi nombre es Yeth – dijo el joven con una extensa sonrisa.

-Hola…- respondió Cloud seriamente.

-Me preguntaba si la joven que vive aquí, recibió mis flores y me gustaría saber su opinión, tal vez… yo me podría presentar con ella –

 _ **Él…es..**_

-Eso no será posible, está enferma y necesita descansar, no creo que las visitas inesperadas sean lo más apropiado en este momento-

Yeth no esperaba que lo recibiera un hombre, así que decidió provocarlo.

-¿Eres su….amigo?...¿novio?...tal vez…¿esposo?- preguntó tras escuchar al rubio.

Cloud bajo la mirada, no sabía porque le estaba costando trabajo responder esas preguntas, además sentía que no tenía por qué darle explicaciones a ese sujeto.

-Entonces…amigo…¿verdad?- Yeth respondió por él.

Cloud alzó la mirada para verlo a los ojos, no lo conocía y ya podía sentir que no le agradaba.

-Que buena oportunidad que la joven se haya enfermado…yo sé de medicina, tal vez….yo pueda ayudarla, AMIGO-

Yuffie se encontraba observando al extraño detrás de Cloud,

-¿Sabes de piquetes de abeja?- pregunto la joven.

Yeth dio una leve sonrisa y la miro

-¡Claro!, soy un experto en insectos, sé todo sobre ellos, tal vez…es mejor que vea de qué se trata-

El joven de cabellos grises, intento entrar hacia a un lado de Cloud , pero este se puso frente a él para impedírselo, el rostro del rubio cambio a uno más serio.

-Dije que no es buen momento para visitas- intervino Cloud, la actitud de aquel sujeto lo estaba molestando, no iba a permitir la entrada a un desconocido y menos dejar que se acercara a Tifa, el joven de cabellos grises, cambio su semblante, borrando aquella sonrisa, miro al ex soldado, se percató de su molestia, dio un leve respiro y se apartó de Cloud.

-No te preocupes amigo….tu zona no corre peligro, estoy interesado en ser más que un amigo para ella- finalizo Yeth al retirarse.

Cloud no pudo tolerar tal comentario, sintió las ganas de golpear a Yeth pero Yuffie lo sujeto del brazo, además su visión estaba poniéndose borrosa y sentía las piernas débiles.

-¿Cloud?..- pregunto Yuffie al notar el cuerpo tambaleante del joven que estaba a punto de caer de rodillas, la joven ninja lo sujeto con fuerza por las caderas, parecía como si el ex soldado se hubiera ingerido todo el alcohol del "7th heaven".

-¡Hey!...¿acaso…tú? …aguanta tonto- Yuffie miraba a Cloud, estaba pálido y muy mareado, cerró la puerta de la entrada con una patada, sujetaba a su amigo hasta llevarlo a un asiento, ahí le quito la manga negra que llevaba debajo de la hombrera, aquella manga era un regalo, Marlene le había hecho una nueva, pudo observar que su brazo izquierdo estaba de un color rojizo claro, se acercó para observarlo mejor, pudo ver que aún mantenía los aguijones insertados en el.

-¡¿PORQUE TE QUITASTE LA RIBBON?! ¡TONTO! ¡TONTO!- grito Yuffie al ver que él no tenía puesto su listón rojo en el brazo, se había percatado que Tifa tampoco la tenía puesta pero no se imaginó que Cloud también estaba siendo descuidado.

Cloud recargo su rostro y brazo derecho sobre la mesa, le estaba dando mucho sueño, Yuffie suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

-Debí traer pociones conmigo…,- murmuró Yuffie mientras quitaba los aguijones con unas pinzas que había utilizado con Tifa.

-¡ESTUPIDO, ESTUPIDO, ESTUPIDO!- repetía Yeth molesto, apretaba sus puños mientras caminaba hacia un callejón, ahí una niña de dos coletas que sujetaba un Moogle de peluche, se preocupó, se acercó para ver si el joven se encontraba bien.

-¿Estas enfermo?- pregunto la niña inocentemente.

Yeth miró a la niña y después observo al Moogle, al verlo sus ojos cambiaron de color café a rojo.

-¿Lo estás?- la niña insistió

El joven le arrebato el peluche y lo empezó a romper.

-¡ODIO ESTE MUÑECO! ¡ESTUPIDO, ESTUPIDO!-

La niña grito al ver eso y salió corriendo, Yeth tiro los restos y siguió caminando, comenzó a pensar en ideas perversas, sonrió.

-No será fácil..pero vale la pena intentarlo- dijo para él mismo.

 _ **Aquí finaliza este capítulo, espero que les agrade y gracias por tomarse el tiempo en leerlo, pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo.**_


	4. Chapter 4 YO SIEMPRE TE SOSTENDRE

_**Aerith, Noctis, gracias por seguir mi fanfic y por sus comentarios, espero que les siga gustando y no decepcionarlos, gracias nuevamente por escribir.**_

 _ **Continúo…**_

 _ **CAPITULO 4 YO SIEMPRE TE SOSTENDRE**_

 _ **Confía en mi ….**_

 _ **No…no estoy listo…no quiero dejarte ir…**_

 _ **Confía en mi…**_

 _ **¡NO PUEDO ALCANZARTE! Mi mano…no puede tocarte.**_

Nuevamente aquella visión de Tifa cayendo, Cloud cayó de rodillas sobre la orilla del precipicio, esta vez apareció en los aires, una pluma de color negro, la sujeto con su mano, empezó a acariciarla con sus dedos, sentía una tristeza inmensa dentro de él, tenía ganas de llorar, el dolor era terrible, no podía aguantarlo.

 _ **Cloud…**_

Escucho la voz de aquella mujer castaña de vestido rosa detrás suyo, nuevamente ahí estaba ella, tan llena de vida pero esta vez, sintió frio y de repente vino el dolor en su cuerpo, se sorprendió al sentir como la carne y piel de su pecho se desprendían, escupió sangre, bajo la mirada lentamente, observando el filo de tan conocida Masamune cubierta de aquel liquido rojo, soltó la pluma de sus dedos, débilmente toco el filo de la espada para sacarla de su cuerpo.

 _ **Cloud….**_

Otra vez escucho su nombre pero no era la voz de Aerith, sino la de Sephiroth que estaba detrás suyo, quería voltear para enfrentarlo pero Sephiroth clavo más a Masamune para impedírselo, Cloud soltó un quejido.

-Recuerda que siempre estaré en tu vida…para arrebatarte todo lo que te importa…solo es cuestión de tiempo Cloud - dijo el hombre de cabellos largos platinados, en su espalda portaba una impresionante ala de pluma negra extendida

Clavo un poco más…

-Siente…..siente el dolor que sintió ella… disfrútalo…porque la próxima vez que nos encontremos, me llevaré las cabezas de tus seres queridos…-

-¡NO!- gritó Cloud , al mismo tiempo que se sacaba de manera brusca, la espada de su cuerpo, se mantuvo en el suelo sangrando, observando a su enemigo, este le sonrió y desapareció dentro de un campo de plumas negras, intento levantarse pero había perdido mucha sangre, este era el fin, su destino estaba escrito.

 _ **Cloud…Cloud….**_

Escuchaba la voz de Marlene en su cabeza.

 _ **Cloud..despierta..**_

Sintió como unas pequeñas manos delicadas acariciaban su brazo izquierdo, abrió lentamente los ojos, se dirigieron hacia el rostro preocupado de Marlene, lo estaba viendo, su cuerpo se sentía cortado, parpadeo dos veces, cuando su mente capto que había tenido una pesadilla, se reincorporo rápidamente, Yuffie lo había dejado ahí, recostado con medio cuerpo en la barra del bar, observo nuevamente a Marlene acariciando su brazo, esta vez tenía amarrada su Ribbon roja.

-Hermana Yuffie dijo que te la pusiera ¿Te encuentras mejor? Tifa y tú se quedaron dormidos toda la tarde.

-Tifa…- murmuró

Cloud se levantó de la silla para ir a ver el estado de la joven pelinegra pero Marlene lo detuvo con un abrazo fuerte.

-Tenía miedo, por un momento pensé que aún tenías la Geostigma, hasta que Yuffie me dijo que se trató de un veneno de abeja-

Cloud abrazo a la niña, después de unos segundos delicadamente la aparto, sujetándole los hombros, la miro a los ojos y le sonrió tiernamente.

-No te preocupes, lamento que hayas tenido que ver esto, solo fue un accidente….- dijo el joven

-No es cierto, no tienes por qué mentirme, Yuffie nos dijo que alguien lo hizo, pobre Tifa..- Marlene bajo el rostro- está muy triste…no quiere que hoy la veas así, dice que su rostro no está en buen estado-

Cloud recordó el momento de Yeth, pensó en lo que había dicho acerca de los insectos, no tenía duda que él había sido el causante de este desastre pero al mismo tiempo, sintió unas ganas enormes de ir a ver a Tifa, quería abrazarla, demostrarle que no le importaba su apariencia, la amaba mucho y quería hacerle saber eso.

-¿Ya …despertó?- se limitó solo a preguntar.

-Sí, esta con Denzel, nosotros le dijimos que su rostro ya no está hinchado como en la mañana, incluso ya no se nota pero supongo que aún siente pena que la veas así…-

Cloud acaricio el cabello de Marlene, sujeto su mano y subieron las escaleras, el cuarto de Tifa se encontraba cerrado, acerco su rostro en la puerta.

-Tifa…- dijo sutilmente esperando una respuesta.

Marlene se sentó en el piso, decidió no hablar para no interrumpir al joven rubio que se podía ver preocupado por Tifa.

La pelinegra escuchó la voz de Cloud al otro lado de la puerta, se encontraba en la cama, sujetando su cobija blanca, Denzel miró a Tifa, agarro la mano de la joven y la apretó suavemente.

-Deberías contestar…- murmuró

Con otra mano, Tifa se tocó el rostro, corrió sus dedos por las mejillas y frente, ya no sentía ninguna bola, el contorno de sus ojos se encontraban intactos, sabía que la hinchazón había desaparecido, pero por extraña razón se sentía fea, no quería que Cloud la viera así.

-Tifa..ya no se nota…no te preocupes - dijo Denzel.

Tifa miro al niño, soltó su mano delicadamente y salió de la cama, camino hacia la puerta y acerco su rostro, podía escuchar la respiración de Cloud.

-Cloud…- contestó

El joven sintió un salto en su corazón al escuchar su voz, podía sentirla cerca de él, también escuchaba su respiración.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? ..estoy preocupado por ti…solo dime que estas bien…-

Tifa bajo la mirada, escuchaba la voz de Cloud preocupada, sin retirar el rostro, coloco una mano en la puerta.

-Estoy bien…-

Cloud había notado tristeza en su voz, se sentía culpable porque el día de picnic no resulto como esperaban, su primera salida en años y la flor que le había colocado en el oído, había sido la mayor causa del ataque de abejas en su rostro.

-Lamento que las cosas no resultaran como esperábamos….lo siento por lo de la flor…debí…no debí proponer nada-

El joven coloco una mano en la puerta igualmente como ella.

-No es tu culpa…sino la del bromista…yo solo lamento…no haber cuidado aquella hermosa flor..me hubiera gustado traerla conmigo…-

Cloud cerró los ojos al escuchar eso, decidió no mencionar sobre el encuentro de Yeth, no era el momento oportuno.

-Debí protegerte mejor…-

Tifa recordó el momento que cayeron al agua, los brazos de Cloud la sujetaban con fuerza, pensó en lo agradable que había sido caer dentro del lago azul, había abierto un poco los ojos, pudo visualizar borrosamente el rostro de Cloud muy junto al suyo, como si fueran a ..besarse dentro del agua, recordó que había decidido dejarse llevar, esperaba el beso de su protector pero lo que había llegado era el dolor en su rostro, estaba convencida que el asunto de las abejas había sido causado por alguien que los estaba observando, escucho nuevamente la respiración del joven.

-Lo hiciste…siempre lo has hecho…siempre me has sostenido Cloud….- dijo Tifa al momento de poner lentamente la mano en la manija de la puerta, no podía aguantar más, Cloud se escuchaba triste y se culpaba, no podía permitir que Cloud cargara con otra culpa ajena.

-Y sabes que siempre lo haré…- finalizo el joven.

Mantuvo su rostro en la puerta, hasta que escucho el sonido de la manija moverse, aparto su rostro, se quedó inmóvil, observo que la puerta se abría lentamente hasta dejar ver a Tifa completamente, esta se encontraba mirando hacia abajo, su rostro estaba bien, solo tenía dos leves manchas rosadas en sus mejillas que a Cloud le resulto atractivo, le dio un toque tierno, era como si ella estuviera ruborizada.

-No está nada mal…-

Tifa alzó la mirada para verlo.

-¿Cómo dices?..- preguntó

-Estas muy hermosa…- dijo Cloud sin pensar, solo dejo salir el comentario.

La joven realmente se ruborizo.

 _ **Es el momento…**_

Cloud escucho una voz femenina conocida en su mente, Aerith, era como si ella lo estuviera apoyando para dar el siguiente paso con Tifa, sin dudarlo, sin decir nada, la abrazo, cerró los ojos perdiéndose en el aroma del cabello de Tifa.

La joven se sorprendió por aquella reacción de Cloud, su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez, lentamente respondió el abrazo de la misma manera, Marlene y Denzel se vieron, abrieron la boca de la emoción, sin hacer mucho ruido, se bajaron de las escaleras para dejar solos a Cloud y Tifa.

Tifa se aferró al cuerpo de Cloud, olía muy bien, no quería soltarlo, hace mucho tiempo que esperaba por un momento así,

 _ **Aquí finaliza el capítulo 4 ,espero que haya sido de su agrado, n n, pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo.**_


	5. Chapter 5 ENTROMETIDA

_**Aerith: Gracias por seguir mi fic, me da mucho gusto que este siendo de tu agrado y que no te ande decepcionando, espero que siga así, saludos ¡! n n**_

 _ **Continuo..**_

 _ **CAPITULO 5 - ENTROMETIDA**_

El momento estaba siendo perfecto, se escuchaba una suave brisa por la ventana del cuarto, el ambiente daba una obscuridad tenue, Tifa mientras abrazaba a Cloud, deslizo ambas manos lentamente hacia la cintura de él, este se aferró a ella, podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, empezó a retroceder lentamente la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, la veía de manera tierna, realmente la veía hermosa, comenzó a pensar en cómo había sido tan egoísta anteriormente con ella, dejándola sola y hasta a veces ignorándola , bajo la mirada para ver sus labios , quería besarlos e incluso morderlos sutilmente, se percató que la joven se los humedeció, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de sus pensamientos, ¿acaso era una invitación a hacerlo? Pensó, quería confesarle muchas cosas, pero prefirió demostrarlo con un beso apasionado, hace años atrás, moría por hacerlo y ahora, era el momento, cerró los ojos y Tifa hizo lo mismo, esperaba que Cloud la besara, pero no sucedió, al lado donde se encontraban, se escuchó el fuerte ruido de una puerta azotándose, Cloud y Tifa se soltaron, miraron a Yuffie, la cual había salido de una habitación, en su rostro mostraba una sonrisa y sostenía una bolsa de papitas.

-¡DESPERTARON!- dijo alegremente.

El rostro de decepción de Cloud, no pudo pasar desapercibido, miraba a la joven ninja, como si fuera a gritarle, inhalo aire para calmarse, Tifa bajo el rostro, con esta habían sido tres interrupciones en el mismo día, inmediatamente lo alzo para cerrar los ojos ojos y sonreír.

-Sí…pero…¿Cómo que despertamos?- Tifa pregunto extrañada, solo sabía que ella había dormido toda la tarde, miró a Cloud.

-No pasó nada tranquila, solo un pequeño descuido que tuve por no quitarme los aguijones- respondió

Yuffie dejo salir una risita y se acercó a ellos.

-Tifa, debiste de verlo, ocurrió algo esta tarde, tenemos que contarte, sucedió antes que Cloud cayera como un cliente ebrio-

Cloud sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo, él no había querido mencionarle a Yeth en ese momento, si, le había molestado su actitud de querer entrar y verla a la fuerza, él no era un buen hombre para Tifa, seguramente tenía otras intenciones, estaba seguro que no se trataba de celos, ese fue el sentimiento que tuvo al ver las flores pero la otra situación ya no se trataba de eso, sino de protección.

Tifa se percató del brazo de Cloud, tenía un ligero toque rosa en una parte, él también había recibido algunos picotazos por protegerla, puso una mano sobre su pecho, sentía que su corazón iba a salir de él.

 _ **Cloud…no has cambiado….**_

Se acercó a él y le ajusto la Ribbon de su brazo, el ex soldado la miró y olvidándose un momento de Yuffie, sonrió levemente.

-Marlene notara que no es su moño...digamos que es suyo- dijo Cloud al mirar a Tifa, nuevamente muy cerca de él.

Yuffie hizo un gesto con la voz como si estuviera aburrida y los separo, los agarro de las manos.

-Vamos por algo de comer, hace tiempo que no hacemos algo divertido, creo que la última vez fue en la feria, además tenemos que contártelo – dijo Yuffie mientras los jalaba hacia las escaleras.

-¡Pero!...no tengo nada…- dijo Tifa

-No te preocupes, Cloud invita- insistió.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Además te comiste las papas de Denzel!– dijo Cloud, tras la respuesta de la chica de cabello corto, estaba siendo muy molesta, le dificultaba más las cosas.

Bajaron donde se encontraban Denzel y Marlene, el chico se pegó en la frente con una mano, sabía que Yuffie había arruinado el momento de Cloud.

-Niños salgan, Cloud nos va a invitar a cenar- les dijo Yuffie, empujo a Cloud y Tifa hacia la puerta, los rostros de Denzel y Marlene cambiaron, sonrieron, se apresuraron hacia la puerta.

-¡Genial! ¡Pido hamburguesa! – grito Denzel

-¡Vamos a Chocobo´s wings ¡ ¡hay juegos ahí1- grito Marlene

En el jeep, Cloud conducía seriamente, Tifa se encontraba a su lado, dejo salir una risita, la situación le resultaba graciosa, el rubio la miro de reojo.

-Lo siento- dijo ella mientras volvía a reír

Cloud también dejo salir una risita, a pesar que Yuffie lo estaba haciendo fastidiar, Tifa se estaba divirtiendo y eso era lo importante.

-Creo que al fin y al cabo, el día no se arruino- dijo

Llegaron a Chocobo´s wings, una persona vestida con una botarga de Chocobo amarillo, los recibió, Marlene lo abrazo y corrió con Denzel hacia dentro, Cloud alzo una ceja al verlo, el chocobo le estaba haciendo burla sobre su cabello, como si fueran idénticos.

-Pediré una cubeta de veinte piezas con extra papas- dijo Yuffie al entrar, ignorando al disfraz de ave.

-Hey espera, no pedirás nada - dijo Cloud siguiéndola.

Tifa los contemplo, la situación se tornaba divertida, realmente Cloud necesitaba eso, había estado deprimido mucho tiempo, al momento de querer entrar, se detuvo, tuvo la sensación que alguien le había jalado un cabello, se volteó inmediatamente, miró hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro, no había nadie tras suyo y las personas que pasaban se veían en sus asuntos, quizá había sido un accidente o una falsa sensación.

-Deberías entrar, tus amigos te dejaran sin nada- interrumpió el joven vestido de chocobo.

La pelinegra afirmo con la cabeza, ignoro la situación y se encontró con sus amigos en una mesa.

-¿Estas bien? – Cloud pregunto

-Sí, solo me distraje un momento- contesto Tifa, no le dio importancia lo de hace unos segundos.

Los dos niños habían dejado la mesa para correr hacia los juegos.

-Qué bonito lugar, no sabía que existía, es un lugar muy luminoso y alegre para estar en Midgar, pareciera que toda la luz se conservara aquí- dijo Cloud, mientras contemplaba el lugar, lleno de niños y adultos, veía varios empleados disfrazados de chocobos de colores, música alegre, juegos, las personas parecían que habían superado lo de hace apenas dos días.

-Creo que fue cortesía de Shinra- dijo la joven ninja

-Claro…- respondió Tifa como si la respuesta de Yuffie le hubiera parecido absurda

Yuffie sonrió y la miró fijamente, Tifa alzó una ceja, la mirada de Yuffie la estaba incomodando, era como si se la quisiera comer.

-Háblanos de tu admirador secreto- dijo la joven ninja sin dudar.

Cloud suspiro, pensó en la habilidad de Yuffie para arruinar los buenos momentos, Tifa miro fijamente a Yuffie y de ahí a Cloud.

-¡LAS FLORES!- grito Yuffie

Tifa recordó la canasta de las flores, se había olvidado de ellas, no le había dado mucha importancia.

-Oh, esas flores…- respondió

-No importa, no tienes por qué explicarnos nada, no es de nuestra incumbencia- dijo Cloud,

\- ¿Ahora no es de nuestra incumbencia? Cloud no dejaste pasar al sujeto que quería visitar a Tifa- dijo Yuffie cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué sujeto? – pregunto Tifa extrañada – ¿De qué están hablando? –

-El de las flores…tu admirador- respondió la ninja.

-El tipo estaba siendo una molestia, insistía en entrar a la fuerza, no iba a permitir que entrara a la habitación, además es la privacidad de Tifa- dijo Cloud en tono serio.

-Que conveniente Cloud…muy conveniente, ¿ahora vas por Tifa?- dijo Yuffie sin pensar

Tifa se sorprendió por ese comentario, miro preocupada a Cloud, este abrió demasiado los ojos, miro sorprendido a Yuffie, su comentario había dolido, se estaba refiriendo a Aerith, abrió el bolsillo de su pantalón y dejo unas gils sobre la mesa, se levantó y se retiró.

-¡Cloud espera! – dijo Tifa, se levantó para ir tras él pero Yuffie la sujeto del brazo para detenerla.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué fue ese comentario?- dijo Tifa en tono molesto, miro a la joven que cambio su rostro en uno de preocupación.

-No..lo sé- respondió

-Espera…iré por él, eso debió afectarlo mucho- finalizó Tifa, salió del lugar para encontrar al rubio, el jeep seguía estacionado pero sin Cloud, se alejó un poco del restaurante para ver si lo encontraba.

-Yuffie tonta- murmuró

Se distrajo un momento y eso le había causado chocar frente a un joven de cabellos grises obscuros, este la sostuvo de los brazos y le sonrió.

-Cuidado ¿estás bien? - preguntó el joven.

Tifa observo al joven, se reincorporo, miro atentamente el color rojizo de sus ojos.

 _ **Aquí finaliza el capitulo 5 ,espero que haya sido de su agrado, n n gracias por tomarse el tiempo en leerlo, pronto subiré el próximo capitulo.**_


	6. Chapter 6 INEVITABLE LLANTO

_**Aerith: Gracias por tus comentarios n n jajaja me da risa lo que me dices, que bueno que te esté gustando, tendrás que ver lo que sucede para salir de la duda XD.**_

 _ **Noctis: Gracias por tus comentarios, me da gusto que lo sigas disfrutando y que escribas, espero no decepcionarte n n**_

 _ **Continuo**_

 _ **CAPITULO 6 INEVITABLE LLANTO**_

La mirada de tristeza era inevitable, Cloud miraba su reflejo en un espejo, se había metido en el baño del restaurante para estar un momento a solas, no podía seguir ahí después de ese comentario, ¿y si Yuffie había tenido razón en lo que dijo? , ¿Se estaba viendo mal en volver a intentar con Tifa? Después de lo que había sucedido con Aerith…y antes de eso, la cita con Yuffie… ella le había dado un beso **(versión con Yuffie en la cita)** no supo cómo reaccionar y estaba confundido por la reacción de ella en ese momento, además tenía en mente otras cosas…otra persona y no precisamente en Aerith..¿Acaso Tifa estaría pensando lo mismo? ¿Sabía del beso de Yuffie? Aunque solo había sido un beso rápido de parte de ella, él estaba seguro que no había sentido nada y que sí hubiera sido posible, él le aclararía las cosas sin lastimarla, decidió pensar que solo había sido una de las bromas de ella. Prendió la llave del agua y se lavó el rostro con aquel liquido transparente para tratar de relajarse, quizá había lastimado a Tifa aquella vez, si, había sido muy tonto, había confundido el deber con amor, se volvió a mirar en el espejo.

-Siento que estoy fallando otra vez. – murmuró para sí mismo.

Salió del baño para regresar a la mesa, se encontró con Yuffie comiendo plácidamente las alitas, tenía la boca cubierta de salsa, miró a Cloud sin dejar de comer.

-¡Aquí estas! Me da gusto que no te hayas ido…Cloud lo siento, no debí decir lo que dije, fue pesado, lo siento, pero… ¡deberías probar estas alitas!- dijo

Cloud negó con la cabeza lentamente, alzo la mirada para ver a Denzel y Marlene en los juegos pero no encontró a Tifa, levanto una ceja.

-¿Dónde está Tifa? No esta con los niños- preguntó el rubio al volver a mirar a Yuffie.

-Pensé que estaba contigo, ella salió a buscarte…creí que estaba yendo por las servilletas, olvide ir por ellas…-

-¡Cielos!-

Otro comentario más de Yuffie y Cloud estaba dispuesto a ahorcarla, este día estaba siendo complicado.

-¡QUÉ! No me mires así, yo no fui la que se fue como Cinderella de la fiesta-

Cloud tomo aire para evitar actuar de manera irrespetuosa hacia su amiga pero en cierto modo ella tenía razón, no pensó en la reacción que Tifa iba a tener.

-Cuida a los niños, voy a ir a buscarla…y en verdad cuídalos-

Yuffie solo hizo una señal de entendimiento, Cloud salió del restaurante a toda prisa, frente a él, se encontraba un joven pelirrojo con cuerpo de chocobo y la cabeza de este en las manos, lucía agotado, se vieron a los ojos, el joven hizo un gran gesto de preocupación y Cloud de sorprendido.

-¿Reno?- preguntó Cloud, no podía dejar de verlo.

El pelirrojo se le dificultaba responder, solo negaba con la cabeza y su rostro se había ruborizado.

-No..no..es lo que…piensas..Shin…ra…yo…yo- decía,

-No importa, ¿viste a Tifa?-

-Tifa…Tifa..¡oh sí! Tu novia, la vi corriendo hacia la derecha, no la culpo, las alitas de este lugar me han dado nauseas-

Cloud dio un suspiró e ignoro el comentario de Reno, corrió hacia la derecha, esperaba encontrarla pronto.

-¿No están algo mayores para jugar al gato y el ratón?- dijo Reno para él mismo, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Al pasar tres cuadras del restaurante el joven rubio se detuvo, observo a Tifa caminando hacia él, sintió un gran alivio, corrió hacía ella y ella hizo lo mismo. La joven sin dudarlo lo abrazo fuertemente, Cloud respondió su abrazo.

-Pensé que te habías ido …otra vez- dijo Tifa solloza mente, las ganas de llorar estaba siendo inevitable.

Cloud se percató de eso, hace mucho tiempo que no había visto llorar a Tifa más, sintió un nudo en su corazón al escuchar sus palabras, la joven se aferró al pecho de él, la abrazo con fuerza.

-No, no volveré a irme…te lo prometo, no volveré a dejarte.- el joven respondió, sintió las lágrimas de Tifa en su ropa, la pelinegra se había guardado muchas lágrimas en el pasado, pero esta vez ya era imposible, no podía contenerse más.

Cloud toco la barbilla de Tifa para mirarla a los ojos, ella miraba hacia abajo, se veía tan delicada como una princesa.

-Debiste ser mi princesa…- murmuró el joven, refiriéndose a la escena teatral de hace unos años.

-¿Cómo dices?...- Tifa le preguntó tras ese confuso comentario tan repentino.

-Cometí muchos errores en el pasado..tome innumerablemente malas decisiones, las cuales me arrepiento, quise estar solo…llevarme toda la culpa de lo sucedido..sentía que todos los que se relacionaban conmigo…terminaban muertos..Zack..Aerith..tenía miedo…miedo de perderte…empecé a dudar de mí, no me sentía capaz de proteger a alguien …de protegerte…no podría soportar perderte a ti….-

La pelinegra finalmente miro aquellos ojos azules verdosos que tanto le hipnotizaban, las palabras de Cloud la habían sorprendido.

-Cloud…-

Tifa no termino en decir su oración, esta vez, Cloud fue el que la interrumpió pero con un cálido beso en los labios, su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez, sentía que iba a salir de su pecho, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, el joven rubio disfrutaba la suavidad de los labios de ella, su sabor, la abrazo por la cintura y empezó a besarla más apasionadamente, no pudo guardar más ese sentimiento oculto hacia ella, la amaba, siempre la había amado,Tifa le respondió de la misma manera, dejo caer otra lágrima, ese momento tan esperado había llegado, ella lo amo desde que él intento salvarla en el puente Nibel, el beso se estaba volviendo muy apasionado, su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar, lentamente aparto sus labios de los de Cloud y lo abrazo con mucho amor, el joven acaricio su cabello,

-Tifa…yo te amo- finalmente lo dijo.

La pelinegra lo miro sorprendida para después mostrarle una tierna sonrisa, toco el rostro del rubio con ambas manos.

-Yo también te amo-

El corazón de Cloud se aceleró, ahora las ganas de llorar le venían a él, pero se contuvo, ambos no querían soltarse pero sabían que tenían que regresar por los demás, Cloud beso la mano de Tifa para después sujetarla. Regresaron al restaurante, se encontraron con el hombre vestido de Chocobo.

-Es Reno- Cloud no pudo dejar pasar esa oportunidad en decirle a Tifa.

-¡MALDITA SEA CLOUD!- grito Reno al escucharlo

Tifa se empezó a burlar disimuladamente de él, si, Cloud decía la verdad, era la voz de Reno.

Llegaron a la mesa, Yuffie había dejado de comer, se sostenía el estómago, Marlene estaba comiendo unas papitas fritas, Denzel se percató que los dos estaban sosteniendo sus manos, le sonrió a Cloud.

-¡MARAVILLOSO!- dijo

Cloud acarició el cabello del niño, no se molestó en buscar alitas en la cubeta, sabía que se encontraba vacía.

-Tifa no tienes tu ribbon- dijo Marlene al ver que el brazo de ella se encontraba libre.

La pelinegra observó que la niña tenía razón.

-Cierto…debió caerse, choque con una persona, no me percaté que ya no la tenía, fue todo muy rápido, me he acostumbrado tanto a ella que ya no siento cuando no la tengo- respondió.

-Como si fueran fáciles de obtenerlas- murmuró Yuffie.

-No te preocupes te daré la mía, después yo conseguiré otra- dijo Cloud

-AAAaaawww- dijo Marlene mientras se sostenía de las manos, el comentario del rubio la emociono mucho

Yuffie saco la lengua e hizo un ruido con ella tras ese comentario de Cloud y Marlene, se levantó de la mesa.

-Bueno me voy chicos, gracias por la cena Cloud- finalizó Yuffie y se fue, levemente hizo un gesto de tristeza pero evito que sus amigos la vieran.

-Ah..Cloud….Yuffie se llevó tus gils..aún la comida no se ha pagado..- dijo Denzel mordiendo su labio inferior,

El ex soldado se pegó en la frente con una mano, no le extrañaba esa acción de Yuffie, anteriormente se había robado sus materias, además él tenía la culpa por haber dejado el dinero sobre la mesa, pago la cena y regresaron al "7th heaven" Tifa acostó a Marlene que ya se encontraba dormida, le deshizo la trenza, el listón de su cabello le recordaba el de Aerith, sonrió al pensar eso, algún día Marlene iba a crecer e iba a ser hermosa como la castaña , por otro lado Cloud estaba acostando a Denzel, pero este se encontraba despierto y risueño, el rubio acaricio su cabello.

-¿Le dijiste verdad?- pregunto el niño, presentía algo bueno.

Cloud sonrió sin dejar de acariciarle su cabello.

-Sí..finalmente pude decirle que la amo,..pude confesarle muchas cosas, me sentí muy bien al hacerlo….-

-¿Se besaron?-

El rubio rio tras esa pregunta

-Es mucha información para ti, además es tarde- respondió Cloud y cubrió a Denzel con una cobija

-¡Oh vamos Cloud!- dijo Denzel con un gesto.

-Buenas noches Denzel- insistió el ex soldado.

Denzel sujeto la mano izquierda de Cloud para dormir, ahora antes de dormir, él agarraba la mano de Cloud para sentir que él no volvería a irse, Cloud apretó su mano sutilmente, daría la vida por ese niño, lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, Tifa se encontraba en la puerta observándolos, no quería interrumpir esa escena, Cloud presintió que ella estaba ahí, volteo a verla sin soltar a Denzel, al retirarse, Tifa le hizo una señal que lo esperaba en su habitación, Cloud entendió la tentadora invitación de la joven y mostró una sonrisa.

 _ **Jajaja Aquí finaliza el capítulo 6, espero que haya sido de su agrado , perdón por la tardanza, pronto subiré el próximo capítulo. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo en leerlo.**_


	7. Chapter 7 LOS ANGELES NO EXISTEN

**Aerith: Gracias por seguir leyéndolo, la verdad es un honor para mí que te esté gustando, siempre es bueno leer tus buenos comentarios n n**

 **Anna: Gracias por escribir, espero que sea de tu agrado este fanfic n n**

 _ **CAPITULO 7 LOS ANGELES NO EXISTEN**_

-¿Acaso tendrá algún significado este listón rojo?- Se preguntaba Yeth mientras se deleitaba moviéndolo con sus dedos, lo jugaba entre ellos, se sentó de manera brusca en su asiento favorito, era acolchonado de color negro, toda su habitación era obscura pero elegante, se consideraba un artista en moldeado, miro aquella estatuilla que recién estaba empezando hacer, aún no tenía forma alguna, pero en su mente tenía la idea de elaborar aquella bestia que había aparecido hace dos días en Midgar , esa vez, él se encontraba corriendo con la multitud de personas, huyendo de los Creepers, esos monstros de apariencia canina, no corría por miedo, sí él hubiera querido, era capaz de sostener el cuello de varias criaturas y destruirlas, en vez de eso, quiso apreciar toda la escena, estudiar a aquel grupo de personas salvando a la nublada Midgar, era como si hubieran aparecido por arte de magia, como en los comics de súper héroes, pero nada es una coincidencia, ellos estaba ahí por alguna razón, se había acercado un poco más y fue ahí cuando la vio, la joven de trajes negros, al mirar su rostro, él se sorprendió perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de rodillas, era idéntica a ella , su amor perdido, la Geostima, le había arrebatado a su prometida, ¿acaso era una broma de la vida?, ¿era el fantasma de ella?, todo estaba siendo rápido y él no quería perder su rastro.

 _ **Oh..my Lucille …**_

Al pronunciar aquel nombre en su mente, se levantó de su asiento, camino por un gran pasillo, se acercaba a una habitación, la cual, no se había atrevido a entrar hace mucho tiempo, apretaba la ribbon que llevaba en su mano con mucha fuerza, abrió lentamente la puerta y ahí estaba aquella cama vacía…. Decidió entrar lentamente, la caja de joyas ahí estaba abierta tal y como Lucille la había dejado, el hermoso jarrón que él había moldeado para ella, ahora era la tumba de unas flores muertas, ese momento estaba siendo difícil, pero él tenía que volver a ver algo que Lucille había dejado ahí , algo que ella llevaría puesto en el momento de su boda, abrió esa cortina transparente de aquellos brillantes que daban la apariencia de una lluvia de diamantes y ahí estaba el objeto apreciado de su amada Lucille, parecía que el tiempo no había transcurrido sobre ese tesoro tan apreciado, su vestido de boda, era increíblemente hermoso, Lucille amaba el color amarillo y quiso que su vestido fuera de ese tono, solo que le había dado un tono delicado, el color era tan sutil como si solo se tratara de un rayo de Sol, Lucille iba a ser el único rayo de Sol en Midgar, coloco la Ribbon en el cuello del maniquí e hizo un moño, sonrió y abrazo el vestido.

-Mi Lucille.. esta vez no dejare que nada y nadie te separe de mi lado-

Pudo distinguir el aroma de su difunta amada sobre el vestido, ella era la única que lo había amado, ella había sido la única en ayudarlo.

 _ **-¿Qué hizo un chico como tú para ser lastimado de esa manera? – pregunto una joven de cabellos negros, mientras observaba al joven de cabellos grises obscuros, ocultando lo que parecía una herida de espada en su brazo.**_

 _ **-No es de tu incumbencia – respondió el joven de manera fría.**_

 _ **La pelinegra ignorando su comentario se acercó al joven, abrió una pequeña bolsa que ella llevaba, dejo salir un pequeño frasco de color azul y se lo ofreció.**_

 _ **-Toma, te sentirás mejor con esto, es horrible no recibir ayuda, a veces es bueno que alguien te extienda una mano-**_

 _ **-Nunca la he necesitado…-**_

 _ **-Tal vez porque nunca te la han ofrecido,,.-**_

 _ **El joven se sorprendió del buen acto de la pelinegra, no estaba acostumbrado a la amabilidad de las personas, no recordaba su pasado pero sabía que siempre se las había tenido que ingeniar para lograr sus objetivos, no vivía en ningún lugar, miro a la pelinegra, ella se encontraba sonriendo.**_

 _ **-Tienes unos hermosos ojos cafés – dijo la mujer al lograr contacto visual.**_

 _ **-¿Qué dices? Mis ojos son rojos y no quiero tu ayuda.-**_

 _ **La joven se rio tiernamente, saco un pequeño espejo de su bolso y lo puso frente a él para que se reflejara, en efecto, los ojos del joven eran de color café, él estaba confundido, el tono de sus ojos originalmente eran rojos, nunca se los había visto de otro color, ¿acaso era una especie de magia?**_

 _ **-¿Eres un ángel? – preguntó el joven de manera más sutil**_

 _ **La joven se ruborizo y sin dejar de sonreír, abrió el frasco para nuevamente ofrecérselo**_

 _ **-Nadie me había preguntado algo así, pero si bebes esto, entonces me considerare que fui tu ángel guardián.- respondió**_

 _ **El joven acepto beberlo, su herida dejo de doler e incluso de sangrar, nuevamente la miro, empezaba a sentir algo extraño en su corazón.**_

 _ **-Todos necesitamos a veces de un ángel, me llamo Lucille, ¿tu nombre es,,?-**_

 _ **-Creo..que Yeth….alguien me llamaba así-**_

 _ **-Yeth…me gusta,,,-**_

 _ **El corazón de Yeth, empezaba a moverse de manera que él jamás había sentido y la causante de eso, era por esa mujer, su belleza, su bondad, todo de ella.**_

 _ **-Canto ópera, deberías oírme algún día…- dijo Lucille y empezó a retirarse**_

 _ **-¿Bromeas? ¿Cómo estas segura que nos volveremos a encontrar?-**_

 _ **-El destino se va a encargar de eso…-**_

 _ **-. ¡ESPERA!... ¿Los ángeles son inmortales verdad? – preguntó Yeth, camino lentamente hacia la joven, no quería dejarla marchar, tenía que saber más de ella,**_

 _ **Lucille volvió a darle una sonrisa tierna y rio**_

 _ **-Si- respondió**_

-¡MENTIRAS! ¡ MENTIRAS! ¡LOS ANGELES NO EXISTEN! , si existieran….aún estarías a mi lado… - gritó Yeth al arrancar las cortinas que cubrían el vestido, cayo de rodillas y volvió a recordar…

 _ **-Yeth…me siento tan cansada..- decía Lucille, se encontraba adolorida en su cama, la Geostima había invadido todo su cuerpo, Yeth siempre estaba a su lado, sujetando su mano, se sentía impotente, había intentado todo los medicamentos para aliviar el dolor de Lucille pero nada funcionaba,**_

 _ **-Lucille…encontrare una cura para tu enfermedad te lo prometo…sé que me estoy acercando a ella, pronto saldrás de esta cama,,,- dijo Yeth, no perdía las esperanzas de volver a escuchar a su amada cantar.**_

 _ **-Oh…Yeth…¿Cómo es…que siempre tuviste razón..desde un principio? …**_

 _ **El joven miró extrañado a Lucille, no sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo con esa pregunta, la pelinegra con sus últimas fuerzas coloco su mano en el rostro de él.**_

 _ **-Tus ojos…son…rojos,,,- dijo por última vez la pelinegra, dejo caer su mano del rostro del joven y cerró los ojos para siempre.**_

 _ **-Lucille…Lucille…¡LUCILLE!...- gritó Yeth al mover y abrazar el cuerpo de la joven, el dolor que le estaba invadiendo en su corazón en ese momento era enorme, agitaba a Lucille para intentarla despertar pero eso jamás ocurrió,**_

-Me ofreciste una mano…¿Por qué yo no pude salvarte con la mía?... - murmuraba Yeth mientras seguía en el piso, encontró aquel espejo que Lucille le había mostrado por primera vez, lo agarro y se reflejó en él, miró sus ojos, tras la perdida de Lucille, comprendió que sus ojos cambiaban de color de acuerdo a sus sentimientos, volvió a mirar el vestido, se tranquilizó en recordar aquella mujer que se parecía a Lucille, tenía que ser obra del destino para volverlos a juntar.

 _ **Fin del capítulo 7 n n, espero que les haya gustado, gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer mi fanfic, pronto subiré el siguiente capitulo.**_


	8. Chapter 8 MIEDOS

_**Aerith: Me conmueve que te guste mi fanfic gracias por tomarte el tiempo en leerlo y seguir comentando.**_

 _ **Noctis: Gracias por seguir comentando, espero no decepcionarte, gracias por tus comentarios acerca de los personajes, es un honor para mí .**_

 _ **Cookie: Gracias por tomarte el tiempo en leerlo, espero que te siga gustando y no decepcionarte.**_

 _ **Rebel Willow: tu comentario me hizo muy feliz, me da mucho gusto que lo estés disfrutando y sobre todo tomarte el tiempo en hacerlo, espero no decepcionarte y que te siga gustando mi fanfic.**_

 _ **Bolt: Gracias por comentar y gracias por leer mi fanfic, espero que este siendo de tu agrado**_

 _ **En verdad gracias. Continuo..**_

 _ **CAPITULO 8 MIEDOS**_

Esa mañana había sido distinta, Cloud despertó, por primera vez, tranquilo, tomo un ligero respiro al percatarse de un exquisito aroma a flores frescas, le agrado, lentamente dirigió su mirada hacia a Tifa, la tenía al lado, pudo apreciar su delicada espalda desnuda, el resto de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una cobija blanca, aun dormía, él se deleitaba observándola, habían pasado juntos, una excelente noche de pasión, recordaba lo hermosa que se veía ella debajo de su cuerpo, acaricio sutilmente su espalda con su dedo, sonrió, no podía dejar de verla pero por un momento comenzó a sentir miedo …

 _ **¿Será… nuevamente una pesadilla?...**_

¿Aparecería ese ser de cabellos platinados para asesinar a su amada frente a él? al pensar en ello, dejo de sonreír, sin dejar de acariciar la espalda de la pelinegra, miro por todos lados de la habitación, como si estuviera buscando algo o a alguien, había dejado su espada en la habitación con Denzel, tuvo un mal presentimiento, la idea de perder a Tifa, sería incurable, la conocía desde la infancia, era parte de su vida, se entristeció y se acercó a ella..

 _ **Tifa…**_

La abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, estaba listo para protegerla de cualquier cosa mala que pudiera presentarse en ese momento, la joven empezó a despertar al sentir ese cálido abrazo.

-Cloud…- murmuró y sonrió sutilmente al recordar su momento con el ex soldado.

Acarició los brazos de su amado y abrió los ojos lentamente, Cloud al escuchar la voz de la joven se tranquilizó un poco, empezó a besarle su cuello como una muestra de buenos días, Tifa dejo salir una pequeña risita, los besos del rubio la estaban ruborizando, eran muy agradables y su piel comenzaba a sentir los efectos que le causaban sus besos, sutilmente se dio la vuelta para poder mirar a Cloud, este miró hacia otro lado, pudo notar su preocupación, aquellos ojos azules verdosos se encontraban cristalinos.

… _ **¿Por qué..quiere llorar?...**_

Pensó pero decidió no preguntárselo, en cambio, acaricio su mejilla, Cloud cerró los ojos al sentir las caricias de la pelinegra, sostuvo delicadamente su mano, su miedo empezaba a irse, ella era real y lo que había sucedido anoche, realmente sucedió, nada malo iba a pasar, Tifa estaba a salvo con él, abrió sus ojos para mirarla y le dedico una sonrisa amorosa.

-No dejaré que nada te pase…no te voy a perder a ti – dijo Cloud ya convencido que no era ningún sueño

El rostro de Tifa comenzó a ruborizarse por aquel comentario tan repentino pero inevitablemente bajo su rostro y se preocupó, Cloud se percató de ello y sutilmente toco su barbilla para levantarlo.

-He tenido pesadillas …en ellas se encuentran…Sephiroth…Aerith… últimamente..empiezo a tener malas visiones sobre ti y el miedo comienza a invadirme…al despertar ya no sé si aún sigo en ellas…

Tifa lo escuchaba atentamente…

-Tengo miedo que sea una especie de señal..mi corazón está tranquilo pero creo que mi mente…aún me traiciona…-

Tifa coloco su dedo sobre los labios del rubio, él dejo de hablar..

-Todo estará bien ahora…date otra oportunidad de ser feliz- dijo la pelinegra, quería la felicidad de Cloud, él ya había sufrido bastante.

El joven se acercó lentamente a ella, Tifa nuevamente se recostó en la cama, jamás había visto a Cloud desnudo, lucía muy atractivo, se podía apreciar su cuerpo ejercitado, con solo verlo..sentía que ella acabaría antes de empezar, Cloud sin dejarla de mirar, se colocó arriba de ella, se apoyó con las manos sobre la almohada para evitar dejar caer su peso, observaba el rostro ruborizado de la joven, se veía hermosa, inocente, habían desaparecido sus marcas de piquetes, sus cabellos negros se encontraban esparcidos en la almohada, para él, eso la hacía lucir como una Diosa.

 _ **Tifa…mi musa…**_

Tifa observo los brazos torneados de su amado, sus piquetes de abeja habían desaparecido, su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente, por fin Cloud la miraba solo a ella, hace tiempo atrás, sentía que la evitaba y ahora estaba ahí.. mirándola con ojos de amor, recordó la herida que tenía el rubio cerca del pecho, Sephiroth siempre había estado ahí, causando mucho daño…no podía culpar a Cloud por sus pesadillas, su herida aún no había cicatrizado del todo, coloco su mano de forma delicada sobre ella.

-¿Te duele?- pregunto Tifa preocupada. – anoche….parecía que si…-

Cloud negó con la cabeza, sujeto la mano de la joven y la beso

-Ese dolor..no se compara con la idea de perderte…- respondió Cloud, su amor hacia ella, crecía cada vez más. –Te amo Tifa- sus sentimientos se habían aclarado, era la única mujer que había amado realmente, quería convertirla en su esposa, la pelinegra al escuchar otra vez esa palabra de sus labios, lo beso apasionadamente.

Cloud le respondió de la misma manera, la joven empezó acariciarle la espalda con delicadeza, él comenzó a quitarle la cobija , sintió el cuerpo desnudo de su amada muy cerca al suyo, la suavidad de sus pechos, provocaban que su corazón perdiera el control , dejo de besarla para admirarla..

 _ **Mejor que una Diosa…**_

Miro los pechos de la joven, se movían por su respiración, al mirar la cicatriz que Tifa tenía entre sus pechos, recordó el momento que había corrido para protegerla de Sephiroth, maldecía ese nombre, él le había hecho eso a ella, la había lastimado, como pudo atreverse a tocarla, beso su cicatriz con pasión como si quisiera borrarla y de ahí sus pechos, Tifa empezó a hacer unos leves gemidos, su voz era excitante, los lamio y nuevamente los besaba, la pelinegra se comenzaba a ahogar de pasión, nunca imagino tener a Cloud así, se retorcía por las acciones de su amado, gimiendo y a la vez tratando de ser discreta, no quería despertar a los niños, no dejaba de acariciar la espalda de Cloud, este dejo de besarle los pechos y comenzó a besarle su cuello con unas delicadas mordidas, a raíz de ello, sus caricias se convirtieron en unos sutiles rasguños , el rubio disfrutaba sentir como las uñas de Tifa le recorrían por la espalda y bajaban a sus glúteos para apretarlos, fue inevitable ruborizarse, beso los labios de ella, amaba su dulce sabor, Tifa lentamente metió la lengua para jugar con la suya, sin dejarse de besarse, la tomo por las caderas y dejo entrar delicadamente su miembro en ella, hacía movimientos lentos para no lastimarla, con Tifa Lockhart no se trataba de sexo, le estaba haciendo el amor, era como una flor, ella dejo de besarlo para luego morder sus labios, se aferró más a él y comenzó a moverse para entregarse más, Cloud comenzó a gemir, alzo a Tifa para abrazarla con fuerza sin dejarla de penetrar, esta lo abrazo por la cintura con las piernas para después recostar su cabeza sobre el hombro de él.

-Te… amo…- dijo Tifa murmurando.

Cloud sin soltarla, se levantó de la cama, le comenzó a besar su cabeza, el aroma de su cabello negro, le gustaba mucho, olía a menta y fresas, coloco a la joven sobre una pared , la sujeto de los glúteos..

-Tifa…mi amor…- murmuraba Cloud, se encontraba perdido, quería ser uno con ella…

Comenzó a penetrarla un poco más rápido, Tifa lo abrazo por el cuello, trataba de no gritar pero a veces parecía imposible, gemía por el amor y el placer, ignoraron los portarretratos de la pared que cayeron por tal acción, Cloud la estaba poseyendo de manera muy apasionada y su cuerpo lucía más atractivo, el sudor le daba un toque especial, él quería demostrarle cuanto la amaba, la deseaba y quería darle todo de él.

Para Cloud y Tifa eso estaba siendo demasiado excitante, sus cuerpos no aguantaban más, beso los labios de Cloud y este le respondió, finalmente ambos llegaron al climax, el cuerpo de la joven se desplomo sin soltar al rubio, este la sujeto..

 _ **Yo siempre te sostendré…**_

Se recostaron nuevamente a la cama, se abrazaron, la felicidad que sentían era enorme, se habían confesado y demostrado su amor.

-Tantos años….y finalmente puedo decir que ahora si te conozco totalmente- bromeo Tifa mientras acariciaba el pecho de Cloud.

El rubio se ruborizo y rio

-Yo te puedo decir que ha sido el mejor amanecer de toda mi vida, Tifa.. me alegro en haber tomado la decisión correcta- dijo Cloud, bajo la mirada para ver la mano de la joven, podía sentir su anillo, sujeto su mano para estirar sus dedos, observo aquel anillo de lobo, estaba decidido, pensó en su propuesta…

 _ **¿Una materia sería lo suficiente grande? …debería ser especial y única…**_

Ambos cerraron los ojos, Cloud cubrió el cuerpo de Tifa con la cobija, la volvió a abrazar, el amanecer comenzaba a refrescar, el momento le parecía perfecto, era imposible que fuera una pesadilla, empezó a juguetear con los mechones negros de ella con sus dedos..

-Tifa…nadie volverá a lastimarte mientras yo viva…- murmuró

Tifa escucho a Cloud, busco la mano de él para sujetarla y apretarla con delicadeza.

-Yo no dejaré que cargues más culpas…- respondió la joven

Ninguno de los dos tenían intenciones de salir de la cama, eso termino cuando se escuchó un grito muy fuerte proveniente de la otra habitación.

-¡Denzel!- dijeron los dos

Habían olvidado que Denzel aun temía en despertar y ver que Cloud ya no se encontraba a su lado, se levantaron inmediatamente, Cloud agarro su ropa interior y pantalón, se lo puso rápidamente al escuchar nuevamente otro grito del niño, esta vez pronunciando el nombre de Cloud, Tifa se estaba poniendo su blusa blanca y short negro, dejo su mandil y su blusa negra en el suelo.

Salieron de la habitación, Cloud fue el primero en abrir la puerta donde Denzel estaba dentro de la cama, sujetaba la cobija, los ojos azules del niño, se habían puesto cristalinos, Cloud rápidamente se acercó a él y lo abrazo para tranquilizarlo.

-Lo siento…..lo siento…. aquí estoy..- dijo el ex soldado, mientras acariciaba el cabello castaño de Denzel, podía sentir como su corazón palpitaba rápidamente

-No…yo lo siento…no quise…- respondió Denzel, comenzaba a sentirse ridículo por la situación, ahora él había arruinado el momento de Cloud con Tifa.

Tifa se acercó a ellos y sujeto el rostro del niño para mirarlo, le dedico una tierna sonrisa.

-Tranquilo… todo está bien- dijo

-Denzel…nunca más volveré a dejarlos, te lo prometo, tienes que superar ese miedo, puedes dormir tranquilo, sabiendo que al día siguiente yo estaré aquí con ustedes, aunque no siempre este acostado a tu lado- dijo Cloud mientras dejaba de abrazarlo para después tocar su hombro y mirarlo a los ojos.

-Me siento tonto..no quise preocuparlos, prometo dejar de pensar en ello..confiar más en tu palabra…no quise ser como un bebé… espero que Marlene no se haya despertado por mis gritos…pensará que soy un cobarde-

Al escuchar eso, Cloud sintió una especie de remordimiento, había adoptado al niño con Tifa y no había tardado mucho en abandonarlos, comprendía porque Denzel se comportaba de esa manera, él tenía razón de sentir ese miedo, Tifa miro a Cloud un momento y de ahí volvió a mirar a Denzel.

-Verás que Cloud siempre cumple con su palabra, no te preocupes, con el tiempo..no recordarás ese miedo- dijo Tifa sin dejar de sonreír- además somos un equipo ¿recuerdas? Y todos haremos lo posible para que todos estemos bien.

Denzel recordó a los amigos de ellos, ayudando a derrotar a las bestias, se veían todos increíbles, le había llamado mucho la atención la apariencia de Vincent, cambió su rostro de preocupación por uno de felicidad, afirmo con la cabeza.

-¡Así está mejor! Me preparare para hacer el desayuno, Marlene no tardará en despertar – dijo la joven al ver que sus palabras habían hecho efecto en Denzel.

Tifa se retiró de la habitación, Cloud levanto a Denzel para sacarlo de la cama, le sonrío y despeino su cabello.

-También somos una familia y haré todo lo necesario para que vuelvas a creer en mí..- dijo Cloud , mientras sujetaba la barbilla del niño

.Creo en ti..eres mi héroe Cloud..te prometo no decepcionarte-

-Yo soy el que debería prometerte eso..-

Denzel le dedico una sonrisa de ternura a Cloud, lo abrazo con mucho amor, como no iba a querer a ese hombre, él estaba siendo su figura paterna, su ejemplo de vida, además era su mejor amigo.

-¿Novios? ¡¿POR FIN?!- pregunto el niño emocionado

Cloud rio al notar el cambio repentino de Denzel, le alegro que se encontrara mejor y afirmo con la cabeza.

-¡FANTASTICO!- grito Denzel.

-Y fue gracias a ti…me diste ánimos, me hiciste aclarar mis dudas, eres un niño excelente…sabes… quiero conseguir un anillo para proponerle matrimonio a Tifa..- dijo Cloud mientras se inclinaba para ver el rostro de Denzel, este se cubrió la boca, estaba emocionado.

-¿Puedo decírselo a Marlene? ¿Podemos ayudar?-

Cloud afirmo con la cabeza.

-Pero es un secreto ¿vale?..Tifa no debe enterarse-

-¡Entendido!- respondió Denzel felizmente haciendo un saludo de soldado.

 _ **Aquí finaliza el capítulo 8, perdón por la espera, prometo no tardar más, n n gracias por tomarse el tiempo en leerlo y espero que este siendo de su agrado, pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo…**_


	9. Chapter 9 ¡¡ME ACUERDO DE TI!

_**Aerith: hahaha como dices lo de becerro, me dio mucha risa, que bueno que te este gustando mi fanfic , siempre es un gusto leerte.**_

 _ **Noctis: Que malo eres, pobre Denzel, me da gusto que sigas aquí leyendo mi fanfic, espero no decepcionarte.**_

 _ **Cookie: Gracias por escribir, me da gusto que te estes tomando tu tiempo para leerlo, eso vale mucho para mi..**_

 _ **CAPITULO 9 ¡ME ACUERDO DE TI!**_

Más tarde los cuatro habían desayunado waffles con helado, eran los favoritos de Marlene y Denzel, Tifa amaba prepararlos con mucho chocolate, era la primera vez que Cloud los probaba, su mañana estaba siendo perfecta.

Horas después, Tifa ya estaba preparándose para trabajar, guardo un pañuelo en su mandil negro, mientras que Cloud bajaba de las escaleras, acomodándose su lobo de su hombrera y la manga larga negra que Marlene le había hecho con mucho cariño, su semblante se veía diferente, era como si jamás hubiera enfermado o haber experimentado malos momentos en su vida, él estaba completamente feliz.

-¿Segura que no necesitas otra cosa?- le pregunto a Tifa, acercándose a ella para abrazarla por detrás.

-Awwww- expreso Marlene al ver esa escena, ella se encontraba dibujando en la barra.

Tifa sonrió tras el abrazo de Cloud.

-No, creo que es lo único que necesitamos, debemos recuperar lo que perdimos en nuestro picnic…malditas abejas….además me gustaría que probaras el sándwich que no pudiste comer aquella vez…o al menos que necesites otra cosa- dijo felizmente.

-¡CHOCOLATE!- interrumpió Denzel

Cloud y Tifa rieron.

-Acabas de comer chocolate, a este paso, serás un niño hiperactivo y no podré controlarte.. dijo Cloud , soltaba a Tifa de forma delicada.

-O gordo..- interrumpió Marlene sonriendo.

-¡MMMmm!- expreso Denzel tras escuchar a la niña castaña

-¡Espera!, Tifa antes de irme quiero darte algo- dijo el rubio al recordar un pequeño detalle.

-¿Qué pasa Cloud?- la joven miro atentamente al rubio.

Cloud se levantó la manga negra, se desamarro su Ribbon para colocarla en el brazo de Tifa y la amarro con un moño.

-No quiero que andes sin esto…-

-Pero…es tu Ribbon ..yo puedo conseguir otra..-

-Quiero que tengas la mía, no te preocupes más tarde yo conseguiré una-

Tifa sonrió por la acción de Cloud y le dio un beso en los labios, Denzel y Marlene dejaron salir una risita al ver eso, el rubio abrazo a la pelinegra.

-Procurare no tardarme… Denzel vendrá conmigo, prometo conseguir otro celular pronto- dijo Cloud mientras miraba los ojos cafés rojizos de Tifa.

La joven afirmo con la cabeza, saco su celular negro y se lo dio.

-Llévate el mío, puedes marcar al bar y yo contestare…-

A Cloud le pareció una buena idea y lo acepto, antes de irse, él le dio otro beso en los labios, salió por la puerta de la entrada, volteo su rostro hacia atrás para dedicarle una sonrisa a Tifa y Marlene, Denzel salió corriendo hacia la calle, llegó a la motocicleta de Cloud y se subió emocionado.

-¿Estás listo? – le pregunto animosamente el ex soldado

-¡Oh sí!- le respondió Denzel , el niño de un bolsillo de sus pantalones grises, saco unas gafas de Sol, similares a las de Cloud y se las puso

Cloud se subió a la motocicleta, se colocó sus gafas, dejando al niño frente a él y se marcharon por los alimentos que Tifa encargo.

-Creo que "delivery Strife", volverá a funcionar ¿no crees? – dijo Tifa a Marlene que se preparaba para pintar su dibujo.

-¡Sí!- afirmo la niña.

-Vamos a hablar con tu papá, a ver si nos tiene noticias nuevas, además tiene que saber que todo va bien por aquí-

Marlene se bajó del asiento, agarro la mano de Tifa y se dirigieron al teléfono.

Yeth se encontraba mirando el letrero del 7th Heaven, esta vez, su vestimenta era más informal, llevaba unas botas negras de agujeta, pantalones negros y una camisa de botones negra, había visto salir al rubio y al niño, eso significaba que la joven pelinegra se encontraba sola con los clientes, eso era un buen pretexto, el bar se estaba abierto y los clientes entraban, aquel rubio no podría negarle la entrada ahora, él solo sería un cliente más, sin dudar, cruzo la calle y entro.

 _ **Lucille…..**_

Observo a los clientes, se escuchaba una música ambiental, se acercó lentamente a la barra y se sentó junto a la niña castaña que pintaba, Tifa se encontraba ahí de espaldas, él la observaba atentamente, Marlene levanto su rostro para ver a la persona que estaba junto a ella, observo al joven de cabellos grises obscuros puntiagudos, se percató que miraba fijamente a Tifa.

-Hola- le dijo

El joven no respondió, miraba perdidamente a la pelinegra.

-¡Toc toc!- exclamo Marlene, esperando una respuesta de parte de él.

Tifa escucho a Marlene hablar con alguien y eso la hizo voltear, se sorprendió al ver quien se encontraba sentado ahí.

-Tú…- dijo

Sin que Tifa o Marlene se dieran cuenta, Yeth al ver a Tifa que lo miraba y que no solo eso, sino hablado, sus ojos cambiaron de tono café, como la primera vez que había hablado con Lucille.

 _ **Me ha reconocido…**_

-Lucille…-

-…¿Disculpa?- pregunto la pelinegra extrañada, se acercó al joven, ella se había acordado de su rostro pero no como Yeth creía, lo reconoció porque ella había chocado con él en la búsqueda de Cloud.

-Oh…lo siento…hola, lo lamento…estoy distraído- respondió el joven avergonzado, aún miraba a Tifa, tenía ganas de abrazarla.

Tifa le sonrió

-No te preocupes…lamento lo de aquella vez en la noche, no quise chocar contigo, esa vez, yo era la distraída, estaba muy preocupada por mi amigo- dijo la pelinegra, le ofreció el menú amablemente.

Yeth sujeto el menú, estiro sus dedos para rozar con los de Tifa, sin intentar algo, tomo el menú.

-Quizá el destino quiso que chocaras conmigo y mírame ahora, el destino hizo que nos volviéramos a encontrar…- dijo Yeth

Marlene hizo un leve gesto al escucharlo, Tifa no supo que responder ante eso, solo se limitó en sonreír.

-Y…¿ese amigo..es muy especial para ti? – pregunto Yeth, quería saber todo de ella.

-¿Qué si lo es? ¡Claro!, él ….es muy especial para mi….me preocupe mucho aquella noche, es un amigo de toda la vida…hemos vivido tantas cosas juntos- respondió Tifa, volvió a sonreír mientras pensaba en Cloud.

-Ya…veo…¿solo amigos?-

La respuesta de Tifa, hizo que el corazón de Yeth, sintiera dolor, pero no podía parar, tenía que seguir conociéndola.

Tifa se quedó un momento de silencio al escuchar esa pregunta, no podía pensar que Cloud y ella solo eran amigos, habían pasado momentos de pasión, se habían dicho que se amaban….no…Cloud no solo era un amigo especial…, agarro un vaso y comenzó a limpiarlo.

-Más que amigos…- respondió

Yeth borro su sonrisa, bajo el rostro, intento disimular y actuar como si nada pasara, él no podía arruinar el momento, tenía que dar una buena impresión.

 _ **MALDITO…MALDITO…¡ME QUIERE ROBAR A MI MUJER!**_ … _ **¡TE MALDIGO!**_

Tifa se percató de eso, estaba siendo extraño, observo como el joven se quedaba con la cabeza agachada.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto

 _ **Lucille…no te preocupes… amor mío te haré recordar…estaremos juntos…te lo prometo**_

Yeth inhalo un poco de aire, alzo nuevamente el rostro y le sonrió.

-Lo siento, si, estoy bien, solo un poco sediento, me gustaría tomar algo..- respondió Yeth mientras se aguantaba los celos.

-¡Claro! ¿Qué te gustaría? - preguntó Tifa ignorando lo de hace unos segundos.

-Lo mejor de aquí-

-Ok…la bebida Cactuar es deliciosa, te traeré una enseguida-

Tifa se dirigió a la cocina, volteo para ver a Yeth de reojo, ese hombre era extraño, tendría como la edad de Cloud, prefirió no darle importancia al asunto, cada quien tenía sus problemas.

Yeth miro el dibujo de Marlene, se percató que había dibujado al rubio, al niño castaño, a la pelinegra y a ella, agarrados de las manos en un bonito paisaje.

 _ **Lucille..¿Acaso tú..y él?...son…¿tus hijos?**_

Marlene sintió la mirada de Yeth, alzo su rostro para verlo.

-Hola..-

Esta vez fue Yeth el que saludo.

-Hola…- respondió la niña con una sonrisa tierna.

-¿Quiénes…son ellos?- pregunto al señalar su dibujo.

Marlene bajo la mirada para ver su dibujo, señalo primero a la pelinegra.

-Ella es Tifa…la que acabas de conocer..él es Denzel…mi mejor amigo…somos como hermanos…y él es Cloud…es increíble …Tifa y Cloud, con mi papá y amigos salvaron Midgar hace unos días, todos ellos son increíbles - respondió Marlene felizmente

Yeth se quedó pensativo al escuchar ese nombre..

 _ **Cloud…..**_

-Somos tan unidos que parecemos una familia…bueno, Tifa dice que somos una familia…me gustaría que fuera cierto…me gustaría que Cloud se case con Tifa y…- Marlene seguía hablando.

Yeth dio un leve golpe con el puño en la mesa al escuchar eso, Marlene se asustó y se quedó en silencio, el joven se percató de ello, intento volver a tranquilizarse, no quería armar una escena y que la pelinegra lo corriera.

-Lo siento..lo siento, no era por ti, solo… que me acorde de algo, disculpa…¿me dijiste que él…se llama Cloud?..- dijo Yeth para que Marlene volviera a hablar.

-¡Si!... Cloud Strife… - respondió la niña, volvió a sonreír

 _ **Cloud…Strife….Cloud…Strife…¿Dónde..donde..te he escuchado?..**_

-Creo que las cosas entre Cloud y Tifa serán mejores…estoy emocionada por ello…- decía Marlene sin darse cuenta que Yeth ya no la escuchaba.

 _ **Strife….Cloud….¿dónde?... …..**_

-La bebida que te traerá Tifa, es la favorita de Cloud..-

… _ **¡ SOLDADO STRIFE!...**_

Yeth se levantó inmediatamente de la silla, había recordado ese nombre, comenzaban a llegarle pequeños flashazos en su mente, hace mucho tiempo había escuchado a alguien mencionar ese nombre, Marlene quedo en silencio, dejo salir una risita, el joven era como un payaso, hacía cosas extrañas, Yeth se volvió a sentar lentamente.

-¿Tienes familia?- Marlene pregunto

Yeth miro a la niña, sus flashazos cada vez eran más seguidos, tras escuchar ese nombre, veía explosiones, pero no rostros, estaba seguro que no había hablado con Cloud pero…tras la pregunta de la niña, recordó otro nombre ..tal vez..el de su padre y nuevamente recordó la vez que vio a Lucille…sintió que aquella herida de espada se abría..

-Si..pero creo que murió …- murmuro Yeth

-¿Quién?...- Marlene se preocupó al escuchar eso…

-Ho….Ho..-

Marlene no entendía lo que Yeth quería decir, en ese momento, sin oír la conversación de Marlene y el hombre, Tifa salió de la cocina con la bebida sobre una charola.

-Hojo…- Yeth termino la oración.

 **Aquí finaliza el capítulo 9 , espero que haya sido de su agrado n n gracias por tomarse el tiempo en leerlo y por sus buenos comentarios, es un honor, pronto subiré el otro.**


	10. Chapter 10 TENSIÓN

**Noctis: Gracias por estar atento, me da gusto que sientas la tensión en leer, eso quiere decir que no te he decepcionado y espero que así siga.**

 **Aerith: Siempre es un gusto leerte, siento tu preocupación, me da gusto que estes atenta a mi fanfic y sobre todo que te tomas tu tiempo para leerlo, muchas gracias.**

 **Cookie: Gracias por leer mi fanfic, gracias por tu comentario, me hizo muy feliz**

 **Rebelt Willow: Uy tu comentario me alegro mucho, me da mucha felicidad que te este gustando mi fanfic, espero no decepcionarte**

 **Bolt: Como siempre es un gusto leerte y que estes al pendiente, espero que siga así n n muchas gracias**

 **CAPITULO 10 TENSIÓN**

Inmediatamente cuando Cloud y Denzel llegaron al pueblo, el niño de cabellos castaños, corrió hacia un pequeño puesto de pan dulce, su amor al azúcar era enorme y estaba dispuesto a llenar la bolsa de pastelillos, Cloud lo miro para no perderle el rastro, sonrió y se bajó de la motocicleta; Se acercó a Denzel, mientras se tocaba el bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón, para asegurarse que aun llevaba los Gils con él y que Yuffie no se hubiera robado de más.

-Llevaremos este panque…también estos enrollados de cajeta.. y el ¡dulce Tomberry!…de esos quiero cuatro, se ven bonitos y deliciosos…- decía Denzel emocionado al panadero.

Cloud alzo la ceja, al escuchar todo lo que el niño pedía, todavía ni había abierto la lista de compras y Denzel ya había llenado una bolsa en segundos pero no podía negarle esa felicidad, él había sido huérfano y por ello, su vida había sido difícil, tenía derecho de probar los sencillos deleites de la vida y él estaba ahí para podérselos dar.

-Solo te advierto que el Tomberry que conozco, no es bonito y mucho menos…dulce..- dijo Cloud mientras le pagaba al panadero, este dejo salir una risa.

Felizmente, Denzel abrió la bolsa para sacar dos "dulces Tomberry", se trataban de dos galletas de color verde, tenían la forma de la criatura, sus ojos eran de malvavisco, el niño le ofreció una a Cloud.

-Quizá esta galleta, te cambie de opinión respecto al Tomberry-

Cloud miró sorpresivamente a Denzel y de ahí a la galleta, por un momento, empezó a recordar su pasado de soldado de primera clase, las misiones con el equipo "Avalancha" él siempre estaba portando un arma y ahora estaba siendo diferente, frente a él, tenía a un niño que le ofrecía una galleta, sus fundas de espalda, se encontraban sin espadas, parpadeo lentamente dos veces, los momentos difíciles..habían terminado.

-Cloud…- dijo Denzel, aun manteniendo la galleta en la mano.

El rubio acepto la galleta, miro al Tomberry como si estuviera cuidándose que no fuera a acuchillarlo, rápidamente Denzel, le metió la galleta en la boca.

-¡Jajajajaja! jamás había visto a alguien en pensarle mucho para comer una galletita- río Denzel, mientras lo veía masticar lentamente.

-Cielos..- expreso Cloud.

\- ¿Y bien?..-

-Tienes razón..esto es realmente bueno…me gusta, muy diferente a los que yo conozco, a Tifa y a Marlene, les encantará, tienes buen ojo para escoger comida- respondió Cloud felizmente, estaba listo para continuar con las compras.

Se dirigieron a diferentes locales de comida, para Denzel, era inevitable, no meter el dedo en algunos bocadillos, así que Cloud tenía que pagar por ellos, en su camino, algunas personas, observaban al ex soldado y le agradecían por vencer a aquella criatura, pensaba que esos agradecimientos no solo tendrían que ser para él sino para sus amigos, sin ellos, él no hubiera logrado salir de ese abismo de tristezas..él debería agradecerle a Tifa..por estar a su lado, ella siempre estuvo apoyándolo, nunca había perdido la esperanza en él, se detuvo para observar un cartel llamativo, en este se podían apreciar unos dibujos de fuegos artificiales , anunciaban que esa noche, Midgar se iba a iluminar, se trataba de una noche de fiesta, para Cloud, la idea le parecía buena, llevaría a Tifa y a los niños a ver los fuegos artificiales.

-¿Qué opinas? Creo que a Tifa le encantaran verlos y a ustedes también…ahora que lo pienso, tú nunca has visto uno - dijo Cloud a Denzel, refiriéndose a los fuegos artificiales, el niño miro el cartel y sonrió.

-¡Increíble! ¡¿Iremos?! Midgar nunca ha tenido algo así, sería tonto que no lo veamos ..¡SI! debemos hacerlo- respondió

Cloud afirmo con la cabeza, llegaron a la motocicleta para guardar las bolsas, mientras que en ese momento, Reno se acercó a Cloud de manera tímida, el rubio lo miro de reojo.

-…Hola..Cloud- dijo el pelirrojo, se acariciaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza, dando una señal de timidez.

Cloud sonrió levemente sin mirar a Reno.

-Hola Reno…es difícil reconocerte sin tu nuevo uniforme…- respondió

-¡Maldito seas Cloud! Solo..Olvídalo, ¿quieres?...Rude se ha encargado en hacerme sentir tonto, todo el tiempo que puede y Elena no para de tomarme fotos..mi vida social se ha arruinado completamente…- dijo Reno, ruborizándose

-Oh…lo siento, lamento saber eso…pero ¿Es algún plan de Rufus? -

-…Digamos que Shinra… se está encargando de algunos daños en la ciudad y ..bueno…Rude y yo, explotamos un puente…y mi jefe no va a pagar por ello..así que se le ocurrió la brillante idea que yo tuviera un trabajo extra para pagarlo… ¡ NO ES JUSTO! Rude está ofreciendo servicios de guardaespaldas y yo…obtuve un trabajo de payaso-

-Me pregunto porque…- dijo Cloud sarcásticamente.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡ESO PASO POR AYUDARTE!- dijo Reno con la mirada molesta, aun sonrojado y señalando a Cloud.

Una niña de dos coletas, se encontraba caminando en ese momento, llevaba un peluche roto de Moogle en las manos, escucho los quejidos del pelirrojo, reconoció a Cloud y a Denzel, abrió la boca de sorpresa, para después correr hacia ellos.

-¡Denzel!- grito solloza mente.

El niño castaño volteo al escuchar su nombre, parecía que anteriormente había llorado.

-¡¿Moglin?!...¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto

Cloud también había escuchado el llamado hacia Denzel, reconoció aquella niña, la había visto junto con los otros niños con Geostigma pero ella fue la única que lo llamo por su nombre y después de eso, le había mencionado de Aerith.

-Oh..Denzel…mira …lo mato- respondió la niña al enseñarle su peluche destrozado

-¿Quién te hizo esto?- pregunto Denzel sorprendido.

-¡Oh vaya! ¡Qué tontería!- exclamo Reno.

Cloud al escuchar eso, aparto a Reno como señal que la conversación había terminado y que se fuera de ahí, este lo entendió.

-Como sea..tengo trabajo que hacer- finalizo el pelirrojo y se retiró.

-Un loco…un hombre, yo creí que estaba enfermo, me acerque para ver si se encontraba bien y ¡agarro mi Moogle para romperlo cruelmente!, ¡era lo único que tenía de mi hermano!- respondió Moglin, sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas, ese peluche era muy especial para ella, le había pertenecido a su hermano menor, víctima de la Geostigma.

El rubio al escuchar eso, sintió que su corazón se partía, le era doloroso ver a una pobre niña llorar, entendía ese dolor de perder a alguien importante, además que clase de adulto se atrevería a romper el juguete de una niña, debería ser una escoria de persona.

-No te preocupes, Marlene podrá arreglarlo y te lo regresaremos como nuevo..- respondió Denzel.

-¡¿De verdad?! Oh gracias – dijo Moglin felizmente, le entrego el peluche a su amigo. – Ese hombre ha de estar loco…sus ojos le brillaron de color rojo-

Inmediatamente, Cloud sintió un leve presentimiento al escuchar eso, ¿Cuántas personas en Midgar les brillarían los ojos? ..¿podría ser?...

-¿Ese hombre..acaso tenía el cabello gris obscuro y vestía de negro?- pregunto el ex soldado, tenía que comprobarlo.

Moglin miro a Cloud a los ojos.

-Si …un traje elegante ¿lo conoces? Me gustaría que tomara su merecido, Cloud ¿podrías castigarlo? – pregunto la niña, su mirada cambiaba de tristeza a esperanza.

\- Me encargare de eso, no te preocupes…- dijo Cloud mientras se inclinaba ante Moglin y le sujeto los hombros - ¿Lo has vuelto a ver?-

La niña castaña afirmo con la cabeza.

-Hoy, lo vi entrar al "7th Heaven"- respondió

En ese momento los ojos de Cloud, se mostraron sorprendidos y a la vez de preocupación, una pluma de ave de color negra, cayó frente a él, su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos, eso le hizo recordar su pesadilla y por lo tanto, no era una buena señal, Denzel se percató de eso, inmediatamente Cloud se subió a la motocicleta y el niño sin soltar el peluche, se subió sin preguntar nada.

 _ **¡Tifa!...**_

El rubio acelero rápidamente, incluso las personas se quitaban del camino asustados, Cloud quería llegar inmediatamente al bar ¿Yeth se encontraba ahí? ¿Con que intenciones?, la primera vez que lo vio, no sintió nada bueno en él y esta vez lo confirmaba, se había metido con el juguete de una niña, ¿ acaso él había sido el responsable de lanzar el panal? ¿Cuánto tiempo los había estado vigilando? no quería imaginarse lo que sería capaz de hacerle a Tifa.

… _ **Demonios…**_

Yeth observaba atentamente a Tifa, había ordenado una pequeña botana para tener una excusa de quedarse ahí, la pelinegra limpiaba algunos vasos, a veces, miraba al joven de reojo y a la vez a Marlene que se encontraba ahí pintando, pensaba que era extraño pero no sintió amenaza alguna.

-Me gustaría otro vaso de Cactuar, es refrescante, tiene un sabor único..Tifa..¿verdad?, la niña me dijo que ese es tu nombre- preguntó Yeth al mirarla nuevamente.

-Sí y veo que Marlene te platico sobre los dibujos….- respondió Tifa, mientras guardaba su pañuelo en el mandil

-Muy bonitos, por cierto, mi nombre es Yeth..¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre? Creo que sería lo más cortes ..además este se convertirá en mi lugar favorito-

 _ **Tifa…Lucille…sé que eres tú amada mia…**_

-Si… no te preocupes…creo que no hay problema sobre eso, inmediatamente haré tu bebida junto con otras, procurare no demorarme- dijo Tifa, sin darle importancia al asunto y sin percatarse de las intenciones de su misterioso cliente, además, todos sus clientes la llamaban por su nombre, eso no era nada nuevo o fuera de lugar en su rutina de trabajo, afirmo con la cabeza y entro a la cocina.

Cloud y Denzel entraron inmediatamente al bar, el ex soldado miro hacia la barra y ahí estaba él…junto a Marlene, su presencia lo hizo sentir muy molesto, apretó sus puños, se esforzó para no hacer entrar en pánico a los clientes.

-Denzel, espera aquí- le ordeno al niño.

Este afirmo con la cabeza.

Cloud camino rápidamente hacia Yeth, pero antes que intentara algo, Yeth giro su asiento para verlo y abrazo a Marlene por el cuello, ahí Cloud pudo observar su brazo, tenía un tatuaje del número quince romano, la niña no pensaba nada malo sobre Yeth, Cloud se encontraba tan cerca de ellos, pero se quedó inmóvil.

-Soldado Strife…- Yeth murmuró, así que estoy ante un soldado de primera clase…

 _ **Maldita sea…**_

-¡Cloud llegaste! – dijo Marlene felizmente,

Yeth dejo salir de su rostro, una sonrisa victoriosa, sin soltar a Marlene, sabía que teniendo a la niña en sus manos, Cloud no podría hacer nada, se acercó lentamente al oído del rubio.

-Si intentas algo…le romperé el cuello en segundos y matare a todos los de este lugar…- Yeth le susurro

Al escuchar eso, Cloud apretó los dientes y los puños, su espada se encontraba lejos de él, podía escuchar a Tifa en la cocina, aquel hombre tenía a Marlene en sus manos y con un falso movimiento, la vida de ella se extinguiría.

 _ **No podría soportarlo..**_

-Si le haces daño, te mato…- Cloud advirtió, mirando de reojo a su oponente, hizo lo posible para que Marlene no escuchara su conversación, no quería asustarla.

Al escuchar eso, Yeth abrazo un poco más fuerte el cuello de Marlene y esta comenzó a toser.

-No me hagas enojar…- volvió a susurrar

-Yeth..estas apretándome..- dijo Marlene, al sostener el brazo de Yeth con sus pequeñas manos.

-Basta, deja a Marlene fuera de esto..te prometo que no intentare nada- dijo Cloud, se encontraba furioso, la situación era delicada, podía escuchar sus latidos de corazón.

Yeth soltó a Marlene y volvió a girarse para continuar comiendo la botana que había dejado en la barra, el ex soldado preocupado, sostuvo a Marlene del rostro, observo el cuello de ella para ver si le había dejado marca alguna, para su tranquilidad no lo había, dio un respiro de alivio, la abrazo y después la aparto delicadamente para mirarla a los ojos

-Denzel y tú vayan a la habitación, - le ordeno

Marlene afirmo con la cabeza, tenía la intención de dirigirse hacia Denzel, pero este ya estaba al lado de ellos.

-¿Cómo te atreves a meterte con el peluche de Moglin?- le pregunto Denzel muy enojado a Yeth

Yeth se quedó viendo fijamente al niño, podía jurar que anteriormente lo había visto con Geostigma y ahora se encontraba curado, ahora que lo pensaba, después de lo de Lucille, no le prestaba atención a las personas, todo eso cambio, cuando descubrió a Cloud y a los demás.

¡ _ **¿Cómo es posible que un mocoso como él haya sobrevivido ante tal enfermedad?!...**_

-¡Denzel!-

Cloud le había llamado la atención, sujeto la cabeza del Moogle, nunca había escuchado a Cloud con ese tono, agarro la mano de Marlene y se retiró con ella.

Cloud se percató de la mirada de sorpresa del niño, se sintió mal por haberle llamado la atención, pero quería evitar a toda costa que aquel hombre, volviera a tocar a uno de sus niños, miro seriamente a Yeth, como se había atrevido a tocar a Marlene y aún peor, atentar con su vida, sintió unas ganas inmensas de matar al sujeto, dentro de su mente pudo escuchar una risa familiar, Sephiroth.

 _ **Hazlo…siente el odio…disfrútalo como yo lo hice..**_

Apretó nuevamente los puños, podía sentir la humedad que causaba su sangre al salir dentro de sus guantes, hacía un esfuerzo para no perder el juicio, en ese momento, Tifa salía de la cocina con la charola en manos, lo miro tiernamente.

-¡Cloud llegaste!- dijo felizmente, mientras le daba a Yeth su bebida

-¡Tifa!- la llamo Cloud, sin dudarlo, se acercó a ella para alejarla de aquel hombre, la sujeto con un abrazo sin quitarle la mirada a Yeth, no estaba dispuesto en dejarla a merced de él.

Inmediatamente Yeth se bebió su Cactuar, lamio sus labios con satisfacción, abrió su bolsillo del pantalón para dejar los Gils correspondientes, se levantó del asiento y miro a Tifa a los ojos.

-Nos veremos pronto….Tifa- dijo en tono serio, de ahí miro los ojos azul laguna de Cloud, con tan solo mirarlo, sentía como sus ojos podrían estar cambiando de color, su corazón palpitaba con rudeza, sentía ira al ver como la joven, se encontraba rodeada de aquellos brazos que no eran los suyos, al igual que Cloud, hizo un esfuerzo en controlarse.

 _ **¿Cómo te atreves a tocarla?...**_

Cloud hizo un gesto de molestia, no sabía cuánto más podría aguantar, Yeth camino hacia la salida, solo volteo su mirada para ver a Tifa y después se retiró del bar, la pelinegra se encontraba confundida, puso sus manos en el pecho de Cloud para mirarlo, podía sentir su corazón palpitar rápidamente, se encontraba muy serio mirando hacia la salida.

-Cloud…¿Qué fue todo eso?- pregunto preocupada.

Al escuchar eso, Cloud la miro a los ojos, sin cambiar su mirada de seriedad y sin soltar a Tifa, entendió que ese hombre no era normal, portaba un tatuaje similar a Red XIII, ¿podría ser?, sabía que Zack y él no podían ser los únicos involucrados al laboratorio de Hojo..pero ¿Qué intenciones tenía él con ellos?, Hojo estaba muerto…Sephiroth imposible…él ya solo era un mal recuerdo.

-Quiero que tengas cuidado con esa persona, no permitas que se te acerque ni a ti y ni a los niños.- dijo Cloud, sin dejarla de mirar a los ojos.

-¿Yeth?...¿Qué hay con él?- Tifa continuaba confundida.

Cloud, comenzó a tranquilizarse para poder explicarle a Tifa la situación.

-Creo que es uno de los experimentos de Hojo…tiene las células de Jenova, porta un tatuaje en su brazo , similar al de Nanaki.. recuerdo que Hojo, le gustaba enumerar sus experimentos, no solo éramos Zack y yo…pudo haber hecho otros experimentos con otras personas como Vincent y Nanaki…-

Tifa se sorprendió al escuchar eso, pensó que no volvería a escuchar la palabra Jenova, incluso no se imaginó que debería volver a preocuparse por alguien, bajo el rostro.

… _ **¿Ahora..qué?...**_

-Escúchame..quiero que subas a ver si Marlene se encuentra bien, el maldito la uso para intentar protegerse- dijo Cloud, mientras sujetaba delicadamente a Tifa de los brazos.

-¡¿Qué le hizo?! – pregunto la pelinegra preocupada, se separó inmediatamente de Cloud para ir a ver a los niños, ella estaba tan confiada que Marlene estuviera ahí, en ese momento, no parecía que estuviera en peligro alguno, había sido tan descuidada.

Cloud la dejo ir, volvió a mirar hacia la salida como si estuviera pendiente que Yeth regresara, un hombre corpulento se puso frente a él.

-Oye amigo, quiero mis bebidas, estoy cansado de esperar, ¡la lengua la tengo más seca que las escamas de un dragón- dijo el hombre.

Cloud volteo la mirada para ver la charola, la sujeto y se la entregó al hombre molesto.

-La casa invita- el rubio se limitó a decir seriamente y se dirigió hacia la salida para recoger la despensa que había dejado en la motocicleta.

-¡OH FANTASTICO! ¡ GRACIAS!- exclamo el hombre, sosteniendo la charola con todas las bebidas que Tifa había preparado.

Al salir Cloud, agarro las bolsas de comida, pudo observar que las galletas de "dulce Tomberry" se podían ver.

 _ **Oh..Denzel…**_

Aquel momento incomodo con Yeth no iba a ganar y no se iba a permitir que su familia pasara por malos momentos otra vez, estaba decidido en pasar una excelente noche con Tifa con los fuegos artificiales, pero no estaba dispuesto en bajar la guardia.

 _ **Aquí finaliza este capítulo, gracias por tomarse el tiempo en leerlo, sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz. Pronto subiré el siguiente.**_


	11. Chapter 11 A ÉL NO LE GUSTAS TANTO

**Noctis: Me da risa lo que escribes, gracias por tu comentario y que siga siendo de su agrado mi fanfic.**

 **Bolt: Que gusto me da saber que aun sigues leyéndolo, espero no decepcionarte.**

 **Aerith: Como siempre, eres lindísima persona, agradezco tus comentarios.**

 **Rebelt Willow: Me da mucho gusto, saber que está siendo de tu agrado y que te tomas el tiempo en leerlo, espero no decepcionarte n n**

 **Cookie: Amiga, gracias por tu comentario, ¿acaso eres Team Yeth? XD**

 **CAPITULO 11 "** _ **A ÉL NO LE GUSTAS TANTO"**_

Marlene observaba atentamente a Denzel, este permanecía con el rostro agachado, ambos niños se encontraban sentados en la orilla de la cama de Marlene, Denzel dio un ligero suspiro.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Marlene preocupada, mientras le tocaba el brazo.

Denzel permaneció mirando el suelo.

-Cloud jamás me había alzado la voz….- dijo

Desde que Cloud había regresado con ellos, este siempre lo acariciaba y le sonreía, platicaba con él, como si fueran los mejores amigos pero nunca se había imaginado que algún día Cloud le llamaría la atención, aunque solo había mencionado su nombre, el cambio de voz del rubio, había sido amenazante, él solo quería sentirse útil.

-Creo…que solo estaba preocupado, tal vez pensó que Yeth era malo…pero lo poco que platique con él, parece muy agradable..¡le gustaron mis dibujos!-

Denzel al escuchar el comentario de Marlene, alzo la mirada para verla.

-No, Marlene, él es malo, rompió el peluche de Moglin, ¡mira!- dijo el niño, mientras alzaba el Moogle para mostrárselo a Marlene.

Marlene hizo un gesto de confusión, Yeth no parecía el tipo de persona que haría eso.

-¿Tú lo viste?- pregunto

Denzel bajando el peluche, negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces no puedes decir que es malo-

-Moglin lo describió perfectamente y al ver el cambio de actitud de Cloud, me hizo pensar que él es un tonto…Marlene, Cloud no actuaria de esa manera solo porque si..- dijo Denzel, aún triste por lo de hace unos momentos.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, ambos niños miraron a Tifa que iba acercándose rápidamente a Marlene para recibirla con un abrazo.

-Lo siento tanto, no debí dejarte sola con ese hombre- dijo la pelinegra, mientras abrazaba a Marlene.

La niña hizo un gesto de enfado, apartándose de Tifa, la miro a los ojos.

-Él no me hizo nada, solo le gustaron mis dibujos..¡¿Porque están todos molestos con mi amigo?!- pregunto Marlene enojada.

-Marlene…- dijo Denzel.

Tifa la sujeto de los hombros para mirarla a los ojos, comprendía que aun Marlene era pequeña y que difícilmente podría identificar la maldad de ciertas personas.

-Marlene..a veces las personas tienen otras intenciones, aunque esas personas parezcan amigables, realmente no lo son, Cloud se preocupó por ustedes porque vio algo en él, ¿crees que Cloud se equivocó en reaccionar así? – dijo Tifa, mientras veía el cambio de mirada de la niña.

-¿Cloud está enojado conmigo también?- pregunto

Tifa sonrió tiernamente y negó con la cabeza.

-No, cariño, solo estaba preocupado, no está enojado con ninguno de los dos-

Denzel suspiro

-Mentira, me alzo la voz…creo que se enojó porque lo desobedecí..me pidió que esperara y fui hacia aquel hombre- dijo el niño, mientras volvía a ver el suelo.

Tifa acerco a Denzel, para ponerlo junto a Marlene, a ambos niños los agarro de un hombro, sin dejar de sonreírles.

-La vida de Cloud no ha sido fácil, él…siente que le ha fallado a personas que fueron importantes en su vida…siente que dejo morir a Aerith, cuando prometió protegerla y siente que no pudo ayudar a Zack, su amigo de SOLDADO, en su último batalla, a ambos los vio morir, ahora, se siente responsable de ustedes, si algo les pasará…-

-Mi papá dejaría de ser su amigo….- interrumpió Marlene.

-Él moriría..ustedes son todo para nosotros dos-

En ese momento Denzel, sintió algo en su pecho, algo que debía preguntar, tenía que saberlo.

-¿Cómo padres? –

Al escuchar eso, los ojos de Tifa se pusieron cristalinos, no sabía cómo responder a la pregunta de Denzel, ella siempre se refería a ellos como familia, Barret siempre le dejaba a Marlene, él se encontraba muy ocupado en sus búsquedas de petróleo u otros deberes y Denzel era adoptado por Cloud y ella, inevitablemente tenía el sentimiento materno y los veía como sus hijos, pero no estaba segura si Cloud pensaba de la misma manera, ya habían llegado al siguiente paso pero aún el ex soldado no le había mencionado sobre la idea de una formalización. Al ver que no había respuesta alguna, Denzel volvió a sentirse triste, Tifa se percató de ello.

-Nosotros te amamos mucho y estaremos siempre para ti- respondió la pelinegra, su corazón se sentía mal.

 _ **..Cloud…dime…¿Qué somos de Denzel?**_

Pensó.

Por otro lado, los clientes del "7th Heaven" se habían marchado, Cloud se sintió aliviado por no tener que preparar alguna bebida, él no sabía cómo prepararlas, él solo era el repartidor, se encontraba más tranquilo, no había rastro de Yeth, estaba listo para ir con Tifa y los niños hasta que la puerta se abrió.

-¡Sírveme una grande!-

-¿Yuffie?,,,..- dijo el rubio decepcionado por la aparición de la ninja.

Yuffie se sentó en la barra, dejando su bolsa de Materias a un lado, parecía molesta y preocupada a la vez, miró a Cloud y se cruzó de brazos,

-¿Qué haces tú ahí?- pregunto.

El ex soldado se rasco la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-Tifa esta con los niños…la iré a buscar para que te prepare algo, yo..no soy bueno en esto- dijo apenado.

Yuffie hizo una mueca y de ahí suspiro,

-No importa Spiky…solo sírveme algo…lo que sea..-

Cloud dejo salir un suspiro al escuchar que lo había llamado por el apodo que Barret le puso, agarro un vaso, llenándolo de agua tibia y se lo acerco a la ninja.

-¡BROMEAS VERDAD!- dijo Yuffie sorprendida.

-Dijiste que te sirviera lo que sea, da igual…iré a buscar a Tifa-

Yuffie lo sujeto de su manga negra para detenerlo, este la miro extrañado.

-No..Déjalo así…, verás alguien robo parte de mis materias y eso me tiene molesta..¿quién pudo ser? Al principio creí que había sido Caith Sith pero no encontré nada con él…-

-Eso fue muy irresponsable, debiste tener más cuidado con eso, no cualquiera puede tenerlas en sus manos- dijo Cloud seriamente, la noticia no le había caído bien del todo y menos en pensar que una persona como Yeth pudiera tener una.

-¡Oh vamos no seas exagerado! Recuerda que he vendido parte de mis Materias y todo el mundo se encuentra bien-

-Yo no vi eso hace pocos días…ahora hay que ser más cuidadosos-

La ninja se levantó de su asiento y fue directo donde se encontraba Cloud, agarro unas cuantas botellas y las mezclo en su vaso.

-Que difícil pudo ser preparar algo con alcohol, deberíamos ir a Chocobo´s wings-

-Ni lo sueñes..-

Cloud alzo la ceja, mientras la veía.

-¿No te tomarás eso verdad?- pregunto el rubio al ver la bebida burbujeante de Yuffie, había tomado un color azul con verde y salía humo en ella.

-Piensa que es una "Hi-potion"- respondió Yuffie sin darle importancia al comentario de Cloud.

-Yuffie…no-

-Obsérvame- dijo Yuffie con una sonrisa y se bebió todo de un solo sorbo, Cloud la miró sorprendido.

-Ahhh- expreso la ninja, haciendo un rostro de satisfacción

Tifa bajaba de las escaleras con los niños, observo a Cloud con rostro de preocupación y a Yuffie, esta se encontraba sonrojada.

-¿Yuffie?- pregunto la pelinegra mientras se acercaba a Cloud.

Al escuchar su nombre, la ninja observo a Tifa, inmediatamente había dos de ellas y dos Cloud, se empezó a reír.

-Oigan.. ¿Qué tipo de magia usaron?- pregunto

Cloud se pegó en la frente al escuchar eso.

-¡Lo sabía!- dijo.

Tifa jalo a Yuffie hacia ella y olio su aliento, dio un respiro como si estuviera a punto de regañarla pero en vez de eso, solo lleno el vaso con agua y se lo ofreció a su amiga que se encontraba en estado de ebriedad,

-¿Qué rayos? ..que traen ustedes dos con el agua…- dijo Yuffie.

Marlene y Denzel, dejaron salir unas risitas.

-Cloud…¿Qué le diste?- pregunto Tifa, al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

Cloud la observo, mirándola inocentemente.

-Ehm…¿Agua?..- respondió

Tifa le alzo la ceja y de ahí miro dos botellas abiertas, suspiro al encontrar la respuesta.

-Yuffie…te tomaste el whisky de Barret…es altamente fuerte, no cualquiera puede beberlo, mejor dicho, nadie puede beberlo…sin mencionar que él mismo lo prepara, por ese motivo, lo mantengo alejado de mis productos..- dijo Tifa, mientras cerraba los ojos, manteniendo los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué dices?... ¿Por qué se duplican para regañarme? No soy una niña…- decía Yuffie, su visión empezaba a ver luces.

Cloud agarro una botella de Whisky de Barret y la olio.

-¡RAYOS!...¿Cuál es su ingrediente? ..¡¿PETROLEO?!- dijo Cloud, sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos al sentir la esencia agria-acida dentro de sus fosas nasales.

Tifa se comenzó a reír, agarro las botellas para taparlas y guardarlas en su lugar, Cloud admiro la belleza de su amada, se acercó a Tifa para oler sus cabellos negros, mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

-Esto está mucho mejor…- dijo tiernamente, acariciaba su vientre.

Tifa comenzó a sonrojarse, toco ambas manos enguantadas del rubio.

-Hoy tengo una idea para esta noche…- Cloud estaba listo para comentarle sobre los fuegos artificiales.

-Awwww- expreso Marlene – Ya sé cómo será mi próximo dibujo- dijo

Yuffie intento fijar en sus ojos, la imagen de ellos dos abrazados, pero le era imposible.

-¿Por qué… no me abrazaste así Cloud?...¿Aquella vez en la cita?- pregunto

La ninja no estaba consciente de sus comentarios, el alcohol le hacía comenzar a sentirse sentimental.

Tifa dejo de sonreír y la miro sorprendida, igualmente Cloud, sin dejar de abrazarla.

-¿Qué tenía Aerith?...¿Porque…aceptaste ir conmigo y no …con Aerith?...¿Qué tienen ellas que yo..no? – preguntaba perdidamente la ninja.

-Yuffie..basta, no digas tonterías- intervino Tifa.

Cloud soltó a Tifa al escuchar los comentarios de Yuffie, sabía que ella no estaba consciente en lo que estaba diciendo en esos momentos, pero se preguntaba si era algo que ella ha llevado cargando.

-Es,,,mejor que te acostemos, no estás diciendo cosas coherentes, ven..te llevare a una habitación,,.- dijo Tifa, fingiendo una sonrisa, realmente no quería saber si Yuffie sentía o había sentido algo por Cloud.

Tifa estaba lista para levantar a Yuffie pero esta la miro y de ahí a Cloud.

-Son los pechos …¿verdad?..yo no tengo grandes pechos como Tifa..- dijo Yuffie hacia Cloud.

-¿Qué?...no, Yuffie..yo…- dijo Cloud seriamente y sonrojado, la situación se estaba yendo por otro lado y no quería que eso accidentalmente lastimara a Tifa.

Denzel le cubrió los oídos a Marlene, se alejaron un poco de ellos pero se quedaron viendo.

Tifa sujeto a Yuffie por las caderas para ayudarla a levantarse pero Yuffie se apartó con un movimiento brusco, el rostro de Tifa cambio a uno de preocupación, el movimiento de Yuffie había parecido como si la hubiera tocado indebidamente.

-EL beso …no significo nada para ti…¡HOMBRES TONTOS! Aquella vez solo..pensabas en Aerith...entonces..debo suponer que si muere Tifa..te irás conmigo…¡PERO TE DIRE NO!- dijo la ninja, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡BASTA! ¡LO QUE ACABAS DE DECIR ES HORRIBLE! – grito Cloud, golpeando la barra, la miro sorprendido, esperaba cualquier comentario de Yuffie estando en ese estado de ebriedad, sabía que ella realmente no lo había dicho enserio pero con tan solo escucharlo, sintió una bomba en su corazón y no pudo contenerse.

Tifa quedo impactada al escuchar eso, se quedó en silencio, sintió ganas de llorar, realmente le dolió mucho lo que había acabado de oír, ¿acaso Yuffie la odiaba?, había desconocido sobre el beso entre ellos dos…

-¡TONTO! ¡TONTO! – grito Yuffie y salió del bar llorando.

Cloud tuvo la intención de ir tras ella pero inmediatamente se quedó en su lugar, observo a Tifa, se veía muy triste, camino hacia ella para consolarla y explicarle sobre lo de aquel beso con Yuffie.

-No...- dijo Tifa solloza mente, sin mirar a Cloud, se apartó de él y de los niños, para encerrarse a la cocina.

 _ **Celos..no quiero sentir..celos..**_

-Tifa..- dijo Cloud, dejando su brazo estirado, tenía intenciones de abrazarla, se sentía muy mal por lo sucedido, nunca quiso lastimar a ninguna de las dos, pensaba que Yuffie había notado la indiferencia de él, aquella vez en la cita, solo había sido un beso en la mejilla, la quería mucho porque era su amiga, no podía verla como algo más, se había sentido culpable por ello, por sentir la indiferencia pero no quería engañarla y se sentía peor por Tifa, la había lastimado de nuevo, seguramente ella estaría pensando que él solo buscaba mujeres…

 _ **Aerith…¿Realmente lastime mucho a Tifa?...Yo en verdad la amo…**_

Se dijo para él mismo, como si esperara que Aerith lo aconsejara.

-..¿Cloud?- pregunto Denzel preocupado, Marlene estaba a su lado.

El ex soldado, ignoro la pregunta del niño, cerrando los ojos y con un rostro muy serio, se dirigió hacia la salida, su corazón se encontraba destrozado, Tifa lo odiaba, aguanto sus lágrimas.

-¡CLOUD!- dijo Denzel,

Intento ir tras él pero Marlene, lo detuvo, negó con la cabeza, ambos niños se miraron entre ellos tristemente.

Cloud salió del lugar, se subió a su motocicleta, de su pantalón saco la hoja del cartel de la fiesta nocturna y la arrugo, todo se había arruinado, se alejó de ahí rápidamente, no quería lastimar a sus niños, le dolía el corazón y sentía un nudo en la garganta, quería estar solo, regresar a aquella iglesia, tres lagrimas se dejaron caer de sus ojos, alejándose inmediatamente de sus mejillas por la velocidad.

Tifa escucho el sonido de la motocicleta, salió de la cocina y se acercó rápidamente hacia la ventana, lo vio alejarse.

-Cloud…- dijo tristemente.

Por otro lado se encontraba Yuffie corriendo, no le importaba que las personas la vieran llorar, los efectos del alcohol se le habían desaparecido poco a poco, pero ahora estaba un poco consciente de lo que le había dicho a Tifa y lo mal que hizo sentir a Cloud, ella sabía que él amaba a Tifa pero el alcohol, había dejado sobresalir sus celos, lo que había dicho no lo sentía realmente, los quería mucho, ahora se sentía muy culpable por las consecuencias que podía tener Cloud con Tifa, sin mirar al frente, choco con una persona de negro, esta cayo de sentón y Yuffie soltó las Materias por el impacto y también cayo.

-Auch- expreso la joven, mientras se tocaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza

El joven de negro, hizo lo mismo, se levantó y le ofreció una mano a la joven, esta lo miro sorprendida.

-¿Yeth?- pregunto Yuffie.

 _ **Pero..si es…aquella chica..que estaba al lado de Cloud…**_

-Oh, lo siento, no te vi venir…yo también iba apurado- contesto el joven con una sonrisa ficticia, sujeto la mano de Yuffie y la ayudo a levantarse.

-Debiste fijarte…¡Oh no, mis Materias!-

Yuffie comenzó a levantarlas rápidamente, Yeth observo aquellas esferas que comenzaban a brillar, alzo la ceja y ayudo a recogerlas.

-Qué mala suerte..primero hago sentir mal a mis dos amigos y ahora esto- decía la ninja mientras recogía las materias.

Al tocar las Materias, Yeth sintió un poder especial dentro de ellas, sus ojos cambiaron de color rojo, sonrió.

 _ **Impresionante…me gusta esta sensación…**_

-No te preocupes, todos pasamos por un día así, pasaran cosas muy malas pero después…llegara lo bueno- dijo Yeth al escuchar los quejidos de la joven y observando las Materias.

Recogieron todas las Materias y Yuffie las guardo en su bolso nuevamente, se secó las lágrimas, miro al joven de cabellos grises obscuros.

-Gracias….por cierto, Tifa odio tus flores y Cloud es su novio…- dijo la ninja, al decir eso, sintió que se la debía a Cloud, opto por alejarse del joven.

 _ **¡CALLATE LA MALDITA BOCA MUJER! ¡ ELLA ES LUCILLE!**_

Yeth evito hacer contacto visual con ella, sus flecos cubrían sus ojos, dejo que la ninja se alejara para después volver a sonreír.

-Es mi día de suerte…- dijo con una sonrisa, esta vez, verdadera, mientras ocultaba detrás de él, tres Materias con la mano.

Alzo la mirada para ver hacia la calle y como si hubiera sido acto del destino, pudo visualizar a Tifa corriendo.

-Y sí que lo es…- afirmo

 _ **Aquí finaliza este capítulo, espero que siga siendo de su agrado, n n gracias por tomarse el tiempo en leerlo y espero no decepcionarlos, pronto subiré el siguiente.**_


	12. Chapter 12 PLUMA DE FÉNIX

**Rebelt Willow: Eres una linda persona, gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leer mi fanfic, me da gusto que te guste Yuffie XD**

 **Bolt: Gracias por tu comentario, siempre es un gusto leerte!**

 **Aerith: Lamento la espera, gracias por escribirme n n espero que siga siendo de tu agrado y no decepcionarte**

 **Noctis: Lamento ponerte nervioso pero gracias por leerlo XD y que te guste mucho mi fanfic.**

 **CAPITULO 12 PLUMA DE FENIX**

El dolor que sentía Cloud en su corazón, era inmenso, abrió la puerta de la iglesia lentamente, entro y alzo su cabeza para mirar a su alrededor, habían pasado tres días ante aquel suceso, recordó la sonrisa de Tifa, tan hermosa, lo miraba orgullosamente, él había regresado con ella y los niños se curaban, incluso recordó la visión de sus dos amigos fallecidos, Aerith y Zack, se veían tan contentos y ahora él estaba ahí, solo, en el mismo lugar pero solo.

 _ **Nunca me hubieras curado…soy un patán…solo traigo decepción…estaría mejor muerto..**_

Pensó, no podía culpar a Yuffie por lo sucedido, nadie puede mandar al corazón, aunque odio lo que dijo sobre la muerte de Tifa, no podía culparla, ¿acaso esa era la imagen que daba ante ella? …nunca había querido descuidar a Tifa, siempre ha sabido que ella es una mujer muy fuerte y por esa razón, cuidaba más de Aerith, pero de nada sirvió…ella está muerta y Tifa decepcionada, realmente no servía para nada. Se dejó caer sobre las flores y cerró los ojos.

 _ **Debí confesarte tantas cosas antes…y si…¿él puede hacerte feliz?...¡NO! ¡QUE IDIOTA! ¡ÉL ES UN MONSTRUO!**_

Abrió un poco los ojos y reconoció un rostro angelical lo observaba sonriendo, era Aerith, se encontraban como la primera vez que se vieron, él sabía que ella era una ilusión

-¿Te rindes tan rápido? …eso no es de ti - dijo la castaña sonriendo.

Cloud hizo un pequeño gesto de tristeza.

-Solo deben confiar en su corazón…yo misma podía notar sus miradas entre ustedes dos…se podía sentir esa atracción, pero era como niños, decidían por ocultarlo…que lindos…- dijo Aerith sonriendo.

-Pero…la abandone muchas veces..-

-No seas tonto…sé que ella recuerda las veces que la haz salvado…eres su protector…su guardián…sabe que tú estás ahí cuando te necesita y sé que siempre será así-

Cloud miro hacia otro lado..

Aerith toco el pecho del joven para sentir su corazón.

-¿Acaso…no es tiempo que dejes atrás tus inseguridades?...¿Qué esperas que suceda para actuar?...-

El rubio volvió a mirarla.

-Tengo miedo…de volver a fallar…de perder…otra vez-

Aerith rio al escuchar eso.

-Hey…esta vez, no volverá a pasar…debes ser feliz, sigue adelante, ustedes siempre estuvieron destinados a estar juntos.

-…¿Cloud?...-

Se escuchó una voz conocida, el rubio se percató que era la voz de Tifa, observo como la imagen de Aerith se iba desvaneciendo y aparecía Tifa en su lugar, ella le acariciaba la frente. Se quedó mirándola sorprendido, se quedó sin palabras.

-No me mires así…me bajas la autoestima- dijo Tifa sonriendo.

Cloud se reincorporo y se sentó a su lado.

-Lo siento…solo…me quede dormido…yo..no creí que vendrías…solo me he sorprendido..que me encontraras..- dijo sin mirarla.

\- ¿Por qué no?...además sé que este es el lugar..donde te gusta meditar…¿Dónde más irías?...- respondió la pelinegra, mirándolo de reojo.

-Tifa…-

-No lo digas..yo no debí reaccionar así….no te culpes…-

-No….lo de aquella vez con la cita…quería ir contigo..realmente quería…pero pensé..¿PORQUE QUERRÍA IR CON ESTE TONTO? …no me sentí capaz…digno de ti..hace mucho tiempo que no me he sentido digno de ti…sobre Yuffie…solo fue un beso en la mejilla, debí aclararle las cosas hace tiempo pero…no lo creí necesario…ella era muy joven y pensé que solo se había dejado llevar por la emoción…no la quise lastimar…debí…decirte tantas cosas…atreverme a decirte la verdad…que te he amado desde que éramos niños… que ridículamente quise ocultarme de ti, cuando regrese a Nibelheim con Zack…porque me veía muy...débil ante él…no quería que te decepcionaras de mi…llegó Aerith..y yo solo quería protegerla…ya había perdido a alguien…por eso me aferre tanto…la idea de perder a más personas…me vuelve loco…y lo que dijo Yuffie..no puedo dejar de pensar en ello….Tifa…haz sido mi mundo toda la vida….si te pierdo…ese dolor…no se compararía…

Tifa lo escuchaba atentamente, lentamente coloco su mano sobre la suya, se percataba que lo que decía Cloud era sincero, por otro lado, se encontraba Yeth fuera de la iglesia, la puerta se había cerrado casi frente a su rostro, bajo la mirada, sabía que Cloud podía estar ahí.

 _ **Él es de primera clase…no puedo…**_

Algo dentro de él, decía que tenía que esperar, no podía llevarse a la pelinegra en ese momento, una de las materias que llevaba en mano comenzó a brillar, la miro y se retiró del lugar.

Cloud miro de reojo a Tifa y esta se acercaba más a él.

-También quiero confesarte que yo también te he amado mucho y que quiero curar todos tus dolores…quiero confesarte que la primera vez que conocí a Zack..quería preguntar por ti..pero no pude…decidí correr…-dijo la pelinegra, mientras recargaba su rostro en la hombrera de Cloud.

El rubio se sonrojo.

-Por cierto- dijo Tifa, mientras sacaba una hoja arrugada del bolsillo de su mandil.

Cloud reconoció que era el cartel que él había arrugado.

-Me parece perfecto ir contigo esta noche…- dijo Tifa sonriendo tiernamente.

Cloud se sonrojo un poco más y levemente empezó a sonreír.

-¿Realmente…quieres ir con este tonto?...- pregunto Cloud apenado.

Tifa sin dejar de sonreír, se levantó y jalo a Cloud para ayudarlo a levantar.

-¿Tú que crees?...-

Cloud se tocó su nuca con la mano y miro hacia otro lado.

-¡CLARO TONTO!- respondió Tifa felizmente mientras lo jalaba hacia aquel lugar de la iglesia, donde se encontraba el agua, sin importarles, ambos se metieron con ropa y se abrazaron fuertemente.

Cloud acariciaba delicadamente el cabello de la joven y ella se aferraba más a él

-Tu cuerpo es muy suave…- dijo Cloud, refiriéndose en como sentía el pecho de Tifa junto al suyo, inevitablemente se sentía sonrojado.

-Dices cosas muy tiernas…- respondía la joven.

Sutilmente ambos se apartaron, se miraron a los ojos y comprendieron el deseo que ambos sentían en volver a entregarse completamente, Tifa agarro los cinturones del dorso de Cloud y los desabrocho, su hombrera y las fundas de espada cayeron dentro del agua, Cloud se dejaba llevar, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, bajo la mirada para observar, como Tifa bajaba el cierre de su camisa y él se la quitaba, la pelinegra miro el abdomen marcado de él y de ahí sus cicatrices, aún las reciente herida de la "Masamune" se encontraba roja pero parecía estar bien. Cloud se quitó los guantes y sujeto el rostro de ella, para mirarla tiernamente.

-Siempre has sido muy hermosa…- dijo

Tifa se ruborizo y sonrió.

Sutilmente, Cloud coloco sus manos sobre el cierre del chaleco negro de Tifa y comenzó a bajarlo, la pelinegra como él, se dejó llevar, el rubio toco su cintura para lentamente subir hacia la blusa blanca de la joven y levantarla hasta quitársela, los ojos azul laguna de Cloud, se dirigieron hacia aquella vieja cicatriz que Tifa tenía en medio de los pechos, la joven tuvo intensión de cubrírsela con las manos pero Cloud la detuvo.

-La odio…- murmuro la pelinegra.

Cloud comprendía el motivo de su odio, aquella noche en Nibelheim, Sephiroth había desatado por primera vez su locura, había sido un suceso triste y espantoso, él se había llevado a los seres queridos de ellos dos, su madre, el padre de Tifa, todos…y él le había dejado ese horrible recuerdo en su pecho.

-No volverá a tocarte…- respondió Cloud

Ambos se besaron apasionadamente, Cloud soltó las muñecas de Tifa para acariciar su espalda, disfrutaba mucho de los labios de ella, mientras que Tifa mordía los labios de él sutilmente, acariciaba su lengua con la suya, puso sus manos sobre el cinturón de pantalón de Cloud y lo desabrocho, hizo lo mismo con el pantalón, sin dejarla de besar, Cloud se bajó los pantalones con la ropa interior, después desabrocho el mandil y el short de la joven, se lo quito lentamente junto con su ropa interior.

Tifa dejo de besarlo, lo miro a los ojos nuevamente, acaricio los mechones rubios del joven, Cloud la miraba fijamente y le sonrió tiernamente, ninguno de los dos se había imaginado que terminarían ahí, en aquel lugar, Tifa abrazo las caderas de Cloud con las piernas y este la penetro con fuerza pero sin lastimarla, la joven se movía rápidamente al sentirlo, aún sin soltar los mechones rubios, beso nuevamente sus labios y de ahí bajo a besar su cuello, Cloud le excitaba sentir los besos de Tifa, la penetraba cada vez más de prisa, ella dejo de besarlo y lo miraba, para él, se veía muy hermosa como se entregaba, observaba su rostro de placer, sus mechones negros sobre su fino rostro, Cloud empezó a besar en medio de los pechos de ella, Tifa dejaba salir gemidos altos, ambos se amaban mucho, ese momento y la noche que pasaron juntos, decidieron entregarse mutuamente.

Más tarde, Marlene estaba tomando un jugo con Denzel en el "7th Heaven" ambos se encontraban preocupados por Cloud y Tifa, no estaban seguros si Tifa había localizado a Cloud, esperaban que ambos llegaran pronto.

-Creo que Cloud es famoso con las mujeres- dijo Marlene.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Yuffie solo es tonta..- respondió Denzel al escuchar el comentario de la castaña.

-Mi papá me contaba que él siempre se iba con las chicas y que él tenía que irse con Nanaki o con Cid.. Sentía que no encajaba con Vincent-

-Mmmm… Nanaki es bonito…como una mascota-

Marlene rio y afirmo con la cabeza.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo, yo también hubiera querido ir con Nanaki…Awww tiene cachorritos..-

Denzel alzo la ceja e hizo unos fuertes sorbos con el popote.

-¿Quién será la madre?- pregunto el niño.

Marlene alzo los hombros como muestra de no saber la respuesta.

-¿Cat Sith? – bromeo Marlene.

Ambos niños comenzaron a reírse, en ese momento la puerta del bar se abrió, entrando Cloud y Tifa, Marlene y Denzel sonrieron al verlos, corrieron hacia ellos y los recibieron con un abrazo.

-¡SUS ROPAS ESTAN MOJADAS!- exclamo Denzel al separarse de Cloud y al mismo tiempo, secando su mejilla. –Que incómodo..-

-¡AAAAAAaaaww! Fueron a nadar otra vez…que romántico, retomaron su cita- dijo Marlene sonriente y al mismo tiempo separándose de Tifa.

Cloud al escuchar a Marlene, se ruborizo y suspiro.

-Ehm…si- dijo el rubio

Tifa no pudo evitar reír pero comenzó a sonrojarse cuando Denzel los miro de manera confusa.

-¿Pero?...¿Porque les gusta nadar con ropa y sin traje de baño? Es incomodo –

-Cierto…- dijo Marlene y alzo la mirada para verlos.

-¡Porque lo olvidamos! Y el lago se veía tentador..Es todo, basta de curiosidad…- respondió Tifa apenada, llevándose a Marlene – vamos a secarnos –

Denzel se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a pensar.

-Basta..- dijo Cloud al mirar al niño.

El castaño alzo la mirada para verlo, Cloud miro los ojos azules zafiro del niño, su mirada tan inocente, se inclinó y lo sujeto de los hombros.

-En un futuro lo entenderás..- dijo el ex soldado mientras le daba una sonrisa tierna.

Denzel lo miro

-¿Qué debo de entender sobre nadar con ropa?- pregunto.

Cloud no pudo evitar reír al escuchar esa pregunta y lo abrazo fuertemente, sabía que Denzel se había sentido triste anteriormente, le había gritado y lo había ignorado, ahora solo quería demostrarle que lo sentía.

-¡CLOUD! ¡ BASTA! ¡! ESTAS MOJADO! - grito Denzel, tratándose de salir del abrazo de Cloud.

Tifa y Marlene habían escuchado el grito del niño, rieron, mientras se bañaban juntas.

En la noche, Cloud había decidido ir en busca de un anillo perfecto para Tifa, vendrían locales de las afueras de Midgar, opto por llevar sus espadas dentro de sus fundas, no quería más sorpresas con Yeth, Tifa estaba emocionada al ver como lucía Midgar, lleno de luces, gente sonriente, muchos locales de comida, joyerías y música alegre.

-Es como si estuviéramos en otra ciudad..- dijo la pelinegra.

Cloud sonrió y estuvo de acuerdo.

.¡Tifa quiero ver esos juegos!- exclamo Marlene alegremente.

La niña corrió hacia un puesto de disparos con agua, el cual si se atinaba al Cactuar, regalaban los peluches, Tifa miro a Cloud.

-Ve, yo llevare a Denzel a otro- dijo Cloud, mientras miraba a Tifa tiernamente.

Tifa acepto y corrió tras Marlene, Cloud sujeto la mano de Denzel y se lo llevo a un puesto de joyería.

-Mientras caminábamos, pude ver el anillo perfecto- dijo Cloud emocionado.

Denzel sonrió.

-¿Se lo pedirás hoy? ¿Con los fuegos artificiales?- pregunto.

-Sí y sé el lugar perfecto…-

Cloud se acercó al puesto y observo un anillo plateado, con una pequeña esfera brillante de color blanca.

-Veo que le ha puesto el ojo a este hermoso anillo- dijo el vendedor con una sonrisa.

-Oh..Si, lo siento, es.. muy brillante y …perfecta, nunca había visto algo así..- respondía el ex soldado

-Y nunca lo verá en otra parte..es especial…digamos que se la robe al rey Tomberry, fue muy difícil, esta joya la tenía puesta en su corona, no me intereso lo demás, esta era la más brillante y hermosa de todas, puedo darme cuenta que es para la mujer más hermosa de todas-

Cloud sonrió al escuchar eso y afirmo con la cabeza.

-¿Propuesta de matrimonio?-

-Sí , así es..- respondió Cloud, mientras sacaba los Gils de su bolsillo.

Denzel observaba el anillo encantado.

-¡Estoy seguro que Tifa lo amara!- exclamo

El vendedor suspiró.

-El amor… que hermoso, que afortunada será la chica que portara este anillo y se llevara a un hombre como usted- dijo

-Si….espere..¿qué?- pregunto Cloud extrañado por el comentario del vendedor

El vendedor comenzó a pestañar y sonrió.

-Olvídelo, se lo envolveré inmediatamente- respondió.

Cloud aún sorprendido, alzo la ceja con las Gils en mano, Denzel se quedó mirándolo.

-Eh..¿Cloud?.. Estas haciendo un gesto chistoso- dijo el niño riéndose.

-Lo siento…solo recordé algo- mintió el rubio, mientras le pagaba al vendedor y agarraba el anillo, rápidamente se alejó del local, volteo para mirar al vendedor y este se despedía con los dedos de manera coqueta.

Cloud suspiro

-Me cayó bien- dijo Denzel.

-Si…fue muy simpático ..- dijo Cloud sarcásticamente, mientras guardaba la cajita con el anillo, dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Estoy seguro que Tifa lo amara-

-No puedo esperar el momento para dárselo..-

Mientras que Cloud caminaba con Denzel, un objeto dentro de un local, le había llamado mucho la atención.

-No puedo creerlo..- dijo.

Denzel miro a Cloud.

Cloud se acercó al local, este tenía muchas pociones, algunas armas pero lo que le había llamado la atención era una pluma de ave larga, se encontraba dentro de un frasco.

-Una pluma de fénix,,.- dijo el Ex soldado.

-Así es- dijo la vendedora.

-Hace tiempo que no había visto una…-

-¿Una pluma de pájaro? – pregunto Denzel confundido.

Cloud miro a Denzel y le acaricio el cabello.

-Esa pluma es muy especial…gracias a plumas como esta, nos salvaron muchas veces la vida en las batallas, curando nuestras heridas más mortales… si tan solo…hubiéramos tenido unas cuantas…más…- respondió el rubio.

Sin dudar la compro y se la mostro a Denzel.

-Llévala contigo siempre…- dijo Cloud.

Denzel la miraba.

-Es mi regalo para ti.. estarás más seguro-

Denzel afirmo con la cabeza, sonrió y la guardo en su bolsillo del pantalón, en ese momento quería preguntarle a Cloud si él se consideraba su padre, pero un grito de alegría de la gente lo distrajo.

-Vamos con Tifa y Marlene- dijo Cloud sonriendo.

Denzel acepto, tomo la mano de Cloud y fueron con las chicas.

 _ **Aquí finaliza el capítulo 12, lamento la demora, fue temporada de exámenes, horror, pero ya estoy de regreso, pronto subiré el próximo capitulo ¡! n n espero que siga siendo de su agrado, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo ¡! 3**_


	13. Chapter 13 SOMOS AMIGOS ¿NO?

**Aerith: Me da ternura lo que escribes, gracias por tu comentario y que siga siendo de su agrado mi fanfic, lamento la espera**

 **Bolt: Que gusto me da saber que aun sigues leyéndolo, espero no decepcionarte, lamento la espera, apoco te gusta Yeth jajaja creo que disfrutaras esto.**

 **Noctis: Como siempre, eres lindísima persona, agradezco tus comentarios, lamento la espera, ojala te guste este, dime que opinas.**

 **Rebelt Willow: Me da mucho gusto, saber que está siendo de tu agrado y que te tomas el tiempo en leerlo, espero no decepcionarte n n lamento la espera, tus comentarios son agradables, jajaja no importa si tardas mucho en contestar, lo increíble es que aún estes aquí y te lo agradezco,**

 **Cookie: Amiga, gracias por tu comentario, lamento la espera, espero que este sea de tu agrado.**

 **CAPITULO 13**

" **SOMOS AMIGOS ¿NO?..."**

-¿Tifa…le dirás la verdad a Cloud?- pregunto Marlene mirando fijamente a la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

Tifa miro a Marlene y afirmo con la cabeza, se encontraba muy feliz en ese momento, solo esperaba la llegada de Cloud y Denzel para poder apreciar los fuegos artificiales juntos.

-¡FANTASTICO! Denzel estará muy feliz al saberlo- exclamo la niña castaña.

-¡MIRA AHÍ VIENEN!- grito Tifa emocionada al ver llegar a Cloud con Denzel, este llevaba dos algodones de azúcar, uno de color verde y otro rosa.

-Yo quiero el verde- dijo Marlene, agarrándolo.

-Pero…pero…pensé …mmm ok- dijo Denzel entregándole el algodón de color verde y él quedándose con el rosa .

-Pensarán que me gusta el rosa…- dijo

Cloud y Tifa rieron, el ex soldado la abrazo por detrás y ella se aferró a él.

-Me gusta esto- dijo la pelinegra

-Créeme, a mí también, me hace recordar, aquella noche en Nibelheim- dijo Cloud con una sonrisa tierna, olía el cabello negro de Tifa, le gustaba mucho su aroma.

Tifa sonrió al recordar.

-¿La noche de la promesa?- preguntó.

-Si…esa noche, solo falta la estrella fugaz… pero creo que los fuegos artificiales, harán ese papel- Cloud respondió.

Marlene y Denzel los observaban mientras comían los algodones, Marlene suspiro como si estuviera viendo un cuento de hadas.

-Éramos muy jóvenes…me acuerdo de tu coleta- dijo Tifa, mientras acariciaba las manos enguantadas de Cloud.

El rubio se ruborizo.

-Prefiero que olvidemos ese detalle…y que me permitas hacerte otra promesa..- dijo.

-¿Otra promesa?-

Denzel sonrió.

Yeth se encontraba entre las multitudes viendo esa escena, el rechinamiento de sus dientes era muy consecutivo y su corazón estaba a punto de estallar, apretaba ambos puños, sin darse cuenta, ya se había abierto levemente la palma de ambas manos, podía sentir la humedad que le causaba su sangre en los guantes de cuero pero no le importaba, no toleraba verlos, el amor de su vida en brazos de otro, camino lentamente hacia ellos, aquella vieja cicatriz en su brazo, le empezó a molestar, se detuvo y la observo.

-Lucille…¿eres tú? -

 _ **-¿Qué hizo un chico como tú para ser lastimado de esa manera? –**_

Empezó a recordar la pregunta que le hizo Lucille, la primera vez que la vio, nuevamente observo a Cloud y Tifa pero unos pequeños flashazos en su mente, le hacían ver la escena de manera borrosa, fijo su mirada en Cloud.

 _ **-¿Qué hizo un chico como tú para ser lastimado de esa manera? –**_

 _ **-¿Qué hizo un chico como tú para ser lastimado de esa manera? –**_

 _ **-¿Qué hizo un chico como tú para ser lastimado de esa manera? –**_

La pregunta le venía repetitivamente en su mente, aún escuchaba la voz de Lucille, se colocó ambas manos en su cabeza como si quisiera dejar de escucharla, mientras aún observaba a Cloud, quería gritar.

 _ **-¿Qué hizo un chico como tú para ser lastimado de esa manera? –**_

Finalmente Yeth abrió demasiado sus ojos rojizos, como si algo lo hubiera asustado frenéticamente en ese momento, sin dejar de ver el rostro de Cloud, se mantuvo quieto, respiro tranquilamente y por fin, pudo recordarlo, lo había borrado de su memoria o quizá algo lo había hecho olvidar, ahora si era capaz de poder responder a aquella pregunta.

 _ **-Tienes que detener a Zack Fair y a Cloud Strife…se han escapado… -**_

Ahora Yeth escuchaba las palabras de Hojo..

-Pero no pude vencerlo…- murmuró para el mismo.

Yeth dejo de mirar a Cloud y miro su tatuaje de número quince romano y de ahí su cicatriz, borrosamente recordaba aquel momento, alzo la mirada, la imagen de Tifa y Cloud, la festividad de Midgar habían desaparecido, solo se encontraba en su recuerdo, se podía ver él mismo, con su traje azul y casco platinado del escuadrón de seguridad de Shin-Ra, lo único de diferente de los demás, era su bufanda, la suya era de color roja, mostrando un rango alto, observaba a sus compañeros siendo vencidos por aquel sujeto de cabellos negros, era tan veloz que difícilmente podía verlo, el miedo de luchar lo invadió, pero tenía que cumplir las órdenes de Shin-Ra, solo escuchaba disparos, tenía que ser fuerte pero era inútil, hasta que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, apareció frente a él, aquel joven de cabellos negros.

 **-** _ **Detente…es una orden…-**_

 _ **Dijo Yeth con mucho miedo, observo fijamente al soldado de primera clase, difícilmente, podía apuntarle con el arma.**_

- _ **Zack…tengo…-**_

 _ **Antes que terminara de decir la frase, Zack lo había cortado con su espada en el brazo, causándole que soltara el arma, este dio un grito de terror, quería huir pero a la vez cumplir las órdenes, intento golpear a Zack pero fue inútil, fue noqueado con facilidad. Yeth se miraba así mismo en aquel momento, cerró los ojos y volvió abrirlos, ahora se encontraba sobre una camilla en el laboratorio de Shin-Ra.**_

 _ **-¡INUTIL! INUTIL!-**_

 _ **Le gritaba Hojo, mientras que al mismo tiempo lo levantaba bruscamente de la camilla.**_

 _ **-Espero que no seas un desperdicio para las células de Jenova…¡BASTA DE LLORIQUEOS! quiero que me traigas a esos dos…-**_

 _ **-No..por favor.. ¡YO NO!-**_

 _ **Yeth imploraba y agresivamente fue metido dentro de un contenedor, recordaba lo doloroso que había sido ese momento, podía sentir como aquel liquido azul verdoso de Jenova, se metía por sus venas, ahogándolo a la vez, Hojo había sido muy agresivo con él, sentía que era una especie de ácido que lo quemaba por dentro, como si estuviera destruyéndole sus órganos y sus huesos, Hojo le suministraba cantidades de energía Mako, lo que salió de ese tubo no era la misma persona que había ingresado, su visión había cambiado, era mejor, sentía que sus ojos estaban haciendo algún tipo de cambio y pudo sentirse más ágil, el miedo que sentía anteriormente, había desaparecido.**_

- _ **Definitivamente nunca serás el mismo-**_

 _ **Escucho las palabras del profesor Hojo. La imagen del laboratorio se fue borrando y se encontraba Yeth con su ensangrentado traje del escuadrón de Shin-Ra pero sin su casco, estaba parado en una especie de desierto, había calor y frío a la vez, el día comenzó a nublarse, no tardaría en llover, desde lejos, observo una vieja camioneta de color amarillo claro, como si estuviera oxidada, inevitablemente sonrió, reconoció aquellas dos figuras que se encontraban en la parte de atrás de la camioneta, Zack y Cloud, corrió hacia una parte más alta para poderlos observar mejor y no perder el rastro.**_

 _ **-Los encontré..-**_

 _ **Inmediatamente de su espalda, apareció un arma sniper, color platinada, en el mango tenía la imagen de dos alas valkiria , sin dejar de sonreír, la sujeto y apunto fijamente hacia Cloud**_.

- _ **Oye ¿qué vas a hacer una vez que lleguemos a Midgar? –**_

 _ **Pregunto Zack**_

– _ **Bueno antes que nada, necesitamos hacer dinero ¿no?... ¡OYE AMIGO! ¿Sabes de algún negocio que se pueda realizar allí? .**_

 _ **Zack se refirió al conductor mientras que Cloud aún se encontraba intoxicado por las altas cantidades de energía Mako que Hojo le proporcionaba, así que aún no podía moverse y solo escuchaba a su amigo Zack.**_

 _ **-¿Cómo dices? Ustedes deben probarlo todo mientras son jóvenes, sortear las dificultades mientras son jóvenes y encontrar su camino-**_

 _ **Respondió el conductor**_.

 _ **-"Todo " dice él, no es de mucha ayuda ¿no? …¡ OH SI ¡! ¡ ESO ES! Tengo habilidades y conocimientos que otra gente no tiene ¿no? ¡ Muy bien! Abriré un negocio en que lo haga todo, cosas peligrosas y problemáticas…haré lo que sea de acuerdo al pago… ¡VOY HACER UNA FORTUNA!-**_

 _ **Zack seguía hablando felizmente y Cloud se mantenía con la mirada baja, el pelinegro lo observo.**_

 _ **-Oye,Cloud…¿ Qué piensas hacer tú?..-**_

 _ **Pregunto Zack y luego sonrió.**_

 _ **-Solo estoy bromeando, nunca haría algo como abandonarte…somos amigos ¿no?..Vamos abrir un negocio en que lo hagamos todo ¿entendiste Cloud?**_

 _ **Cloud suspiró**_

 _ **Yeth se mantenía apuntando a Cloud y escucho la voz de Hojo por medio de un micrófono dentro de su oído**_

 _ **-Los objetivos han pasado el punto 12, van a entrar a nuestro rango de fuego-**_

 _ **Yeth sonrió y siguió escuchando a Hojo.**_

 _ **-Pero los Turks.. nos dijeron que esperáramos su arribo-**_

 _ **Yeth dejó de sonreír y suspiro**_

 _ **-No…. no hay necesidad de dejar que ellos se encarguen…-**_

 _ **Yeth volvió a sonreír, esas palabras eran música para sus oídos-**_

 _ **-¡SOLO DISPARA!-**_

 _ **Yeth escucho el helicóptero de los Turks que se encontraba cerca, pero como Hojo se lo había ordenado, no iba a permitir que ellos dieran el primer paso.**_

 _ **Zack felizmente por la idea del negocio junto a su amigo, se levantó de su lugar y volvió a hablar con el conductor, cerró los ojos al sentir la fresca brisa sobre su rostro, olía a libertad pero inmediatamente tuvo un presentimiento malo y se lanzó hacia Cloud.**_

 _ **-¡CUBRETE!- GRITO**_

 _ **Cloud no reacciono.**_

 _ **-¡!CLOUD SAL DE AQUÍ!- volvió a gritar.**_

 _ **Yeth disparo.**_

 _ **Aquí finaliza el capítulo 13, espero que haya sido de su agrado, gracias por tomarse el tiempo en leerlo, mañana temprano estará el siguiente capitulo.**_


	14. Chapter 14 ERES MIA

_**Noctis: hahaha me dio mucha risa lo que dijiste, puedes crear tu figura si gustas XD, sería muy interesante que lo hicieras, que gusto que no te esté decepcionando.**_

 _ **Aerith: Me imagine que el capítulo te iba a gustar por Zack, que bueno que no te estoy decepcionando y gracias por mantenerte atenta n n**_

 _ **Cookie: Ame tu comentario, que bueno fue sorprenderte, me da gusto poder sacar esa emoción al momento que estas leyendo, gracias por tomarte el tiempo.**_

 **Rebelt Willow: Awww eres muy linda persona por tu comentario, gracias por lo que me dices, me da mucho gusto que este siendo de tu agrado y me gusta tu forma de expresarte, es bonito saber, que estés leyendo y que no te aburra.**

 **CAPITULO 14 ERES MÍA….**

Al recordar su pasado, Yeth no pudo mantener una risa satisfactoria dentro de él, la dejo salir, incluso hasta una lagrima se deslizo sobre su mejilla.

 _ **No puedo creerlo…Zack Fair…Cloud Strife..**_

Dejo de reír y dio un pequeño respiro, volvió a observar a la pareja con los niños, ahora sería más sencillo tener a la pelinegra, bajo la mirada para observar la cicatriz de su brazo.

 _ **-Dime…¿Ahora podrás proteger a tu amigo?-**_

Yeth pensó en esa pregunta refiriéndose a Zack, ahora que todo estaba claro en su mente, él llevaba un arma consigo, la misma con la que intento dispararle a Cloud años atrás, solo tenía que pensar en invocarla y aparecería, su sniper platinada "Valkyria" Hojo había hecho maravillas con él, aunque no era buena idea en ese momento, había muchas personas estorbando, su puntería era excelente, pero iba a ser imposible que no le diera a otros, sonrío un poco, no le importaban las personas, a decir verdad, al perder a Lucille, ninguna vida valía ahora, ni siquiera la de él, pero no quería que su nueva Lucille, huyera o intentara otra cosa, aún llevaba las materias con él dentro del bolsillo del pantalón, inconscientemente agarro una, esta comenzó a brillar.

 _ **Solo espero los fuegos artificiales..no han de tardar…**_

Pensaba Cloud emocionado, comenzó una fresca brisa, sintió como su rostro era acariciado por ella, al salir los fuegos artificiales, él iba a arrodillarse ante Tifa para proponerle matrimonio, los esperaba con ansias, llevaba el anillo en el bolsillo, Tifa lo miraba de reojo.

-¿Cloud?- preguntó tiernamente.

Cloud la miro, pensaba que tal vez estaba siendo muy obvio ante su silencio, los fuegos artificiales no tardarían mucho, dio un leve respiro y sujeto ambas manos de la pelinegra, Denzel abrió los ojos de asombro y felicidad, sabía que era lo que estaba a punto de suceder y Marlene al ver la expresión del niño, también se emocionó.

 _ **¡HAZLO HAZLO HAZLO!**_

Pensaba Denzel.

 _ **¡DISELO TIFA DISELO!**_

Pensaba Marlene.

Tifa apretó sutilmente las manos del rubio, su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez, se perdía en los ojos brillantes de Cloud.

-Tifa…- dijo Cloud

La pelinegra lo miro como si fueran los únicos que se encontraban en ese lugar.

-Cuando era niño, siempre supe que eras la niña más hermosa de Nibelheim, tan hermosa que pensé que necesitarías un protector, para que nadie te lastimara, ese protector, quería ser yo, cuidarte todo el tiempo, a pesar que tenías muchos amigos, no podía dejarte a manos de ellos y fue comprobado en el monte Nibel, por eso, nuestra antigua promesa decía que yo siempre llegaría sí tú me necesitabas…eso quedo atrás, porque ya no será necesario…- Cloud continuaba hablando, por un momento comenzaba a sentirse nervioso.

Tifa aceleraba un poco la respiración, tenía un presentimiento.

-Ya no será necesario, porque a partir de ahora, yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado y también estaré para Denzel, te prometo, que no volverás a presenciar una ausencia….estoy consciente de lo fuerte que eres…pero, yo quiero..que me permitas …protegerte..-

Yeth alzo una ceja mientras los observaba, no podía escuchar lo que el rubio estaba hablando.

Cloud comenzó a ruborizarse mucho, su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente, sus piernas comenzaban a sentirse débiles, observo el rostro de Tifa, lo miraba tiernamente, bajo un poco la mirada para agarrar valor, mientras volvía a levantarla, se percató que Tifa no llevaba consigo su Ribbon, había olvidado colocársela en la iglesia, pero no iba a distraerse con aquel asunto en ese momento.

-Tifa…quiero protegerte y no como guardaespaldas, ni como solo un amigo…- murmuro

-Cloud…- dijo Tifa.

Ella lo había logrado escuchar.

El ex soldado, sin soltar las manos de Tifa, se arrodillo con una pierna, inevitablemente Tifa lo miro de manera sorprendida, ella estaba muy feliz, incluso las ganas de llorar de felicidad, la estaba invadiendo, Cloud soltó una de sus manos para meter una de las suyas al bolsillo y sacar el anillo, los niños empezaron a temblar las piernas de la emoción. Yeth se sorprendió demasiado, al darse cuenta de lo que Cloud estaba a punto de hacer,

-¡NO LUCILLE!- gritó y al mismo tiempo estiro su mano hacia la dirección de Tifa como si tratara de sujetarla, aún con la materia.

La pequeña esfera, brillo más, dejando salir una especie de ráfaga con polvos brillosos.

Cloud y compañía no escucharon el grito de Yeth ya que había sido opacado por los primeros fuegos artificiales que salieron, Denzel y Marlene vieron como aquellas flores brillantes se expandían en el cielo, los colores eran diferentes y muy bonitos, Denzel estaba muy emocionado, en cambio, Tifa repentinamente, dejo de sonreír, Cloud le quito lentamente el anillo de Fenrir y estaba listo para ponerle el hermoso anillo que le consiguió, pero Tifa le soltó la mano bruscamente, Cloud se sorprendió ante eso.

-¿Tifa?…- pregunto Cloud, esa acción de la joven, había sido inesperada.

-No…- respondió fríamente la pelinegra.

-¿Qué?..- preguntaron Cloud y Denzel.

-No..no quiero- respondió Tifa.

Cloud no esperaba esa respuesta, su cuerpo no le respondía, no podía reincorporarse para ponerse de pie, sintió un crujido dentro de él, cerca de su pecho, sabía que se trataba de su corazón quebrándose en mil pedazos.

-Tifa….- dijo nuevamente sin dejarla de mirar, no sabía que había pasado, ella parecía muy feliz antes y ahora se veía fría, dejo caer el anillo de Fenrir al suelo, ¿ella estaba bromeando?

La mirada de Tifa, se encontraba vacía, parecía que sus pupilas habían desaparecido en el color café de sus ojos.

-¡PERO ¿ QUE ESTAS DICIENDO? TIFA …TÚ ME DIJISTE QUE ANHELABAS CON TODAS TUS FUERZAS CASARTE CON CLOUD!- grito Marlene, empezó a sacar lágrimas.

Denzel se quedó en silencio, no podía creer lo que había escuchado y lo que estaba viendo, no, eso no estaba bien. Cloud se reincorporo y su única reacción fue sujetar los brazos de Tifa sutilmente, no sabía que había hecho mal, ¿acaso se había equivocado en todo?

-Tifa yo…-

\- ¡SUELTAME!- grito Tifa y lo abofeteo

Denzel y Marlene se asustaron y se cubrieron la boca al ver eso.

Cloud al sentir el golpe, la soltó inmediatamente, había sido tan fuerte, que la palma de Tifa se había quedado marcada en su mejilla, él se quedó con el rostro hacía un lado, no podía creerlo, las personas que se encontraban cerca de ellos, los miraban, incluyendo Yeth confundido, Tifa los miro, los fuegos artificiales seguían saliendo pero ya no estaban siendo de su atención, la pelinegra se alejó corriendo rápidamente, Marlene decidió ir tras ella, sabía que Denzel se quedaría con Cloud.

-¿Qué acabas de hacer?- Yeth pregunto hacia la Materia, todo pareció cambiar después de esos brillos, como si su deseo hubiera sido realidad, ¿había podido manipular a la pelinegra con esta esfera? Sonrió.

-Pero que sorpresa tenemos aquí...-

Cloud destrozado, ignoro a las personas que lo observaban, se escuchaban sus susurros, mantenía el rostro abajo, Denzel estaba confundido, el rubio tampoco sabía que había acabado de ocurrir, el rechazo de Tifa había sido drástico..

-Denzel…vámonos- dijo, su voz era cortante, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

El niño castaño lo miro preocupado, se encontraba muy triste, ambos partieron del lugar.

Por otro lado, Marlene no pudo seguir el paso de Tifa, se detuvo a descansar, se habían apartado de la ciudad, ahora se encontraba en un lugar rocoso y solitario, escucho unas pisadas detrás de ella.

-¿Cloud?- pregunto.

-No niña- respondió Yeth

La castaña quiso huir pero Yeth la sujeto bruscamente del brazo.

-Marlene..¿verdad? dime…¿te gustaría dibujar lo que acaba de suceder?- pregunto Yeth en tono de burla.

-¡SUELTAME¡ ¡CLOUD DICE QUE TÚ NO ERES AMIGO! ¡Y TIENE RAZÓN! – grito Marlene.

-Sí, tiene razón…yo no podría ser amigo de una mocosa y de un mocoso maleducado-

-¡CLOUD! ¡TIFA!- grito la niña asustada, quería que ellos vinieran a rescatarla.

Marlene miraba los ojos rojos de Yeth,

-No ¡ES TIFA!- grito el joven molesto y al mismo tiempo le apretó más fuerte el brazo.

La niña grito de dolor, hasta comenzar a llorar, Yeth la soltó, no quería perder el tiempo, así que uso la magia de la Materia contra ella.

-Duérme- dijo

Marlene se tranquilizó y se acostó en pose fetal , abrazo sus piernas y se durmió inmediatamente, el joven de cabellos grises obscuros, prosiguió en ir por Tifa.

Tifa se encontraba frente a un edificio abandonado, no había otros edificios alrededor de él, estaba confundida, no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta ahí, en ese momento, escucho unos aplausos detrás de ella que la hicieron voltear, miro a Yeth.

-Bravo- dijo él.

Tifa hizo un gesto de desprecio.

\- Estuviste magnifica allá cariño, debiste ver su cara - dijo Yeth en tono de burla.

-¿Qué cara? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué le paso a Cloud?- preguntaba Tifa confundida y preocupada.

-La cara de dolor de tu soldado al momento de rechazarlo –

-¿Cloud? No entiendo ¿Dónde está Cloud?-

-No te preocupes por él, nada va a separarnos ahora, mira, llegamos a casa, dentro de tu habitación, aún se encuentra tu hermoso vestido para nuestra boda-

Tifa negaba con la cabeza, no entendía lo que ese hombre estaba diciendo, observo que sujetaba una Materia, mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¿Usaste eso para lastimar a Cloud?- pregunto Tifa enojada.

Yeth se detuvo y observo la esfera.

-Sabes..es increíble el poder de algunas cosas tan pequeñas..ni siquiera yo sabía, como funcionaba esto-

-¡ME MANIPULASTE MALDITO!- grito la pelinegra, conocía sobre el uso de aquellas esferas y el poder que contenían.

Yeth al escucharla, le dedico una sonrisa, esa mujer iba a ser suya.

Tifa velozmente se lanzó contra Yeth, golpeo su rostro con el puño, este se sorprendió al sentir la fuerza de aquella mujer, eso le provoco que soltara la materia y se alejara rodando, Tifa no dejaba de golpearlo, Yeth se protegía de los golpes con sus brazos, hasta que fue recibido por una patada de la joven en el rostro, cayó al suelo, miro a Tifa, no quería lastimarla, la amaba mucho.

-¡DETENTE! ¡LUCILLE!-

Nuevamente Tifa corrió hacia él y lo volvió a golpear, Yeth no dejaba de cubrirse, él sabía que ella no podía hacer nada contra él, pero sus golpes eran muy fuertes, y si, sentía dolor, apretaba sus dientes, lo más probable era que si Hojo no hubiera experimentado con él, ella ya lo hubiera matado sin mucho trabajo, pero no podía seguir así, tenía que detenerla.

Tifa intento darle otra patada pero Yeth la sujeto por el tobillo, ella se sorprendió.

-Lucille…perdóname-

Yeth con un movimiento de su mano, le fracturo la pierna izquierda a Tifa, ella grito por el dolor excesivo, cayo al suelo, el joven la miro seriamente.

-Te dije que te detuvieras…-dijo.

-¡Eres un monstruo…estás loco…no entiendo nada de lo que dices..no entiendo cuando me llamas Lucille, no sé de qué hablas..!- dijo Tifa, mientras sujetaba su pierna fracturada.

-No te preocupes..yo también olvide parte de mi vida, verás que pronto recuperaras tu memoria, regresaste a la vida mi amor y por fin podremos casarnos-

-¡YO NUNCA VOY A AMARTE, YO AMO A CLOUD, PREFIERO MORIR QUE CASARME CONTIGO!- grito Tifa, comenzó a llorar, solo quería salir de ahí, llegar con Cloud, no sabía qué clase de tontería ella había hecho para lastimarlo, en cambio, Yeth repudio lo que había escuchado, con todas sus fuerzas le piso la pierna derecha con su bota negra y se la fracturo también.

Tifa volvió a gritar de dolor, ahora ambas piernas se encontraban inservibles en ese momento.

-Perdóname amor mío, tenía que hacerlo..estabas diciendo incoherencias, no te preocupes, tenemos tiempo para trabajar en tu memoria y todo volverá a ser como antes-

Tifa se encontraba muy adolorida, observaba los cambios de color de ojos de Yeth, estaba confundido con sus emociones, no sabía si estaba feliz por tener ahora si a la pelinegra o muy enojado porque ella lo rechazaba.

-¿Quién..eres?- pregunto la joven.

Intento alejarse de él pero Yeth la sujeto de su chaleco negro y se inclinó ante ella para apreciar sus ojos cristalinos.

-No llores amada mía…no le tengas miedo a tu esposo-

Yeth la golpeo en el rostro con fuerza para dejarla inconsciente, la cargo con ambos brazos, beso su frente y se deleitó con el aroma de su cabello, lo olio como si quisiera mantener ese aroma dentro de él. Al entrar al edificio, comenzaron los flashazos en su mente, la última vez que así había cargado a su amada, mientras caminaba por los pasillos, había sido en el momento de su muerte, ahora la llevaba de regreso a su habitación.

Cloud tuvo un flashazo de su primera pesadilla, aquella horrible visión, donde Tifa caía a un precipicio, inmediatamente se detuvo, coloco una mano en su frente, Denzel lo miro y sujeto su mano.

-Tranquilo…tal vez puedan hablar más tarde…- dijo el niño castaño.

El rubio no le había gustado que eso regresara a su mente, llegaron al "7th heaven" pero parecía que aún no estaban ni Tifa y ni Marlene, el ex soldado subió para buscar en las habitaciones y en efecto, no había rastro de ellas, él pensaba que ellas vendrían inmediatamente ahí.

-La iglesia..- murmuro.

Bajo rápidamente, Denzel estaba guardando su pluma de fénix dentro de una botella, dio un suspiro, no entendía porque Tifa había reaccionado de esa manera.

-La iglesia- dijo Cloud, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Cloud…- dijo Denzel y bajo la mirada.

Cloud al escuchar a Denzel se detuvo, dándole la espalda.

-¿Qué..paso con Tifa…?...su cambio fue…extraño- dijo el niño tristemente.

El rubio suspiró, admitía que lo que había pasado momentos atrás, si había sido extraño y después de lo que había pasado entre ellos dos, los momentos de hacer el amor, los besos de ella eran sinceros, sus caricias, incluso la mirada de felicidad que ella tenía en el momento que él se había inclinado, ella estaba feliz..¿que había pasado? …

-Tal vez..dije algo erróneo.. tal vez..paso algo por su mente…- contesto Cloud.

-Lamento haberte presionado Cloud…yo solo quería…que fuéramos una verdadera familia-

Cloud cerró los ojos y abrió la puerta.

-No tienes nada que lamentar….prometo que tendrás una verdadera familia…aunque yo no sea el padre…- dijo el ex soldado con mucho dolor en su corazón, Denzel dejo de hablar, había dicho algo horrible, eso no era lo que había querido dar a entender, mantuvo bajo el rostro y siguió a Cloud, ambos subieron a la motocicleta para dirigirse a la iglesia.

 _ **Aquí finaliza el capítulo 14, espero que haya sido de su agrado ¡!, disculpen si a veces tardo en subir, solo que trato que quede como me lo visualizo, para que valga la pena su tiempo en que se toman en leerlo, pronto subiré el siguiente.**_


	15. Chapter 15 PROMESA DESTRUIDA

**CAPITULO 15**

 **PROMESA DESTRUIDA**

- _ **El único rayo de Sol en la nublada Midgar…-**_

La joven pelinegra, había reconocido aquella voz, se trataba de Yeth, quería abrir los ojos pero se sentía muy cansada, intentaba moverse pero su cuerpo no respondía, hizo un pequeño esfuerzo para poder abrir los ojos, al hacerlo, se percató que Yeth no se encontraba con ella sino solo su voz se había quedado guardada en su mente, quizá él había dicho esa frase mientras ella estaba dormida, al lograr en abrir completamente los ojos, observo que se encontraba en una habitación obscura, hacía frio, ella estaba acostada en una cama, la cual unas enormes cortinas transparentes la cubrían, solo se movían levemente con el viento, intento reincorporarse pero fue en vano, sus brazos se encontraban encadenados en la cabecera , aunque lograra romperlas, no le serviría de mucho, sus piernas no iban a ser de ayuda, estaban rotas, al recordar eso, dejo caer un par de lágrimas, nunca se había sentido tan inútil e indefensa, incluso si tomara la decisión de salir de ahí arrastrándose, seguramente Yeth estaba cerca montando guardia, volvió a dejar caer lágrimas, ¿Donde se encontraba?, ¿ acaso Cloud se daría una idea de su ubicación?...no…ella ni siquiera recordaba como había llegado ahí, todo había sido tan rápido, bajo levemente la mirada y se percató que no llevaba su ropa original sino un pavoroso vestido de color amarillo claro, comenzó a sentir un nudo en la garganta, no solo Yeth la había secuestrado sino también había sido capaz de llegar más lejos mientras ella no estaba consciente, hizo un leve sonido, como si le estuviera faltando aire, comenzó a sentirse sucia, intento reincorporarse nuevamente y lo único que había logrado era sentarse, en ese momento, un aparato de música comenzó a sonar, Tifa miro fijamente aquel aparato, oía una canción con voz de mujer, muy melancólica, se podía escuchar muy triste, ella no esperaba que Yeth tuviera ese gusto por la música clásica pero que podía esperar de aquel sujeto, mientras escuchaba la música, dirigió su mirada hacia el closet, se encontraba abierto, algo dentro de ahí, le había llamado la atención, hizo un leve esfuerzo para poder visualizar de que se trataba…

-Tiene…una forma peculiar…- dijo para ella misma.

Parpadeo unas cuantas veces para poder tener una mejor visión, al notar de qué se trataba, se sorprendió mucho.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!-

Tifa había encontrado el viejo casco del escuadrón de seguridad de Shin-ra, ella se preguntaba, ¿qué estaba haciendo eso ahí?, Cloud también había portado un casco similar años atrás, acaso Yeth…¿lo conocía desde antes?...¿acaso…conocía a Sephiroth?...

Las piernas comenzaron a dolerle mucho, era inútil huir de ahí, el dolor estaba siendo agobiante, estiro sus brazos hacia sus muslos, era la única parte donde las cadenas le permitían a sus manos llegar, comenzó a levantarse levemente la falda esponjada con sus dedos, quería ver con sus propios ojos como Yeth la había perjudicado, al ver sus piernas vendadas, solo opto por seguir llorando, no podía creer que había sido derrotada tan fácil y de esa manera, Yeth la había dejado fuera de combate por mucho tiempo.

-¡ESTUPIDO VESTIDO!- grito

Por otro lado, Marlene sintió como alguien le acariciaba sutilmente la frente, sin abrir los ojos levemente sonrió.

-¿Cloud?...- pregunto

Al escuchar el nombre, Yeth sin dejar de acariciarla, sonrió.

-No, pero no te preocupes, no ha de tardar en llegar..-

La niña castaña, abrió inmediatamente los ojos al escuchar que no se trataba de Cloud, quería salir corriendo pero Yeth la mantenía en sus brazos,

-¡TIFA!- grito

Yeth le tapó la boca con la mano, sin dejar de sonreír, negó con la cabeza.

-Ella no está aquí, no tengo intenciones que vuelva a ensuciarse en esta mugrosa y maldita iglesia…-

Marlene lo miraba fijamente, sintió miedo por lo que aquel sujeto pudo haberle hecho a Tifa.

-Tal vez aún eres muy pequeña para entender muchas cosas, mi intención aquí es hacer que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad.. cumplir lo que el destino me ha ordenado, recuperar lo que la vida me ha arrebatado.

Marlene negó con la cabeza

-En mi punto de vista, Tifa no existe, ella solo existe para que Lucille…mi amada Lucille, recupere su cuerpo para poder volver conmigo- dijo Yeth, a pesar que sonreía, Marlene podía ver el odio en aquellos ojos marrones, notaba que no había ningún alma ahí, nuevamente negó su cabeza como respuesta, no entendía lo que Yeth estaba diciendo.

El joven dejo de sonreír, había escuchado que las puertas de la iglesia se abrían bruscamente.

-Y los monstruos que evitan que yo cumpla mi destino, serán destruidos- dijo

Sus ojos se fijaron directamente a los ojos azul verdoso de Cloud, este lo había encontrado, Yeth estaba sentado sobre aquellas flores blancas y amarillas, tenía a Marlene en sus brazos

-¡MARLENE!- grito Cloud,

Corrió hacia ella, seguido por Denzel pero Yeth inmediatamente sostuvo el cuello de la niña.

-¡NO!- imploro el rubio

Cloud no le quedó otra opción, se detuvo, en cambio, Denzel intento llegar hacia Marlene pero fue detenido por Cloud, sosteniéndolo del brazo.

-¡CLOUD!- grito

-Tal vez, estás pensando que soy un cobarde, que soy una persona repulsiva por sostener a una inocente niña de esta forma- decía Yeth sin dejar de mirar al ex SOLDADO.

Cloud apretaba los dientes, estaba muy enojado, le había advertido que no tocara a su familia, ver aquel hombre sujetando de esa forma a su querida Marlene, le hacía hervir la sangre, quería matarlo pero ella corría peligro, la acción de Yeth sería más rápida que cualquier acción de él.

-Pero déjame decirte algo SOLDADO Cloud….es más repulsivo tener la cura de una enfermedad y no haberla compartido …..Dejando sufrir a aquellas personas a causa de la Geostigma …¡ES MALIGNO DEJAR QUE LAS PERSONAS VEAN MORIR A SUS SERES QUERIDOS!-

-¿Qué?..- Cloud no entendía lo que Yeth le estaba diciendo.

-No te hagas el idiota conmigo Cloud…sabes de lo que hablo, hace días atrás yo había visto a ese niño enfermo, si, tu niño.. y ahora lo veo totalmente curado, día y noche yo buscaba la cura y siempre llegaba con las manos vacías…intente con todas las pociones, mate miles de criaturas para hacer medicina y nada de eso funciono…en cambio …tú sabías como curarla …pero dejaste que otras personas murieran …eres un egoísta…ególatra.. paseándote por toda la ciudad, creyéndote el héroe que no eres…-

-¡TIENES RAZÓN NO SOY NINGUN HEROE!.. se han extinguido vidas a causa mía…cargo con ello todo el tiempo..si hubiera sabido como curar la Geostigma, hubiera hecho todo lo posible para aliviar el dolor de los demás..porque sé lo que era sentir aquel dolor agobiante de aquella enfermedad…y rendirse ante ello-

-¡NO SABES NADA! No sabes lo que es perder al ser que amabas…ver como sus ojos pierden color ante ti…ver que aquel rostro..jamás volverá a sonreír…..dejar que su aroma se extinga, mientras tú solo observas-

Cloud al escuchar eso, le llegaron los flashazos del momento de la muerte de Aerith y el momento en que la tenía en sus brazos, viendo como aquel cuerpo inocente se hundía en las profundidades, finalmente comprendió la razón de ira de Yeth, él había perdido al amor de su vida.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que he pasado..- dijo Cloud fríamente

-Tal vez no..pero creo que no hay excusa alguna para dejar personas morir..dime Cloud…¿Cuál fue esa cura milagrosa?...quiero saber que tan lejos estuve de aliviar el dolor de mi Lucille…-

Cloud miro levemente hacia arriba como si estuviera mirando a otra persona.

-Fue gracias a un ángel..- respondió

En ese momento Yeth se sintió ofendido, miro a Cloud de manera repulsiva, el rubio se percató que algunas lágrimas caían sobre las mejillas de aquel hombre, presenció como sus ojos estaban cambiando de color, el color marrón se cubría de un tono rojo brillante, como si la ira le estuviera inyectando dosis de sangre.

-¡SUELTA A MARLENE!- grito

Yeth obedeció pero no por darle el gusto al ex SOLDADO, sino porque quería terminar con Cloud, al soltar a la niña, esta corrió hacia Cloud y lo abrazo por la cintura, este le respondió pero sin dejar de ver a Yeth.

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A BURLATE DE SU DOLOR?! ¡DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE TE CONTE SOLO ABRES LA BOCA PARA BURLARTE! ¡SABES BIEN QUE LOS ANGELES NO EXISTEN! ¡NO QUIERAS JUSTIFICAR TUS ACCIONES CON FANTASIAS ABSURDAS! ¡TÚ LA MATASTE…MATASTE A MI LUCILLE!-

Cloud lo ignoro, miro a ambos niños, sabía que las cosas ya se estaban saliendo de control y no era seguro que ellos estuvieran ahí.

-Váyanse- ordeno

-¡NO ME IRE SIN SABER QUE LE PASO A TIFA!- grito Denzel mientras jalaba la manga negra del ex SOLDADO.

Cloud lo agarro de los hombros y lo miro fijamente.

-¡NECESITO!...necesito que saques a Marlene de aquí ¿está bien?...ayúdame a llevarla a casa, yo traeré a Tifa…-

Denzel dirigió su mirada hacia Yeth y luego miro a Cloud nuevamente.

-¿Regresaran los dos verdad?-

Cloud observo los ojos esperanzados del niño, afirmo con la cabeza como respuesta, Marlene agarro la mano de Denzel, antes de irse, este apretó la mano del rubio y lentamente sus manos se soltaron.

-Conmovedor…- dijo Yeth

El ex SOLDADO nuevamente lo miro, los niños ya no estaban presentes, así que empuño su espada y apunto hacía su rival, en respuesta a ello, Yeth comenzó a reírse.

-Ya lo oíste, ¿Dónde está ella?- pregunto Cloud

Yeth saco una Materia y la contemplo, Cloud la reconoció, le pertenecía a Yuffie, sabía que él había tenido algo que ver.

-Si me vences, te prometo que te diré su ubicación y no solo eso sino permitiré que me mates por todo el dolor que le cause a Marlene-

-No soy un asesino -

-Qué curioso que un terrorista niegue que es un asesino…no te culpo del todo, al fin y al cabo, fuimos experimentados para ello-

La Materia brillo dejando una leve esencia, el joven de cabello obscuro la fusiono con su brazo,

-¡DEJA DE PARLOTEAR! ¡QUIERO A TIFA!- grito Cloud al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba para proporcionarle un golpe con su espada a Yeth, este lo detuvo, sostenía el filo de la espada con su mano enguantada, gotas de sangre caían sobre su brazo, sabía que la mujer era muy importante para él, miraba los ojos de Cloud, aquellos ojos ya los había visto años atrás pero en una persona diferente, en Sephiroth, Yeth nuevamente cambio su tono de ojos pero esta vez no regresaron a ser marrones sino como los de Cloud.

-¡YO TAMBIÉN CONOCI A HOJO!-

Cloud miro sorprendido a Yeth, eso lo había distraído, Yeth aprovecho para proporcionarle un golpe en el rostro con el puño, el rubio sintió como sus pies se separaban del suelo, había sido tan duro que había logrado hacerlo elevar, sin soltar su espada, pudo caer de pie, se tocó la mejilla y nuevamente miro a Yeth.

-Así es SOLDADO Cloud…tú y yo somos tan parecidos…en algún momento portamos el mismo uniforme…admirábamos a la misma persona…ambos pasamos por el laboratorio de Hojo y ahora amamos a la misma mujer-

Cloud no quiso seguir escuchándolo, estaba preocupado por Tifa, nuevamente ataco a su rival, Yeth se protegía con sus brazos ante aquellos ataques de espada que el rubio le proporcionaba, su defensa estaba siendo útil hasta que Cloud lo elevo y le dio varios golpes en el aire.

-¡DEMONIOS!-

Yeth cayó sobre las flores, se reincorporo, se limpió la sangre de su labio, siempre supo que Cloud no era un rival fácil, no lo subestimaba, solo era el inicio de la batalla, Cloud sin dudar fue a atacarlo nuevamente pero esta vez Yeth se apartó evadiendo el ataque, se acercó por detrás de este, agarrando su hombro para hacerlo girar rápidamente hacia su dirección y recibirlo con varios golpes en el vientre, el rubio por dentro sentía como sus órganos se movían por todas partes, Yeth lo golpeaba fuertemente con sus puños,

-¡ESTO ES POR LUCILLE!-

Esos golpes hicieron que el anillo de compromiso se saliera del bolsillo de Cloud, él rápidamente reacciono y lo atrapo con la mano, no lo quería perder, Yeth le dio otro golpe en el rostro pero esta vez había sido una patada, Cloud se había inclinado pero no dejo caerse por completo, enterró su espada en el suelo para poderse apoyar, tomo aire varias veces, contemplo un momento el anillo y lo volvió a guardar.

-No me interesa tu pasado…aunque hayamos vivido cosas similares estoy seguro que no somos parecidos..¡YO NUNCA AMENAZARIA LA VIDA DE UNA NIÑA!.

Al decir eso, Cloud giro en un salto y al mismo tiempo sacando su espada del suelo, haciendo que de esta saliera una esencia fugaz parecida al fuego y golpeara a Yeth, este se cubrió ante tal golpe luminoso y sin retroceder, golpeaba a Cloud, el rubio evadía los golpes de su rival, Yeth se protegía de los golpes de espada, aunque algunos le eran difícil de evadir, no estaba dispuesto en retirarse de la batalla.

-¡ DEVUELVEME A TIFA!- grito Cloud

Le proporciono una patada a Yeth en el rostro, este se había quedado inmóvil, su brazo comenzó a brillar a causa de la Materia fusionada, inmediatamente el joven de cabellos obscuros, sostuvo esa misma pierna de Cloud para elevarlo, sin soltarlo, empezó a darle vueltas en el aire, haciéndolo golpear hacia la pared de la iglesia y en algunos asientos de madera que se encontraban tirados a causa de la batalla pasada de Tifa y Loz.

-Te quitare todo lo que me has arrebatado..¡NO VOLVERAS A VERLA!-

Yeth lanzo a Cloud hacia lo más profundo de la iglesia, este fue recibido por una pared de piedra, provocando que soltara su espada, inmediatamente cayo dentro del charco de agua, Yeth se lanzó hacia Cloud para proporcionarle un golpe letal pero fue recibido por otra espada del ex SOLDADO, Cloud le había enterrado la espada en el vientre, Yeth quedo suspendido en el aire, agarro el filo con ambas manos, sin mutarse, se acercaba lentamente a Cloud, aun con la espada dentro de él, Yeth tragaba sangre y otras gotas salían de su boca,, algunas caían sobre el rostro de Cloud, tintando algunas partes de su cabello rubio a rojizo, Yeth apretaba los dientes, miraba a Cloud con rabia, hace mucho que el dolor no le importaba.

Cloud no se mostró sorprendido ante ello, se trataba de otro experimento de Hojo pero eso no lo hacía inmortal, aun así, ellos podían morir desangrados, con un brusco movimiento Yeth le arrebato la espada.

-Detente ahora mismo…solo dime donde esta ella..- dijo Cloud fríamente.

Yeth se quitó la espada del vientre, miro a Cloud, mostro una ligera sonrisa burlona.

-Muerta,,.- respondió

Al escuchar esa palabra, el rostro de ira de Cloud desapareció, sintió fuego en su interior, sentía como su corazón estaba rompiéndose parte por parte, negó varias veces con la cabeza,

 _ **¡DEBE SER MENTIRA!...¡DEBE SER MENTIRA!..**_

-¡ES MENTIRA! ¡ES MENTIRA! ¡DEJA DE JUGAR Y DIME DONDE ESTA!- gritaba Cloud sulfúricamente y al mismo tiempo le llegaban flashazos de una Tifa niña en Nibelheim y las palabras de una vieja promesa.

-Así es…SOLDADO Cloud..estuviste peleando por nada…la mate después de que salió huyendo de ti en los fuegos artificiales, ¿realmente creíste que iba a dejar que te la quedaras?-

A Cloud le seguían llegando imágenes de Tifa y cada una de ellas se rompían en pedazos, todo lo que había vivido con ella, se estaba extinguiendo ante esas imágenes, puso ambas manos sobre su rostro y dejo salir un fuerte grito de lamento, había fracasado con ella y la promesa solo eran palabras que se las había llevado el viento, Yeth al mirar esa escena, se sintió complacido, nada era tan hermoso como eso, ver sufrir a esa persona que para él, le había quitado a su Lucille.

-Tienes razón…es hora de terminar con esto- dijo Yeth

Su vieja sniper Valkyria apareció en su espalda, los ojos de Yeth retomaron su color rojo, sujeto su arma, esto había terminado y él había vencido.

-Esta arma debió acabar contigo, aquella vez en el camión..- murmuró

-¡CLOUD!-

Cloud inmediatamente volvió en sí, reconoció la voz de Denzel ahí, el niño había regresado al lugar.

Denzel entro corriendo en la iglesia en busca de Cloud, Yeth rápidamente cambio de opinión, quería torturar a Cloud hasta más no poder, cambio su dirección de disparo hacia el niño, Cloud reacciono inmediatamente.

-¡DENZEL!-

Yeth disparo…..

Denzel cerró los ojos, solo sintió como gotas viscosas escurrían sobre su rostro, como si un globo de agua le hubiera explotado en el rostro, abrió los ojos y ahí estaba Cloud frente a él, abrazándolo, Cloud lentamente se apartó de él, sin soltarlo lo miro a los ojos, Cloud inhalaba aire como si estuviera agotado.

-¿Cloud?...- pregunto el niño confundido, lentamente bajo su mirada y observo que el pecho de Cloud donde se encontraba el corazón, había un hueco.

-Me alegro… de haber llegado a tiempo…te dije que no me desobedecieras..- respondió Cloud débilmente

Sin embargo, Yeth se acercó a ellos, rodeo el cuello de Cloud con Valkyria, apartándolo de Denzel bruscamente, el niño se encontraba en shock.

El joven de cabellos obscuros, lanzo a Cloud hacia las flores, Denzel reacciono, corrió hacia ellos.

-¡PAPÁ!- esa palabra finalmente había salido de los labios de Denzel, solo que nunca se imaginó que la diría con lágrimas en los ojos

Inútilmente intento golpear a Yeth, este le sujeto su pequeña mano, sin mostrar emoción alguna, golpeo el rostro del niño, lanzándolo lejos de ellos y dejándolo fuera de combate.

-Patético..-

Yeth volvió a mirar a Cloud, se inclinó ante él y sujetándolo de los cabellos para alzarle el rostro, el rubio miraba a Yeth borrosamente, su visión ya no podía mantenerse, la imagen de Yeth estaba desapareciendo lentamente.

-Antes que te mueras quiero confesarte otro secreto- dijo Yeth sin soltarle los cabellos, se acercó lentamente a su oído y con una sonrisa - esta misma arma fue la misma que le dio el tiro final a Zack Fair…-

Al finalizar, Yeth golpeo bruscamente el suelo con la cabeza de Cloud, le dio un pequeño vistazo al cuerpo inerte del rubio y de ahí al del niño, dio un ligero suspiro, se sentía feliz, ya nadie podía evitar su destino con Lucille, pateo el cuerpo del ex SOLDADO, arrancándole el lobo de su hombrera, era un trofeo que se había ganado.

Tifa miro hacia la ventana, había presentido algo, escucho como las puertas de su habitación se abrían, Yeth apareció ensangrentado frente a ella.

-Le he dado fin a nuestro problema…- dijo fríamente

-¿Qué estás diciendo?...- pregunto la pelinegra

Yeth saco el lobo de su bolsillo y lo arrojó al suelo, Tifa lo reconoció

-Tu soldado a muerto..-

Tifa observo claramente a Yeth, miraba sus ropas ensangrentadas, no podía ser la sangre de Cloud, no podía ser.

 **¡** _ **NO ES CIERTO! ¡ NO ES SU SANGRE!**_

-¡NO TE CREO! ¡¿DONDE ESTA CLOUD!- grito Tifa, sintió un golpe en su pecho, rompió las cadenas de sus brazos, sin importarle lo de sus piernas, cayo de la cama, se dirigió hacia Yeth con sus manos, le brotaban varias lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¡CLOUD NO ESTA MUERTO! ¡ÉL ME PROMETIO QUE SIEMPRE VENDRÍA!-

Yeth quería levantarla pero opto por darle la espalda, cerró los ojos y dio un ligero suspiro.

-Lo he decapitado con su propia espada..-

-¡NO! ¡CALLATE!-

-Lo siento por causarte este gran dolor..sé lo doloroso que es perder a alguien que amas..pero te prometo que tu dolor será temporal mi amor….pronto lo olvidaras y recuperaras tu recuerdos a mi lado..por el momento..perdóname- finalizo Yeth

Sin mirar a Tifa, se retiró del lugar, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Tifa se arrastró hacia el lobo ensangrentado de Cloud, lo sujeto con ambas manos, lo contemplaba con mucho dolor, las lágrimas de Tifa, limpiaban la sangre del lobo.

-Dime que no es cierto…dime que vendrás aquí, verdad que entraras por esa puerta o ventana…-

La pelinegra intentaba sonreír como muestra de esperanza pero la sonrisa desapareció y se convirtió en llanto.

-¡VERDAD QUE VENDRAS POR MI!¡ Y ME DIRAS QUE VOLVISTE A CUMPLIR TU PROMESA! ¡YO SÉ QUE NO ESTAS MUERTO! ¡VERDAD CLOUD! …

 _ **Aquí finaliza este capítulo..lo siento por la demora, lo siento mucho por la ausencia, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y lamento mucho de corazón lo que paso, pronto y créanme pronto subiré el siguiente. 3**_

,


	16. Chapter 16 ÁNGELES Y DEMONIOS

**CAPITULO 16**

 **Ángeles y Demonios**

Había silencio, paz y un fuerte aroma a flores frescas, Cloud abrió lentamente los ojos, el exterior era totalmente blanco, dio unos ligeros respiros, sentía como si hubiera despertado de un largo sueño.

-Tifa….- susurro para él mismo

Pestaño lentamente mirando hacia un cielo vacío, se reincorporo hasta quedar apoyado en sus rodillas, el piso estaba cubierto de aquellas flores blancas y amarillas, aún sentía un dolor dentro de su pecho, bajo el rostro, se quedó observando la herida que Yeth le había provocado con Valkyria.

-Entonces….fuiste tú….quién disparo aquella vez…-

Coloco sus manos en las flores, las contemplaba con mucho dolor y las apretó hasta arrancarlas, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, sin soltar los tallos, apretó los dientes, el dolor estaba siendo muy agobiante..

-No..no puedo creer que estés muerta….Tifa..no pude protegerte…¡YO SABÍA QUE NO PODÍA!...¿Por qué tú?...¡¿Por qué tuve que…dejarte correr?!...porque fui tan tonto…-

El rubio sin dejar de llorar, observo como las flores cambiaban de color, estaban siendo bañadas con sangre, escucho una leve risa atrás suyo..

Denzel despertó y corrió hacia el cuerpo de Cloud.

-¡NO! ¡ NO!- grito

Se tiró al suelo, observando el cuerpo que se encontraba boca abajo, el niño castaño con mucho dolor se reincorporo y jalo el cuerpo hacia él para abrazarlo y a la vez moviéndolo rápido para intentar que despertara.

-¡CLOUD POR FAVOR DESPIERTA! ¡CLOUD NO ME DEJES! ¡ DESPIERTA!- gritaba mientras lo movía, la cabeza de Cloud solo se movía ligeramente a causa de los movimientos pero sus ojos se mantenían cerrados.

-¡LEVANTATE TIFA ESTA EN PROBLEMAS! ¡DESPIERTA ES HORA DE IRNOS!-

Lo único que tuvo de respuesta fue una gota de sangre que resbalo de la boca del ex SOLDADO, Denzel abrazo la cabeza de Cloud.

-No..me dejes…papá..por favor-

Denzel escucho voces, se trataba de Marlene llegando con Barret y Yuffie.

-¡CLOUD!- los tres gritaron

Corrieron donde ellos se encontraban, Marlene abrazo a Cloud pero Barret la aparto sutilmente de ahí, agarro el cuerpo de Cloud y lo agito frenéticamente.

-¡VAMOS DESPIERTA!- grito

-¡¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Dónde está Tifa?!- pregunto Yuffie, se inclinó para observar a Denzel

-Él…se llevó a Tifa…mato a Cloud….- dijo Denzel llorando

Marlene al escuchar eso comenzó a llorar.

-¡¿CLOUD ESTA MUERTO?!- pregunto

-¡¿QUIÉN?!- pregunto la ninja

-Yeth…- respondió el niño, mientras intentaba secarse las lágrimas

-Él…-

Yuffie reconoció el nombre y miro de manera preocupada a Barret, este seguía agitando a Cloud

-¡¿Quién?! ¡VAMOS SPIKY!-

Barret puso su cabeza para escuchar si el corazón de Cloud seguía latiendo, los pulsos los escuchaba ligeramente.

-Aún tiene pulso..-

-¿Pulso?..creí que había explotado su corazón- dijo Denzel mirando tristemente a Barret.

-¡TENEMOS QUE LLEVARLO A CASA, SUS HERIDAS SON LETALES! ¡ YUFFIE BUSCA CURAS INMEDIATAMENTE!- ordeno Barret, mientras cargaba el cuerpo de Cloud.

Yuffie estaba a punto de irse hasta que fue detenida por Denzel.

-¡¿LETALES?!...¡LA PLUMA!- grito

-¡¿PLUMA?!- pregunto la ninja

-¡CLOUD ME REGALO UNA PLUMA DE FENIX, ME HABLO SOBRE ESTA QUE CURABA LAS HERIDAS MÁS LETALES, ESTA EN CASA!- respondió Denzel y corría hacia la salida.

Cloud volteo a ver quién se encontraba detrás suyo, no vio a nadie, volvió a mirar como las flores se cubrían totalmente de sangre hasta que un filo de espada atravesó su pecho desde atrás.

-Cloud…- dijo la voz.

-¡SEPHI..ROTH!- respondió Cloud mientras sostenía el filo con sus manos, se quedó inerte y con la cabeza agachada.

-Veo que finalmente te has rendido…puedo observar como tu luz se va extinguiendo como estrella muerta, todos tus motivos por el cual luchabas se han ido…- dijo Sephiroth fríamente

Cloud solo se mantuvo ahí

-Entonces simplemente es todo..-

Sephiroth enterró un poco más su Masamune en el pecho de Cloud y este solo apretó los dientes.

-La persona que más te importaba en la vida, te la han arrebatado…te la han quitado injustamente y pensando que no fue a manos mías.. ¿no es así? -

Cloud solo escuchaba y cerró los ojos

-Una parte de ti quiere rendirse y morir…pero otra parte quiere vengarse, sabes a que me refiero, si, lo sabes, somos iguales, ambos lo sabemos, …aquella noche en tu querido Nibelheim-

Cloud recordó ese momento, escucho los gritos de las personas y a su amada Tifa.

-Ella se ha ido..ya no queda nada para mí..- murmuró.

-Ahí desate mi furia por todo lo que me había sucedido…sabía que tenía derecho de proclamar la cabeza de madre, sabía que tenía que destruir a todos los que destruyeron mi vida, entiendes, Cloud…ahora destruyeron la tuya, la quieres a ella, la anhelas… ¿De qué serías capaz para tenerla de regreso?-

Cloud abrió lentamente los ojos

-Todo…- contesto.

Sephiroth al escuchar eso, sonrió.

-¿Destruirías cada vida en Midgar si así fuera el único modo en regresarla a la vida? -

Cloud se quedó en silencio.

-Ambos sabemos la respuesta…destruirías la ciudad completa si supieras que esa sería la única forma para volverla a encontrar..-

-Si…lo haría..- Cloud murmuró

Los ojos de Sephiroth brillaron

-Pero ellos no tienen la culpa…solo él…- volvió a murmurar

Sephiroth al escuchar eso, dejo salir un gesto.

-¡TIENES MUCHO DOLOR, IRA, LIBERALO CLOUD! ¡TODOS ELLOS SOLO FESTEJARON CUANDO LA MATARON Y NADIE HIZO NADA! ¡ TODOS SON CULPABLES!-

El pecho de Cloud empezó a latir rápidamente y sus ojos se pusieron como los de Sephiroth.

-¡TODOS SON CULPABLES!-

Cloud volvió a poner las manos en las flores y las apretó, de su espalda salió una larga ala demoniaca de color negro azulado, la sangre que corría sobre su cuerpo, se transformó en una capa roja perforada, Sephiroth se deleitó al verlo y rio con fuerza.

-Todos…son culpables..- Cloud murmuró.

-No… no te dejes engañar -

Se escuchó una voz femenina frente a Cloud, este levanto su rostro para verla.

-Cloud…- dijo Aerith, mientras sostenía el rostro del rubio con ambas manos y lo miro a los ojos.

En ese momento, Sephiroth desenterró su Masamune de Cloud, miro seriamente a la joven castaña y desapareció.

-Es hora de despertar..ella está viva y te está esperando..- dijo Aerith tiernamente.

Cloud se sorprendió al escuchar eso, sus ojos volvieron en sí, aquella ala y capa habían desaparecido, movió sus manos para intentar tocar los brazos de la castaña pero ella iba desapareciendo lentamente, todo estaba volviendo a ser blanco.

-Este no es tu lugar aún..- finalizo Aerith.

El Ex soldado despertó exaltado, rápidamente se reincorporo, se encontraba en su habitación dentro de su cama, al bajar la mirada observo a Denzel que lo abrazaba mientras dormía.

-¡DESPERTASTE!- se alegró Yuffie, inmediatamente corrió a abrazarlo pero Cloud no respondió el abrazo, la joven ninja se apartó rápidamente.

-Lo siento…es que …estábamos muy preocupados por ti, pensábamos que te habíamos perdido…ehm..Denzel nos dijo sobre la pluma de fénix..él se ha sentido culpable por lo que ocurrió, no ha dejado de estar a tu lado..—

Cloud volvió a mirar a Denzel, acarició los mechones castaños del niño, recordó que sí él no se hubiera interpuesto entre la bala de Yeth y él, lo hubiera perdido.

Yuffie comenzó a ponerse ruborizada, observaba a Cloud sin camisa, su pecho se encontraba vendado y tenía una curita en su mejilla, le daba un toque sensual para ella, el rubio movió ligeramente la cabeza de Denzel para despertarlo, el niño lentamente abrió los ojos.

-¡CLOUD!- grito de alegría, volvió a abrazarlo más fuerte.

Barret y Marlene entraron a la habitación rápidamente, la niña al ver a Cloud despierto, se lanzó a la cama para abrazarlo, Cloud abrazo a ambos niños.

-¡NO VUELVAS A ASUSTARNOS, TONTO! ¡ERES UN TONTO!- dijo Marlene y comenzó a llorar.

Barret sonrió levemente al ver esa escena pero inmediatamente borro su sonrisa, se acercó a Cloud

-Es tiempo que me cuentes todo lo que está pasando…- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Cloud aparto sutilmente a los niños e intento levantarse.

-¡NI LO PIENSES!- exclamo Barret y sujeto a Cloud para volverlo a recostar

-¡TIENE A TIFA!...¡NO PUEDO…! No puedo quedarme aquí- dijo Cloud fríamente, él no podía estar calmado mientras que ella había desaparecido.

-Lo sé….pero en este momento tienes que descansar, no seas tonto, no vas a hacer nada en este estado, te prometo que buscaremos a Tifa..-

-No puedo quedarme aquí…Tifa está en problemas, él la tiene..-

Barret hizo un gesto de molestia, agarro el rostro de Cloud y lo miro a los ojos.

-Entonces dime ¿Dónde buscamos?- pregunto

Al escuchar eso, Cloud aparto la mano de Barret y bajo la mirada, él no sabía la ubicación de su amada, Denzel nuevamente lo abrazo y este lo miro de reojo.

-Eso no lo sabré si sigo perdiendo mi tiempo aquí..- respondió Cloud algo decepcionado.

Barret dio un ligero suspiro, le dio unas cuantas palmadas a Cloud en el hombro como muestra de comprensión.

-Yo también quiero ayudarla y acabar con el sujeto que te hizo esto…pero...-

-La amo…-dijo Cloud sin mirarlo

Barret cerró los ojos y de ahí miro a Yuffie, ella suspiro.

-Descansa un poco más y de ahí nos vamos a su búsqueda- finalizo Barret, cargo a Marlene y se retiró de la habitación, en cambio, Yuffie se acercó levemente a la cama, Cloud no la miraba, solo se mantenía abrazando a Denzel.

-Aquella vez en Chocobo´s wings cuando te dije que si Tifa muriera..- dijo Yuffie nerviosa

-Olvídalo..no te preocupes..- respondió fríamente Cloud.

-No, no, solo que..cuando te vi inconsciente..sin saber que ibas a despertar…me dio mucha tristeza, me sentí muy mal por la última vez en cómo te trate..-

Cloud cerró los ojos mientras la escuchaba y Denzel lo miró

-Yo..no deseo que Tifa muera, ella es mi amiga..y estoy feliz por ustedes dos…claro que la quiero de regreso como todos aquí…solo que creo que estaba un poco celosa…-

Denzel miro a Yuffie.

-Cielos- murmuro

Yuffie puso sus manos en su pecho, inhalo aire.

-Hay algo que debo confesarte…no puedo llevarlo dentro de mi después de esto…yo tire el panal de abejas…- dijo.

-¿Tú fuiste la que lanzo las abejas?- pregunto Denzel confundido

Cloud abrió inmediatamente los ojos y la miro sorprendido

-¿Qué?.. Yuffie..-

La ninja lentamente se iba a apartando de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Si..lo siento, lo siento mucho…solo fueron unos pequeños celos…no sabía que…les picaran tanto.. y no me había dado cuenta que no llevaban sus Ribbons-

-¡Hey espera! ¡Eso estuvo mal!-

-Lo siento, lo siento.. ya me confesé..ya me siento mejor- dijo Yuffie, mientras abría la puerta de la habitación y se retiraba.

Cloud dejo salir un suspiro, no podía creer lo que Yuffie había hecho, ahora si ya nada le sorprendía.

-Cloud…en verdad ¿estas mejor?-

Pregunto Denzel con el rostro agachado y a la vez nuevamente se aferraba al cuerpo del rubio, este levanto sutilmente el rostro del niño para verlo a los ojos y afirmo con la cabeza.

-Escuche como me llamaste…en ese momento- dijo Cloud, refiriéndose a aquella palabra que Denzel grito.

Denzel miro los ojos azul laguna de Cloud que lo miraba tiernamente y nuevamente comenzó a llorar.

-Fue mi culpa…- dijo

Cloud le seco las lágrimas y de ahí beso su frente para después volver a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Recuerda que te prometí traer a mamá de regreso y eso haré…- finalizo Cloud mientras se levantaba de la cama para vestirse

A pesar de todo el dolor que Denzel estaba sintiendo en ese momento, inevitablemente sintió una ráfaga de alegría por la forma que Cloud nombro a Tifa, ahora estaba viendo a su padre preparándose para rescatar a su madre.

 **AQUÍ FINALIZA EL CAPITULO 16, ESPERO QUE ESTE SIENDO DE SU AGRADO! n n MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS SON INCREIBLES, ESTOY MUY CONTENTA CON LOS COMENTARIOS DE LA ULTIMA VEZ, TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ME ESCRIBIERON LES AGRADESCO DE CORAZÓN! GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME Y ESPERO NO DECEPCIONARLOS EN LOS SIGUENTES CAPITULOS.**


	17. Chapter 17 CAMBIO DE PAPELES

**CAPITULO 17**

 **CAMBIO DE PAPELES**

 _ **Me es mortal observar aquellos hermosos ojos marrones sin vida alguna, me da la impresión que es una muñeca que funciona con baterías, solo veo como sostiene la cuchara y la lleva hacia sus labios rosas….**_

 _Pensó Yeth para sí mismo, mientras observaba a una Tifa comiendo hacia el otro lado de la mesa, el joven había preparado una cena romántica, la crema de queso con un poco de pan, la favorita de Lucille, él jamás había cocinado antes de conocerla, él solo era un cobarde soldado de Shinra, su vida cambio cuando comenzaron a vivir juntos, ella le enseño preparar platillos elegantes, le mostró la vida musical, él quería recuperar todo eso…_

 _-Lucille…. ¿Te gustaría más vino?...- pregunto Yeth_

 _Sentía que la voz se le cortaba, la pelinegra, dejo de comer y lo miro seriamente, no había emoción en su rostro._

 _Yeth apretó los dientes, las ganas de llorar estaban siendo fuertes, él quería una reacción de ella, una muestra de que su mujer se encontraba ahí en ese cuerpo._

 _ **Por favor…Lucille…¡DIME ALGO!...**_

 _Yeth había tenido que manipularla nuevamente con la Materia, Tifa no dejaba de llorar por Cloud, le era imposible tratar de acercarse a ella._

 _ **¡NO TE ME ACERQUES! ¡MATASTE A CLOUD! ¡ QUIERO MATARTE! ¡QUIERO QUE MUERAS MONSTRUO ¡! ¡ TE ODIO!**_

Recordó las palabras de Tifa, habían dolido mucho, así que nuevamente había tenido que acudir al hechizo, no podía dejarla morir de hambre y verla sufrir, además moría por abrazarla y sacarla de la habitación en sus brazos. El joven se mantuvo viendo a la pelinegra que aún lo miraba.

-¿Te gustaría…más…vino?-

Yeth pregunto con mucho dolor

La joven solo observo la botella y se sirvió más vino, como si Yeth se lo hubiera ordenado.

-Listo…- murmuro

Yeth dio un suspiro y dejo caer su cuerpo en la silla, las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, observaba el lugar donde se encontraban, la sala de comida, no había comido ahí desde que Lucille se fue, observo las largas cortinas rojas que se movían con el viento, las fotografías de ella y de él, bajo la mirada para ver su crema, él aún no la probaba, en ese momento, su vientre le comenzó a doler mucho.

 _ **Diablos…las heridas…**_

Había sido descuidado, sus heridas aún se encontraban abiertas, sobre todo la del vientre, él estaba más preocupado en recuperar a Lucille y hacerla recordar que en curarse, Cloud realmente lo había dejado muy herido.

 _ **Me estoy…muriendo…**_

Puso su mano enguantada en su vientre.

 _ **¡Hojo…me estoy muriendo! ¡MALDITO BASTARDO MENTIROSO!**_

Observo como su camisa negra se humedecía, incluso había cargado a Tifa para llevarla a la mesa por su condición que él mismo le había provocado, en eso ella había tenido razón, fue un monstruo en hacerle eso.

 _ **No…no vas a ganar…yo pelee por ella, no voy a rendirme…no soy un simple humano…**_

Comenzó a sentirse muy cansado, se mordió el labio inferior al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

-…¿Y..Yeth?..-

Inmediatamente abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de su amada.

-¡¿LUCILLE?!-

Tifa había dejado de comer, lo miraba con ojos preocupados, esos ojos que Yeth recordaba, él abrió mucho los ojos de sorpresa, ¿ella había preguntado por él?

-¿Ese..es mi nombre?..- pregunto la joven.

Sin importarle el dolor, Yeth se levantó de su asiento e inmediatamente fue al lado de la pelinegra, sostuvo ambas manos de la joven, finalmente estaba viendo ese rostro que había perdido tiempo atrás, la joven lo miraba, si, era ella…su Lucille, la luz de Midgar.

-..¿Porque tienes los ojos cristalinos?...

Al escuchar esa pregunta, el joven se dejó caer de rodillas, puso su rostro en los muslos de Tifa y comenzó a llorar, apretaba la falda del vestido con sus manos, Tifa acaricio sus cabellos para consolarlo, él sabía que lo que estaba ocurriendo era un acto de aquella maldita esfera brillante, estaba cumpliéndole lo que él quería.

-..Si mi amor….lo es…- Yeth le respondió solloza mente.

 _ **Que tonto fui al dejarte partir…nuevamente me encerré en mi burbuja y te deje partir…aun sabiendo que lo que había ocurrido..no había sido normal…pero opte por darte la espalda sin ni siquiera mirar por donde te habías ido…ahora estas perdida por mi culpa…estoy desesperado por encontrarte ..sé que estas viva…pero por cuanto tiempo…cada segundo es importante y solo obtengo respuestas negativas…nadie te ha visto…Tifa…¿Dónde estás?**_

Al terminar de pensar eso, Cloud miraba el suelo como si estuviera seguro que las huellas de Tifa aparecerían en ese momento, era ridículo ya que el piso era de cemento.

Habían comenzado a buscar a Tifa toda la noche pero nadie la había visto, ¿cómo era posible que nadie hubiera visto a su mujer en peligro? …pero no podía culpar a los demás por su descuido, se había hecho de madrugada y Yuffie apenada le enrollo una larga bufanda de color rojo en su cuello, realmente estaba enfriando mucho, así que cubrió su boca en ella , Barret se acercaba y solo le daba una mala señal, la misma que le había hecho en todo momento, sin respuesta alguna de la posible ubicación de Tifa.

-Cloud…creo que es mejor regresar con los niños, tienes que descansar…al amanecer retomaremos la búsqueda.- dijo Barret en tono preocupado, veía las ropas ensangrentadas de su amigo, desde que despertó, no había hablado mucho con ellos y su mirada fría le recordaba aquel sujeto de largos cabellos platinados, Sephiroth.

El rubio cerró los ojos al escucharlo.

-Creo que Barret tiene razón, Cloud…temprano tendrás más fuerzas..estoy segura que ella está bien..Tifa es una mujer fuerte..- dijo Yuffie sutilmente, aún se sentía muy culpable –Creo que Denzel…entenderá que temprano continuemos-

Cloud abrió los ojos y toco su hombrera, sintió la ausencia de su Fenrir, estaba seguro que Yeth se lo había llevado como trofeo, ese maldito lastimo a Zack, lastimo a sus niños y seguramente lastimo a Tifa, la sangre le estaba ardiendo en tan solo pensar en él, lo odiaba tanto, Sephiroth y Yeth, las peores personas que se dedicaron en arruinar su vida.

-Váyanse ustedes…no romperé otra promesa..- respondió Cloud sin mirarlos, inmediatamente les dio la espalda y se dirigió a su motocicleta.

-¡CLOUD! – grito Barret.

Yuffie rápidamente se colocó frente a la moto para no dejarlo ir, dio un suspiro y comenzó a llorar.

-¡¿ACASO ERES IDIOTA?!- grito.

-Vete a tomar un trago de miel de abeja..quizá eso te mantenga despierta- le respondió fríamente el ex soldado.

A raíz de ello, Yuffie golpeo con ambas manos la parte de enfrente de la moto

Cloud la encendió.

-¡NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE NOSOTROS TAMBIÉN ESTAMOS PREOCUPADOS POR TI… SI TE ENFRENTAS NUEVAMENTE A ESE HOMBRE NO TENDRÁS OPORTUNIDAD EN TU CONDICIÓN…PERO CONTIGO SIEMPRE ES HACERLO SOLO…ELLA TAMBIÉN ES NUESTRA AMIGA…TAMBIÉN LA QUEREMOS DE VUELTA...¿PORQUE SIEMPRE HAZ SIDO EGOISTA?…¿PORQUE OTRO MIEMBRO DEL GRUPO TIENE QUE MORIR?...¿ACASO NO HAN SIDO DEMASIADAS MUERTES?...¿QUE HAY DE DENZEL?...

Cloud miro hacia otro lado.

-Sé que..te dije cosas feas..sé que sentí celos de ella y arruine sus momentos románticos.. lo lamento…pero..si te mueres..Tifa no tendrá la oportunidad de regresar…nos necesitas…como nosotros te necesitamos…-

Cloud apretó sus puños y miró fríamente a Yuffie.

Yuffie comenzó a secarse las lágrimas y Barret se acercó a ellos.

-Spiky, Yuffie tiene razón…no me hagas regresarte a la fuerza…temprano estarás mucho mejor..-

-No te conviene... hacer eso..-

-Cloud…-

Barret alzo su brazo y estaba listo de apuntar hacia Cloud, esperaba que el rubio reaccionara pero este se quedó inmóvil,

-Es mi culpa…- dijo Cloud seriamente sin mirar a ninguno de los dos. – necesito volverla a ver…siento que cada segundo que pasa…Yeth pueda estar lastimándola…sé que está viva..pero temo llegar tarde…hace años llegue tarde con Aerith y no pude salvarla…tengo miedo de no salvar a Tifa… ese dolor sería incurable…-

Yuffie sintió nuevamente las ganas de llorar.

-Esta vez será diferente…te lo prometo…- dijo Barret, mientras coloco su mano en el hombro de Cloud – la encontraremos-

-No prometas algo que tal vez…no puedas cumplir…terminaras mal…-

 _ **Hey…no te conviertas en él…**_

Cloud escucho la voz de Zack en su espalda, nuevamente lo estaba volviendo a ver.

 _ **Yo..presencie el cambio de Sephiroth…y ambos sabemos cómo terminaron las cosas para él… no dejes que el odio te consuma…eres fuerte y haz vencido los problemas…vamos, si te consumes, Yeth gana…siempre vi futuro en ti..Cloud…tú no eres Sephiroth…**_

 _ **Zack…pero se trata de Tifa…**_

El joven de cabellos negros sonrió y acaricio los cabellos del rubio.

 _ **La encontraras y lo vencerás, porque tú no eres como Sephiroth…eres como yo…o mejor..**_

Cloud dejo salir un gemido y apago la motocicleta, Barret y Yuffie lo vieron sorprendidos, el ex soldado los miro a ambos y de ahí bajo el rostro, apretó con una mano aquella bufanda roja.

-Regresemos…- murmuro, tristemente acepto la propuesta de sus amigos, al haber hecho eso, sentía que su corazón se rompía.

 _ **Tifa…por favor…espérame…ire por ti…¡IRE POR TI!**_

Con mucha delicadeza, Yeth llevaba de regreso lo que era para él, Lucille, la sostenía con mucho amor en sus brazos, la pelinegra, descansaba su cabeza en el pecho de él. Al entrar en la habitación, la recostó en la cama, admiro el escote de su vestido pero inmediatamente dirigió la mirada hacia otro lado, la joven pelinegra sostuvo la mano de él como señal que no se fuera de la habitación, Yeth suspiro, todavía no era el momento, las heridas comenzaban a doler nuevamente y él tenía que curarse pero quería seguir disfrutando ese momento con su amada, así que se sentó al lado de ella, sintió la necesidad de contarle una historia.

-Hace tiempo atrás…existió una mujer con un corazón de oro…en cada lugar donde ella entraba lo iluminaba con su sonrisa y conmovía el corazón de todos los presentes con sus cantos…-

Tifa solo lo escuchaba.

-Ella había sanado al ser más desdichado del mundo, aquel ser de laboratorio, era un monstruo pero el amor de ella hizo que se convirtiera en humano…juntos…vivieron muchos momentos felices, ella le enseño todo su mundo y él por fin.. Estaba viviendo .. se encontraba listo para casarse con ella, un día..él la vio cosiendo un muñeco peculiar, blanco con una nariz roja, llevaba unos ojos negros de cruz y unas alas de color moradas, le pregunto a la joven sobre lo que estaba haciendo y ella le respondió…

 _ **-Encontré un triste niño en las calles…parecía enfermo, quizá este muñeco lo haga sentir mejor-**_

Yeth suspiro al recordar aquellas palabras.

-Así de noble era esa persona, quería hacer feliz a todo el mundo, su pareja estaba orgulloso de ella, no podía creer que podía existir tanta nobleza en este mundo, así que la mujer salió a dejarle el muñeco a aquel niño, dos días después el joven se encontraba esperando a su amada, no era normal que su pareja no regresara pronto de sus visitas a aquel niño, así que decidió ir a buscarla…pero cuando estuvo listo para salir, las puertas se abrieron…

 _ **-¡ YETH! ME DUELE! ¡AUXILIO! ¡¿QUE ME ESTA PASANDO?! ¡SIENTO QUE ME ESTOY QUEMANDO! ¡ YETH! ¡ ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTE LIQUIDO QUE SALE DE MI?!-**_

Yeth miró la puerta de la habitación y luego cerró los ojos, una lágrima cayó y resbalo hacia su mejilla, se quedó en silencio unos segundos pero Tifa toco su brazo y lo apretó.

 _ **¡NO LUCILLE! ¡ NO ¡! ¡ TÚ NO!**_

-Si tan solo…aquel hombre..hubiera sabido sobre la enfermedad de aquel niño..no hubiera permitido que se acercara a su amada…fue tan estúpido, el descuido más grande de su vida…la mujer murió..dejando atrás a su pareja…y él nuevamente se convirtió…en el monstruo que era…-

-Yeth..-

El joven miro a Tifa.

-Tus..ojos son rojos….- dijo la pelinegra

 _ **El descuido más grande de mi vida…**_

Cloud miraba la ventana, comenzó a llover, no podía dormir, se mantenía de pie, pensando en donde podía estar ella, por unos segundos miro a Denzel, este se encontraba durmiendo, abrazando la almohada, volvió mirar hacia afuera, se sentía tan destrozado, tan vacío…tan impotente

 _ **Destruiría todo…. solo para encontrarte…Tifa…lo siento…pero no puedo evitarlo..quiero volverte a ver..sé que estas por ahí…por favor…dame una señal…debo ser fuerte por Denzel..por ti…pero me estoy consumiendo…Tifa..**_

 **Aquí finaliza el capitulo 17 ¡! Espero que les guste, si lo sé, mi tardanza, pero les prometo que no dejare sin terminar este fic, gracias a las personas que me escriben , siempre es un gusto leer sus comentarios, las personas que me siguen muchas gracias, espero que no los este decepcionando, pronto el siguiente capitulo. ¡!**


	18. Chapter 18 ROPAS NEGRAS

**CAPITULO 18**

 **ROPAS NEGRAS.**

Al despertar el joven de cabellos gris obscuros, observo a su amada sentada al lado suyo, miraba hacia la ventana, ella no podía salir de la cama a causa de sus piernas rotas, él podía notar la tristeza de su mirada, por un momento se preocupó que el efecto de la materia se hubiera terminado, una pequeña parte de su corazón, se sintió culpable, él quería ver a esa hermosa mujer feliz y era vidente que no lo estaba, la amaba tanto, abrió más los ojos cuando se percató que una lagrima caía sobre la mejilla de la joven, era un hecho, el efecto de la magia se había terminado pero ¿Por qué ella no lo había atacado mientras dormía?.

Se levantó inmediatamente de la cama para evitar cualquier confrontamiento, se había prometido a no volverla a lastimar, la joven lo miro de manera sorprendida y él se quedó en silencio, sus ojos se cruzaron y las ganas de llorar de Yeth, estaban siendo inevitable, cada vez veía a su Lucille en ese rostro y esa mañana ella era idéntica, lo miraba como aquel último día, antes de enfermarse, el dolor de sus heridas ya no le importaban.

-Lo….lo siento…- dijo con dificultad

Tifa sin dejarlo de mirar comenzó a llorar, Yeth inmediatamente le dio la espalda, ya no soportaba verla sufrir, eso iba a terminar de una vez, apretó fuertemente sus puños.

-Estas…vivo…- dijo Tifa en tono triste

El joven se quedó petrificado por lo que escucho.

-¡Toda la noche trate de despertarte…pero no respondías…tu ropa tiene sangre… PENSÉ QUE HABÍAS MUERTO!-

Yeth bajo la mirada para ver su ropa, su sangre había manchado su playera., él había terminado de contarle la historia a su amada y no recordaba más, acaso ¿Las heridas lo habían hecho desvanecer? ¿Ella estaba llorando por él?

-¿Lucille?..- murmuró

-¿Quién nos hizo esto Yeth?...¿Quién nos ha lastimado?...¿quién te hizo eso?.. ni siquiera pude moverme cuando desvaneciste…¿quién fue el monstruo que nos hizo esto?-

Yeth cerró los ojos y dio un pequeño suspiro.

-¿Yeth?...-

Tifa bajo el rostro al no escuchar respuesta de su ahora amado.

 _ **Yo fui el monstruo que te hizo eso…yo fui el monstruo que te lastimo**_

El joven de cabellos grises obscuros abrió nuevamente los ojos y volteo a mirar a su amada y al lado de ella ahí estaba aquella esfera brillante, la causante de su deseo y a la vez su cruel engaño.

 _ **Maldita mierda manipulante…**_

-¿Yeth?- la pelinegra insistió

Yeth camino hacia Tifa, sostuvo su mano con delicadeza, la beso como si se tratara de una doncella y después se arrodillo para admirar la belleza de su amada.

-Lo siento… no estoy listo para dejarte partir…quiero que seas feliz a mi lado, no quiero volver a perderte, no estoy listo para vivir en un mundo donde tú no estás…no puedo respirar un aire el cual tú ya no necesitas…- dijo Yeth sin soltar su mano y al mismo tiempo una lagrima escurría por su mejilla.

La pelinegra observo los ojos de su amado y seco la lagrima que había huido de unos cristalinos ojos cafés claros.

-Yeth…yo estoy feliz a tu lado…no entiendo porque deberías decir esas palabras….no debes de pensar que voy a apartarme de ti- respondió la joven y al mismo tiempo sostuvo el rostro de él, este la miraba con una infinita tristeza y lentamente se levantó para acercarse a ella.

-Lucille…- murmuró

-¿Si?...-

Yeth beso esos labios que había anhelado desde hace mucho tiempo, el sabor de su amada con vida, su beso cálido le hizo olvidar aquel último beso frio de los labios muertos de Lucille, ligeramente se apartó del rostro de ella para volverla a mirar.

-Realmente siempre has sido el rayo de Sol de Midgar…-

Al escuchar eso, Tifa se ruborizo y sonrió.

-Y tú mi…-

El joven sutilmente le puso el dedo en los labios para no dejarla hablar, Tifa guardo silencio.

-Te amo Lucille,,,.- dijo Yeth y después la abrazo, ella le respondió, se aferró a él con mucho amor, ambos se quedaron así por varios segundos, las heridas de Yeth ya no sangraban, el descanso que su cuerpo le obligo a darse parecía que lo había hecho recuperar sus fuerzas, se deleitó oliendo el cabello de su amada, era un delicioso aroma floral, sin dejarla de abrazar, miro el tocadiscos, no había dejado de reproducirse, eran los cantos de su mujer, comenzó a sonar una melodía más alegre, inmediatamente sujeto a la joven de la cintura para sacarla de la cama y comenzó a darle vueltas en la habitación, simulando como si bailaran un vals.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- preguntó la joven sonriente.

-No necesitas pasar todo el rato en esa triste cama- respondió Yeth y le dirigió una sonrisa amorosa.

-Pero tus heridas…-

-Nada me impedirá disfrutar este momento contigo, nunca más voy a soltarte-

Las vueltas provocaban que al extenderse la falda del largo vestido de novia, los diminutos diamantes que la adornaban parecieran unas hermosas estrellas y la sutil tela amarilla daban el efecto de rayos de Sol.

-¿Crees que este viva?..pregunto Denzel a un Cloud descorazonado

Cloud se limitó solo a hundir un poco su rostro en la bufanda roja, Denzel se había despertado y observo que Cloud aún se mantenía ahí mismo, parado en la ventana como un ser sin alma.

-Lo siento…solo tuve una pesadilla… pero creo que aún sigo en ella.- dijo Denzel, arrepintiéndose por la pregunta, giro su cuerpo para nuevamente abrazar la almohada y observo la foto donde estaban todos, Cloud, Tifa, Marlene y él, Cloud pensaba retirarse de la habitación al primer aviso de amanecer pero se detuvo y miro a su Denzel, ahí estaba él todo triste, Tifa no perdonaría que él le estuviera dando la espalda al niño que adoptaron juntos.

-Sí…y no solo lo creo…sé que está viva..- le respondió el rubio

Denzel salió de la cama e inmediatamente abrazo la cintura de su ahora padre y hundió completamente el rostro en su vientre, Cloud le respondió el abrazo y también observo aquella fotografía.

 _ **Tifa…**_

Minutos después, Cloud bajo las escaleras y ahí estaban Barret con Yuffie esperándolo listos para partir.

-¡Hace un frio insoportable haya afuera!- se quejó Yuffie

Cloud no entendía porque ella no podía mantener la seriedad ni en momentos como ese.

-El desfile no termino de desmontar sus tiendas, seguramente alguien de los vendedores habrá visto algo- dijo Barret mientras abría la puerta y entraba una brisa muy fría, casi pareciera como si fuera a nevar, Midgar estaba más nublado de lo normal.

-¡MALDITA SEA BARRET! – grito Yuffie

-Seguramente…sino tendré que hacer que hablen- dijo Cloud, mientras se subía a la motocicleta.

Barret suspiro pero entendía la desesperación de su amigo, había traído una camioneta y Yuffie antes de subirse en ella miro al rubio.

-¿Qué harás cuando encontremos a Yeth?- preguntó.

Cloud prendió su moto y se puso su googles.

-Matarlo- contesto fríamente.

Yuffie se preocupó por la respuesta pero antes que pudiera decir algo, Cloud ya se había movido muy rápido, al sentarse miro a Barret.

-Tranquila… lo conocemos, él ya hubiera perdido los tornillos años atrás- dijo Barret.

Por otro lado Denzel y Marlene decidieron salir a buscar por su cuenta.

-Denzel…- dijo Marlene mientras sostenía la mano del niño castaño.

-Tranquila, estaremos bien, veremos si Moglin y los demás han visto algo- le respondió

Marlene afirmo con la cabeza y ambos se marcharon del "7th Heaven"

Tifa sonreía al verse en el espejo, mientras Yeth le cepillaba el cabello como si se tratará de una muñeca, la magia de la manipulación era tan poderosa que ella había sido convencida que había perdido la memoria en un accidente.

-Siempre has tenido un cabello tan hermoso, negro como el petróleo- dijo él

-¿Cómo el petróleo?- pregunto la joven alegre

-El petróleo es oro negro- Yeth contesto y al mismo tiempo había recordado algo. -¿Cómo pude haber sido tan idiota?-

Inmediatamente se acercó a una de las cajoneras, la abrió y saco una pequeña caja, Tifa miraba curiosamente, el joven empezó a quitarle el polvo y la abrió.

-Esto…esto es el complemento de tu vestido-

La pelinegra observo como el joven dejaba salir una tiara de color dorado se componía por dos alas sutiles a los lados, Yeth sonrió al verla.

-Se compró especialmente para ese día… iba a ser una sorpresa.. recuerdo que la mande hacer por muchos guiles, mate criaturas para obtener la cantidad necesaria…por fin…tengo la oportunidad de dártela-

-¿Es para mí?... es preciosa- dijo Tifa al ver como Yeth miraba la tiara con mucha ilusión, nuevamente se puso detrás de ella y la joven miro desde el espejo como este se la colocaba, los ojos de Yeth se volvieron a cristalizar al ver a su Lucille completa.

-Magnifica- dijo contento pero nuevamente los flashazos de la muerte de Lucille llegaron a su mente, después de enterrar a su amada, había perdido el control, comenzando a destruir todo, su mujer ahora era parte de la tierra, agarro aquella pequeña caja que cuidaba la tiara.

 _ **¡PORQUE ¡! ¡PORQUE!**_

Y la lanzo hacia la pared, la tiara salió directo al suelo pero no se quebró , Lucille había muerto antes de poder conocer ese regalo, él estaba a punto de destrozar el vestido de novia pero algo en él, lo hizo detener, solo lo contemplo y se arrodillo, comenzando a llorar sobre la falda.

-¿Yeth?...- pregunto Tifa al notar algo de su amado.

Al escucharla, Yeth nuevamente regreso a la realidad.

-No pude hacer nada…- respondió Yeth, su corazón latía con rapidez.

-Tus ojos…-

Yeth se miró al espejo y sus ojos cafés se habían tornado de rojo carmesí, había vuelto a revivir aquel espantoso momento, Tifa coloco su mano sobre la de él.

-Nada va a pasarme- le dijo la joven tiernamente

-Tiene ropas negras, es alto…cabello gris obscuro, no recuerdo si sus ojos son azules…verdes. … rojos pero no parece sonreír mucho…para ser breves inspira melancolía- decía Yuffie a una de las vendedoras de la feria, ella y los demás estaban buscando información acerca de Yeth o Tifa, la vendedora solo negó con la cabeza y Yuffie suspiro.

-¡Ey! Parece que estamos tratando con un fantasma, no puedo creer que nadie haya visto a ese sujeto- se quejó- que tan difícil es…encontrar a la melancolía en dos pies..-

-Al parecer mucho, sino ya hubiéramos tenido información- le respondió Barret

-¿La haz visto?...- pregunto Cloud y a la vez enseñando aquella fotografía donde salían ellos dos con los niños.

El señor que recogía unos muñecos de Cactuar, se acomodó los lentes y negó con la cabeza,

-No..¿acaso hizo algo malo la señorita?- pregunto.

Cloud suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

-No..ella no podría hacer algo malo…- respondió decepcionado

El rubio fue a preguntarle a otra persona y se encontró con aquel vendedor del anillo.

-¡Pero si es usted! ¡Cuénteme! ¿Qué le pareció el anillo a su dulce doncella?- dijo.

-….ksj..- Cloud solo hizo un gesto y volteo un poco el rostro hacia un lado.

El vendedor lo miro preocupado y le toco el hombro.

-Oh..ya veo, bueno..no se preocupe, ya habrá otra persona para un guapo como tú..-

\- Usted no sabe de lo que esta hablando- le dijo Cloud fríamente y le quito la mano de su hombro, estaba listo para irse.

-¡Pero que rayos le pasa a ustedes los guapos, igual anoche un guapo estaba obsesionado con una mujer! – dijo el vendedor ofendido. -¡estoy cansado de ustedes!-

Al escuchar el comentario, Cloud se detuvo y nuevamente dio la vuelta hacia el vendedor.

 _ **¿Será posible?...**_

-¿Qué hombre?...¿qué le dijo ese hombre?- Cloud pregunto mirando seriamente al vendedor. -¿Cómo era?-

El vendedor confundido, trago un poco de saliva, el rostro de Cloud lo hacía sentir nervioso.

-Emmm…bueno,,era..muy guapo…alto..unos ojos muy llamativos..vestía de negro..me hubiera gustado …-

-¡Eso no!...- dijo Cloud en tono molesto, la vestimenta negra no le decía mucho, era nada, una vestimenta negra era muy común, tomo un poco de aire para no perder los estribos y nuevamente miro al hombre – solo dígame si lo escucho decir algo..-

-Emm..bueno,..él solo estaba viendo mis joyas y agarro uno de los anillos más exquisitos con su mano enguantada, bueno no tan exquisito como la pieza que usted se llevó claro..-

Cloud apretó un poco sus dientes.

-Compro el anillo y dijo que era para su…mujer y es cuando perdí el interés en ese guapo…pero lo que le agradezco a ustedes los guapos es que me compran piezas únicas…-

-¿Le dijo su nombre?-

-¡Oh por Cosmos, me hubiera gustado! …pero recuerdo que menciono que su Lu…Lu…Luna ..Lu..-

Los ojos de Cloud se abrieron más

-¡LUCILLE!...dijo.

-¡Sí.. ese nombre era!-

El corazón de Cloud empezó a latir con más velocidad y sujeto al hombre de los brazos, este se espantó.

-¡DIGAME HACIA DONDE SE FUE!- pregunto el Ex Soldado

-Ehm..ehm..fue directo hacia la zona de los fuegos artificiales..había mucha gente, lo perdí entre la multitud- contesto el vendedor de manera asustada.

-¡¿LO VIO CON ESTA MUJER?!- insistió Cloud, enseñándole la foto.

El vendedor negó con la cabeza rápidamente, Cloud decidió soltarlo, aún no tenía la información que buscaba, sentía que su tiempo se le estaba acabando, entre más tiempo pasaba, Tifa estaba con él, solo quería recuperarla.

Barret y Yuffie llegaron con Cloud y este negó con la cabeza, estaba decepcionado.

-Seguiré buscando..estoy seguro que alguien los tiene que a ver visto..- finalizo Cloud.

Denzel y Marlene se encontraron con Moglin, ellos habían hablado con ella acerca de la situación y querían saber si ella había visto a Yeth o incluso a Tifa.

-No, la última vez que lo vi, iba hacia el "7th Heaven", desde ahí no lo he vuelto a ver..- dijo Moglin preocupada.

-Moglin…si vieras como esta Cloud, está muy triste por lo de Tifa…jamás lo había visto así..- dijo Marlene bajando el rostro..

Denzel se cruzó de brazos y se recargo en la pared.

-Quiero…ayudar a Cloud- murmuró.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, estaban dentro de un callejón, Marlene se sentó sobre unas cajas, Moglin miro a su moogle, Denzel suspiro y de pronto, volteo su cabeza para ver a las personas caminar y lo que vio lo sorprendió mucho, ahí estaba el hombre de negro, Yeth había pasado sin verlos.

-¡MARLENE AHÍ ESTA!- grito

Marlene se levantó inmediatamente y tomo la mano de Denzel, ambos y Moglin salieron del callejón para no perderlo de vista.

-Si..ahí está él- dijo Denzel.

Los niños podían observar a Yeth que se encontraba en una tienda de suplementos, estaba comprando algunos productos medicinales, unas flores azules y después se marchó de ahí, empezaron a seguirlo sigilosamente, Marlene le hizo la señal de silencio a los otros dos niños, si Yeth los descubriría no tenían idea de que sería capaz de hacerles.

-Denzel…olvide el teléfono en la casa..- susurró Marlene.

-No te preocupes…lo seguiremos hasta donde seguramente tiene a Tifa- contesto Denzel con su voz baja.

Yeth entro a un callejón solitario sin notar la presencia de los niños que se encontraban a una poca distancia de él, se detuvo y los niños se escondieron junto a un bote de basura, Yeth perdió el equilibrio de su cuerpo, se apoyó con una pierna y toco su vientre, Denzel se asomó cuidadosamente para observar esa escena.

-Estoy…jodido…- dijo Yeth para el mismo,

En ese momento se quitó su guante para observar su mano y vio algunas manchas color verde gris en ella, Denzel hizo el esfuerzo para ver lo que Yeth estaba viendo en su mano.

El joven de cabellos grises obscuros, se reincorporo para volverse a colocar el guante, no antes de que Denzel pudiera reconocer esa mancha, provocándole un susto con un leve ruido y Yeth inmediatamente volteara.

Denzel había logrado ocultarse a tiempo pero mantenía sus manos cubriendo su boca, las niñas hicieron lo mismo, Yeth miro fijamente el bote de basura, se quedó ahí unos segundos, dejo de darle importancia al leve ruido que escucho y retomo su camino,

-¿Denzel?...¿que viste?- pregunto Marlene sin hacer mucho ruido.

Los ojos azules del niño castaño se dirigieron hacia ella y se quitó las manos de la boca, Marlene y Moglin esperaban ansiosamente la respuesta de él, con labios temblorosos y con algo de dificultad logro abrir su boca.

-Tiene..Geostigma…- finalmente dijo.

 **Aquí finaliza el Capítulo 18, espero que haya sido de su agrado, los que están siguiendo este fic, se los agradezco mucho y sobre todo a los que esperan mi actualización , ya después de una tesis finalizada, puedo tener el mayor tiempo, pronto subiré el 19 espero que no los esté decepcionando.**


	19. Chapter 19 MI DESTINO ESTA MALDITO

**CAPITULO 19**

 **MI DESTINO ESTA MALDITO**

 _ **Hey no te culpes…regresaste por mi…**_

Cloud escucho aquella voz de la mujer castaña dentro de su mente, se encontraba observando su reflejo en el lago, pensó en la joven florista y en su triste desenlace, temía que Tifa tuviera el mismo destino, no podría superarlo, se prometía para sí mismo que rescataría a Tifa con vida, apretó su puño, se rehusaba en pensar que lo que rescataría fuera un cuerpo sin vida, ella no iba a ser parte de la naturaleza, él junto con Yuffie y Barret, decidieron entrar en la " Capital olvidada" para tomar un ligero descanso, él no estaba a favor de ello pero termino aceptando. Alzo sus brillantes ojos azul verdoso y miro el monumento en forma de caracol, pensó en Yeth, recordó todo lo que él le conto sobre su amada, podía ver el dolor inmenso en sus ojos y la furia en cada palabra que salía de su boca, lo hizo sentir incluso culpable sobre la muerte de la joven Lucille, volvió a bajar la mirada hacia el lago y sintió un escalofrío en su corazón.

 _ **No…no va a sucederle nada a Tifa..Yo no…seré un muerto en pena…yo no la voy a perder..no voy a ser tú**_

El corazón le dolió en el momento que comenzó a pensar sobre la situación de su enemigo y sentirse reflejado en él.

 _ **Porque estarás ocupado siendo yo…**_

Cloud escucho y miro a Sephiroth junto a él en su reflejo, ambos tenían un ala en la espalda, aquel hombre tenía extendida su ala negra emplumada y por otro lado, él un ala de demonio.

 _ **Tu espada se tendrá que teñir de sangre…no querrás volver a ofrecerle un cuerpo femenino a las hermosas pero frías aguas…**_

Dijo el hombre de cabellos platinados con una sonrisa de satisfacción para después desaparecer y dejar ver el cuerpo de una pálida joven de cabellos negros, parecía muerta y la profundidad del lago la estaba llevando consigo, Cloud inmediatamente se sumergió, la había reconocido, intentaba sujetarla con desesperación pero era imposible cada vez que quería tocarla, no la alcanzaba.

¡ _ **TIFA!**_

Grito llorando.

La joven abrió los ojos y sonrió, Cloud se paralizo, los ojos de aquella joven eran rojos como los de Yeth, en ese momento sintió una mano que lo sujetaba del brazo y lo alzaba hacia la superficie, era Barret.

-¡¿ACASO ESTAS LOCO?! ¡¿INTENTAS MORIR AHOGADO?!- grito.

-Tif…sus ojos…ella..- dijo exaltado

Barret lo sujeto de la cintura para sacarlo de ahí, Yuffie estaba preocupada, ambos habían visto a Cloud entrar inmediatamente al lago y sumergirse como un loco, el rubio se soltó las fundas de las espadas sin hacer el intento de secarse, camino hacia la motocicleta.

-¿No vas a decirnos que te ocurrió?- pregunto Barret en tono molesto, la situación lo había preocupado bastante.

-No- respondió Cloud

Barret perdió la paciencia al escuchar la respuesta del rubio, camino hacia a él y lo sujeto de los hombros para voltearlo y hacer que lo mire.

-¡SI TU MALDITA MENTE ESTA PERDIENDO LOS TORNILLOS, ENTONCES ES TIEMPO QUE REGRESES Y NOS DEJES A NOSOTROS ESTO! ¡NO ESTAS APTO PARA ESTA MISIÓN!-

-¡QUÉ MIERDA ESTAS DICIENDO! ¡TÚ NO SIENTES LO MISMO QUE YO! ¡TÚ JAMÁS PODRÍAS SALVAR A TIFA VIEJO INUTIL!- gritó Cloud furiosamente he intentado zafarse de las manos del moreno, las palabras de este lo habían lastimado e insultado.

Barret le respondió con un fuerte golpe en el rostro.

-¡BARRET!- grito la joven ninja y corrió para detenerlo

Cloud cayó en cuatro al suelo, sujetándose sobre sus manos, probó el amargo sabor de la sangre dentro de su boca.

-¡BASTA LOS DOS! ¡SI NOS PELEAMOS ENTRE NOSOTROS, JAMÁS ENCONTRAREMOS A TIFA!- grito Yuffie mientras sostenía el brazo de Barret que aún mantenía el puño cerrado.

-Perdóname… pero desde que amaneció haz sido un idiota…si pierdes los tornillos, no llegarás a tu objetivo y solo harás que te maten, comienzo a pensar que eso es lo que buscas- dijo Barret, dio un leve suspiro y le ofreció la mano a Cloud para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Cloud se limpió la sangre de su boca para después aceptar la mano de Barret, la sujeto sin mirarlo.

-No tienes por qué pedir perdón…tienes razón…estoy perdiendo la cabeza, estoy viendo cosas….- contesto.

Barret lo levanto sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Pero por ningún motivo me iré, sabes bien que no le puedo dar la espalda a esto, no regresare a casa sin ella…-

-Como quieras..- dijo Barret -pero a la próxima vez que te vea haciéndote el loco, juro que te noqueare y te sacaré de ahí aunque tenga que cargarte en todo el camino-

Al escuchar eso, los labios de Cloud enseñaron una leve sonrisa.

-Me alegro que se hayan entendido- dijo Yuffie aliviada.

Cloud recogió sus espadas y nuevamente se las coloco en la espalda.

-Deberíamos seguir, no quiero perder más tiempo -

-No te preocupes Spiky, si él es como lo mencionas, dudo que vaya a hacerle daño a Tifa, piensa que es su novia muerta…- dijo Barret fríamente.

-"Su novia muerta" esa palabra me hizo la piel de gallina, gracias por hacerme sentir dentro de una película de terror- dijo Yuffie encogiéndose de hombros.

-No sé de qué es capaz para ser honesto..- finalizo Cloud para después subirse a la motocicleta.

Unos segundos después los arbustos comenzaron a moverse rápidamente, Cloud y compañía se percataron de ello, el rubio sujeto el mango de una de sus espadas, Yuffie sujeto su Shuriken y Barret apunto su arma.

 _ **La novia muerta..**_

Pensó Yuffie, mordió su labio inferior, quería evitar verse asustada, las piernas le temblaban, no dejaba de hacer frío.

Los arbustos se comenzaron a mover más rápido pero esta vez unos gritos infantiles se comenzaron a escuchar, Cloud soltó la espada y Barret dejo de apuntar pero Yuffie aún sujetaba el Shuriken.

-¿Los Tonberries gritan? ¿Alguien sabe si algunas criaturas gritan de ese modo? porque los fantasmas si lo hacen….- dijo Yuffie con temor

Cloud inmediatamente se bajó de la motocicleta, Denzel, Marlene y Moglin, salieron de los arbustos corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡NIÑOS!- grito Yuffie

Denzel lo abrazo fuertemente de la cintura y alzo el rostro para verlo, el rubio se percató que su hijo había visto algo.

-¡Marlene! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?, no deberían haber salido, ¡sabes que no me gusta que salgas cuando hay problemas!- dijo Barret mientras que Marlene lo había abrazado por la pierna.

-La..tiene..- decía Denzel.

Cloud solo escuchaba.

-Tiene geostigma…yo lo vi…lo he encontrado-

Al escuchar eso, el corazón de Cloud comenzó a palpitar con rapidez, finalmente noticias.

-Denzel…¿Dónde? ¿Dónde lo has visto?-

-En ese lugar tenebroso…ciudad de huesos..la única mansión- Denzel respondió.

Cloud miró a los demás.

-¡Eso no está lejos de aquí!-

Cloud sujeto la mano del niño y se lo entrego a Yuffie.

-…¿Cloud?... .- preguntó ella confundida y mirando los ojos del ex soldado.

-Regresen con los niños, esto es algo que debería hacer yo- contesto Cloud al mismo tiempo que soltó la mano de Denzel con delicadeza.

-Definitivamente no, voy a acompañarte hacía allá- dijo Barret.

El rubio negó con la cabeza y lo miro seriamente.

-¡RECUERDA LA ULTIMA VEZ! ¡EL SUJETO CASI TE MATA! ¡ADEMÁS YA NO TENEMOS MÁS PLUMAS DE FENIX!- grito Yuffie, poniéndose frente a Cloud.

-No volverá a ocurrir…- le respondió el rubio y luego miro a Barret – él es uno …no voy a volver a fallar..-

-Solo uno basto para reventarte… - continúo Yuffie pero Barret acepto de mala gana.

-Ni creas que estoy dispuesto a cuidar a Denzel si algo te llegará a pasar..así que mejor asegúrate en regresar con Tifa- dijo.

Cloud nuevamente le dirigió una sonrisa y afirmo con la cabeza, la joven ninja sujetaba la mano del niño castaño.

-Idiota..- murmuró, estaba preocupada

Cloud escucho como Yuffie lo había llamado.

-Tal vez cuando regresemos tenga lo suficiente para "Chocobo´s wings"- dijo mirándola de reojo, esta sin verlo, bajo el rostro.

-Más te vale ..si no te odiare toda la vida por dejarme con el antojo…- respondió.

El rubio dio un último vistazo a Denzel, le dio una señal que todo saldrá bien y después se fue a toda velocidad.

-Creo que deberíamos ir..- insistió Yuffie

-Son las más bonitas que haya visto- dijo Tifa felizmente al ver las flores que Yeth le había traído, él estaba junto a ella, curándose las heridas, aunque ya no dolían estas podían infectarse, con la Geotigma ya tenía suficiente

 _ **El desgraciado de Hojo, maldito fracasado, murió pensando que había hecho súper soldados, al parecer la inmunidad a enfermedades no venía en el paquete… ojalá hubiera vivido para que pudiera ver la basura de científico que era y después dispararle entre aquellas horribles gafas para perforar su cráneo y descubrir si ahí había cerebro…**_

Pensó Yeth mientras veía sus heridas y en algunas partes de su cuerpo aquellas manchas grises verdosas que odiaba mucho, nunca supo en que momento la Geostigma decidió infectarlo pero sin duda fue una mala jugada de su destino, ahora que tenía a Lucille de regreso, su verdugo decidió volver a aparecer, lo único que agradeció fue que esta vez, decidió atraparlo a él y no a ella, se colocó nuevamente su playera negra y acarició tiernamente el rostro de Tifa, admirando su belleza.

 _ **Maldito destino…**_

-¿Yeth?...-

La sujeto delicadamente por la cintura y la puso nuevamente en la cama.

-No te preocupes mi amor, pronto podrás caminar nuevamente-

La pelinegra sonrió y afirmo con el rostro.

-¿Qué eran esas manchas?- pregunto la joven confundida pero sin preocuparse.

Al escuchar su pregunta, Yeth apretó un poco su mano enguantada pero no demostró preocupación o tristeza alguna, en cambio, le mostro un rostro sereno a la pelinegra.

-Solo son unos leves golpes, pronto van a desaparecer..- respondió.

En ese momento Tifa le dio un fuerte abrazo, aferro su cuerpo en él, el joven se quedó inmóvil, sabía que la materia era la responsable pero hubo algo en la forma de ese abrazo que era imposible que fuera manipulado, temblorosamente sus brazos le respondieron el abrazo, recargo su rostro sobre la cabeza de ella.

-Te amo..- murmuro Tifa

Yeth había pasado por tanto para por fin alcanzar su objetivo, al escuchar la palabra de su amada, su mente convulsiono, quería a esa mujer a toda costa, sin soltarla, dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana, observo algo pero no tomaba forma por aquella larga cortina roja transparente que se movía como si estuviera danzando causado por la brisa fría que entraba en la habitación.

Tifa estaba lista para soltarlo pero antes que eso sucediera, Yeth la aparto rápidamente, como si intentara protegerla de algo, el joven de cabellos grises obscuros, había invocado su sniper pero todo estaba sucediendo muy rápido para ella, cayó al suelo boca abajo y solo escucho un fuerte sonido proveniente de fuera, continuando con el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose, después hubo silencio.

Yeth no había sido capaz de disparar, ya que antes que pudiera hacer algo, una bala había destrozado la lentilla de su sniper, Tifa volteo y pudo presenciar como su amado caía al suelo con un gran charco de sangre saliendo de su ojo derecho, el silencio que había en la habitación fue interrumpido por un grito de terror proveniente de ella.

 _ **Aquí finaliza el capítulo 19, gracias gracias por los comentarios tan bonitos ¡! Como he dicho espero que haya sido de su agrado y que no se estén decepcionado, pronto subiré el posible final chapter 20….**_

 _ **Muchas gracias ¡!**_


End file.
